Unconditionally
by jessica619
Summary: After an accident leaves her blind, she finds love with someone who holds a secret. A secret that changed both of their families forever. *Only Sat & Sun*
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis** -

 _It was late and dark out. We had stopped to pick up something to eat for my dad and brother._

" _School shopping is done. Are you ready for your last year of high school?", my mom asked me._

" _Not really, Apollo is though", I said._

 _I had gotten use to the names my mother picked out for me and my twin brother. She teaches Greek Mythology and had told us that ever since she was in middle school she loved reading up on Greek Gods and Goddesses. It wasn't so strange in elementary school, but once we hit middle school, that was another story._

" _Is there anything you guys want to do? A trip we can take before Summer is officially over for you", she said smiling._

 _I shrugged._

" _Is uncle Seth coming home?", I asked._

" _He should be soon, Paige misses him like crazy", she said._

 _My uncle Seth had joined the Marines, he was my dad's little brother. The baby or as my dad and aunts called him, Surprise. My grandparents didn't think they could have another baby. By this time my dad was old enough to marry my mom, they didn't plan on having kids yet but like my uncle, surprise. Apollo and I looked at Seth as more of an older brother than uncle._

" _I miss him too", I said._

 _My mom nodded, next thing I know she gasps and the car swerves. I catch a glimpse of the car that caused it. Our car rolls once and the side of my head hits the window._

* * *

"Mom", I screamed.

I sat up in bed, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. I know my eyes are open, but it's still pitch black. The accident had caused me to lose my eyesight, that was seven years ago. I heard heavy footsteps and my door being pushed open.

"Artemis", my dad said.

I felt him sit beside me and rub my arm.

"It was only a dream", he tried to sooth me.

I shook my head no and let the tears fall.

"But it wasn't, it was real. She's gone", I said.

He wrapped his arms around me. I've had nightmares of that night.

"Artie, you ok?", my brother Apollo asked.

I nodded and wiped my cheeks.

"Just had a nightmare", I said, before laying back down.

I felt my dad kiss my forehead.

"Need anything?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Ok, if you need anything call for me ladybug", he said.

I nodded. The side of the bed moved and I knew he stood. The bed dipped again and I heard a sigh.

"What do you think you're doing Apollo?", I asked.

He yawned.

"Sleeping, now hush", he said, his arm gently pushing me.

I moved over.

"Apollo", I sighed.

"No buts, I'm staying", he said.

I nodded. My parents said that ever since we were born we were attached at the hip. The nurses separated us at birth and after doing so, we both screamed our heads off. No one understood why till my dad said to put us back together. They did as he said and we stopped. Everyone always said we looked alike, duh we were twins, but we didn't see it.

He was taller, almost everyone thought it was cute or funny how we had our own language or finished each other's sentences. Others found it annoying and confusing. He was my best friend, even before we were born. I felt horrible, he had gotten a football scholarship to Wisconsin. I had gotten into that school as well, like I said we didn't like being far apart from each other but after my mom died and I went blind. He stayed behind to help my dad with me and the bills.

"Apollo", I said.

He hummed a yeah.

"Never mind", I said softly.

I closed my eyes.

"I chose to stay Artemis. It was my decision, please stop feeling like it's your fault I stayed. I know you've been wanting to say that since I dropped the scholarship. Remember we are twins Artie, I feel what you feel or at least how you feel", he said.

"I forgot about twin magic", I said.

He laughed. Our twin aunts Brie and Nikki called it that, they were the only ones who got us and our weird ways.

"I wasn't gonna leave you behind Artie. It's too far away and you know what it feels like if we are too far apart from one another", he said.

I did, it felt like I was missing an arm or a leg, a kidney. We had tried summer camp one time, he went to an all boys and I went to an all girls. Our parents hoping the weird connection would cut, but it didn't. We had both called them crying and wanting to go home. Our aunts explained it as best they could. It was a twin thing, they said to our parents.

"Yeah", I said.

"Am I dropping you off at the library tomorrow?", he asked while yawning.

"Yup, Paige wants some help with this pen pal stuff. Have the kids in the after school program write letters to soldiers who don't get much mail, hopefully it will brighten their day", I said.

"Good idea. Hey maybe one of those kids will get uncle Seth. God knows he doesn't write or call us", he said.

"He's busy, he calls when he can and you know that ever since he and dad got into that fight, they haven't spoken much", I said.

"Dad shouldn't have gone out and gotten drunk. He left us alone", he said, his tone sounding angry.

"He misses mom", I said.

"We miss mom too Artemis, but you don't see me going out and getting shit faced. Uncle Seth paid all our bills, bought food, and made sure we didn't lose the house after dad went on his drunken bender", he said.

"I know, but also see where our dad is coming from. Mom was his high school sweetheart and he lost her in the most horrible way. I'm not saying ignore what uncle Seth did for us and forget what dad did, but just don't be angry with him", I said.

"No promises", he mumbled.

I nudged his side and he returned it.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and showered. I got dressed and was brushing my hair before my brother knocked.

"I don't know how you do it Artie, get from point A to point B in the dark", he said.

"That's the great thing about living in a house you've lived in your entire life. You remember where everything is, it also doesn't hurt to count my steps", I said.

He chuckled.

"Ready?", he asked.

I nodded.

"My dress isn't inside out is it?", I asked.

"I wouldn't tell you if it was", he said.

I laughed. I stood and took his arm, helping me downstairs I heard my dad in the kitchen.

"I gotta get to work. Have a good day at the library and Apollo have a good day at work", my dad said.

I knew my brother rolled his eyes at him and I nudged him.

"You too dad", he said, leaving my side.

My dad pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Be safe Artemis", he said.

"You too dad", I said.

I heard the front door close and I glared. I didn't even know if I was glaring in the right direction. I heard my brother sigh.

"I hate being twins sometimes", he mumbled.

"I heard that", I growled.

He chuckled.

"You were meant too", he sang.

He handed me a bag that held my lunch.

"Phone is in your bag", he said.

I nodded and took his arm. Getting in his truck. Once at the library, he walked me in.

"Good morning twins", Paige greeted.

She was suppose to be our aunt, but Seth had called off the engagement. No one knew why. She still loved him though, she's had the same amount of contact with him as we have.

"How many fingers am I holding up?", she asked.

"Four?", I asked.

"Close, three", she said.

"Not funny", my brother growled.

Paige and I laughed.

"Hush and get to work before you're late", Paige said, probably pushing him out the door.

"Dad's picking you up Artie", he called out.

I sent him a thumbs up. I heard footsteps coming towards me, they were light so I knew it was Paige.

"So we need to go over this pen pal thing. Basically we match a volunteer with a soldier and then they write them a letter, give it to us, and we send it off", she said.

"And these soldiers agreed to this?", I asked.

"Yes, your uncle sent me a list of names and he'll basically be handing them out. These guys need someone to talk too", she said.

"How is he?", I asked.

"Doesn't tell me much, just about this. I try and ask, but he ignores that part in our emails", she said.

I nodded.

"Anyways I have someone picked out for you. Initial's are RR, remember not to give out your name, initials only", Paige said.

I nodded.

"I'm sure he's gonna have a good day hearing from someone", she said.

I heard her stand and walk away. She came back with a sheet of paper and a pencil, placing it in my hand.

"Have at it Artie", she said.

I started writing. Paige would fix it for me later.

* * *

 ** _Roman-_**

I was in the cafeteria when Sgt. Rollins walked in. He looked around, he had a stack of letters in his hand. Finding who he was looking for he went over to them and handed them a white envelope. Other men did the same, going around the room. SSgt. Swagger handed Dean a letter. Dean looked surprised, seeing as he never got anything. I smiled, then a white envelope landed in front of me. I looked up to see Sgt. Rollins.

"Got one LCpL. Reigns", he said, before walking away.

Didn't even look me in the eyes. He couldn't or maybe I couldn't look him in the eyes, not after what my family did to his.

"Thank you Sgt. Rollins", I said.

He stopped for a second and then continued walking. We use to be friends, but after what happened, we cut off ties with each other. I don't remember who cut first.

"He's such an ass. He must have cheated to move up ranks quick", Dean mumbled, wiping his hands on his napkin before opening his letter.

"Watch how you talk about higher ranks Ambrose. You could get in trouble", I whispered.

"Yeah yeah", he said.

I placed my letter in my pocket and finished my food. That night in my bunk I pulled it out. Opening it.

* * *

 _Dear RR,_

 _I know this is probably the weirdest thing in the world, having someone write to you. Someone you don't even know. Its weird writing this, I just hope it brightens your day some how. I know it has mine. Set rules for this pen pal stuff, no revealing names or where you actually live. Where should I start? I'm twenty five, I know so old._

I laughed, funny. I need a laugh.

 _Anyways my favorite color is blue. I hate watermelon and cucumbers, yuck so gross. I love the sun, but I don't mind a little rain and I just remembered you're stuck in the desert, way to go me, sorry. I have a twin brother and he's annoying. I use to love reading, but I don't have much time for it anymore. Which is weird because I work in a library. Oh and I'm a woman, but I will answer to dude thanks to my brother. Hope to hear from you soon, if you don't write back I totally understand._

 _Your friend, AR_


	2. Chapter 2-Promises

_**Roman**_ -

They were going around collecting letters. Dean handed his. PFC Zayn looked at me.

"Anything from you LCpL Reigns?", he asked.

I noticed Sgt. Rollins look over, no emotion on his face. I licked my lips before pulling out the letter I wrote. Handing it to PFC Zayn.

"Thank you sir", he said, before walking away.

I sent him a nod and glanced at Sgt. Rollins. He looked away and back at 1stsgt. Helmsley.

"So who did you get?", Dean asked, taking me away from Seth.

"A woman, she's funny", I said.

He smiled.

"Me too. She has a twin sister and she's a wedding coordinator", he said.

"Mines a twin too, but she has a twin brother", I said.

Someone cleared their throat beside us. We looked over and quickly stood. Sgt. Rollins and 1stsgt. Helmsley stood there.

"Your group will be assigned to Sgt. Rollins today, bomb threat", he said.

I glanced at Seth, who again had no emotion on his face. We nodded and went to go get our men in order after being excused.

* * *

 _ **Artemis**_ -

Getting back to work, I was suddenly pulled away from Apollo.

"Careful aunt Paige", Apollo said.

"She's fine, I have her and stop calling me aunt Paige", she said.

"But you are our aunt", I said.

I heard her sigh.

"Have a good day", Apollo said.

I sent a wave and Paige tugged on me to follow her.

"So we got replies back today", she said.

"Really? How many?", I asked.

"Every single one of them. The kids are going to be excited and so are all the single women, including you and your aunt Brie", she said.

"You didn't write one?", I asked.

"I already email my heart, no need to write him a letter", she said.

"You did rewrite my letter before sending it.", I said.

"Yes and by the way, you need to learn how to stay within the lines", she said.

I giggled. She sat me down and handed me a letter.

"So do you expect me to magically get my eyesight back and read this or are you going too?", I asked.

She laughed.

"Sorry forgot", she said, pulling out the chair beside me and sitting down.

I heard her rip open the envelope and pull out the paper. She cleared her throat.

* * *

 _Dear AR,_

 _It was nice getting your letter, it's better than receiving my cousins letters about how many chicks they got, rub it in my face. Too forward? I know we just met. I'll be good._

Paige and I laughed.

 _I don't mind hearing about the sun or rain or the beach if you live by one. I miss the beach most of all, well second to my family. How can you not love watermelon? It's the most delicious fruit ever! Especially on a hot day. Cucumbers I'll let slide. I love black, my mom gets mad at me for wearing it all the time when I'm home. Can you believe it, I'm thirty one and my mom is still telling me what to do. I have siblings as well, three older sisters and one older brother. They lived to pick on me and trick me into doing their dirty work when I was younger, so I know annoying siblings when I hear about one. Working in a library sounds quiet and calm, I need that. I wish there was a quiet and calm place here. Mind doing me a favor? Go down to Starbucks for me and order a green tea lemonade sweetened than write about how it taste, I know creepy but it's been so long I've forgotten how it tastes. By the way my roommates snore._

 _Your Friend, RR_

* * *

My cheeks hurt from smiling so big.

"You didn't think this _RR_ was going to write back did you?", she asked.

I shook my head no. She patted my hand and sighed.

"Looks like we have to get that drink. I'll order and then have Brie pick them up for us", she said.

I nodded, she left the letter in my hand. I found my bag and placed the letter inside. I stood and found the cart of return books. Paige always left it where I can find it. I had to place them back on their shelves. Paige had made sure to put braille where I can feel it and know what goes where. Tapeing braille on the side of the books, so I know which one it was. It was hard at first, learning the layout of the library but Paige took her time teaching me.

"Sweetie, your uncle's on the phone", Paige called to me.

I found my way to the front and she placed the phone in my hand.

"Hello", I said.

"Hey ladybug, how are you?", he asked, he sounded excited to be calling.

I smiled, then my smile fell. I remember hearing my dad tell my aunts that the only times he called were because he was gonna be away from the phone or any means of communication for a while. He was doing something dangerous. Paige knew it too, I could hear her crying softly. She was trying to hide it.

"I'm good uncle Seth, glad you called. I've missed you", I said.

"I miss you guys too. Is Apollo taking care of you?", he asked.

"Its not Apollo's job to take care of me. He's my twin not my servant. He should be away at college and becoming this famous football star", I said.

"He wanted to stay and not because he felt like he had too. I'll call him after", he said.

"When are you coming home?", I asked.

I heard him sigh.

"Soon I hope", he said.

"Promise this time? You said you were coming home last time and you didn't. I waited for you uncle Seth", I said.

"I know princess and I'm sorry, I just, I couldn't see Randy", he said.

Randy was my dad and his half brother.

"Apollo and I could have met you somewhere", I said.

"Artemis, you are really killing me here kiddo. I promise as soon as I can I'll go and see you", he said.

"You've never broken a promise uncle Seth, ever", I said.

He chuckled.

"I know, hey listen I only have a few more minutes. I love you Artemis, tell Randy I said hey. Let me talk to Paige", he said.

"Ok, love you too, here's aunt Paige", I said.

I held the phone out before it was gently taken from me.

"Hello", she answered.

I went back over to my books and cried a little. I silently prayed that he and his group made it out safely but I hear about what happens over there. My dad doesn't like to show it but I know he's worried about his little brother, especially when he doesn't call or come home. He watches the news when Apollo and I aren't in the room or at least when he thinks we aren't in the room.

* * *

 _ **Roman**_ -

We finished getting ready and I watched Seth make a phone call, he seemed sad. He turned and met my eyes before looking away. 1stSgt. Helmsley started passing out orders. Seth was off the phone and joined us.

"Sgt. Rollins, you take LCpL Reigns, Cpl. Ambrose, and their group", 1stSgt. Helmsley said.

We followed Seth to our waiting convoys.

"LCpL Reigns, you are with me", Seth said.

I stopped and Dean looked back at me, confused as to why I stopped.

"You alright Reigns?", he asked.

I looked at him and nodded. Finding my way to the truck, I got in. We were in the back as PFC Zayn drove and Pvt. Balor was in the passenger seat. Sgt. Rollins showed me the map.

"This is where you'll be with your team. We need to make sure no harm comes to the bomb squad. Ambrose will be posted across the way, watching the left and right on the east side. I'll be down on the ground with my group.", he said.

I nodded.

"Good", he said.

He folded the map back up and the rest of the ride was quiet. What could I say? Sorry for what my family did to yours? For the pain we caused? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, opening them, I could see our destination ahead of us.

* * *

 ** _Artemis_** -

"Not bad", I said, while sucking up the tea through my straw.

"I know I though it would be too much, but it's not. He has good taste, keep him", Paige said.

"Oh I see my beautiful niece did the pen pal thing too", Brie said.

I nodded.

"Paige and uncle Seth made me. I think they feel that if I do that then I'll open up more", I said.

"Oh I see", Brie said.

"Yup", I said, continuing to slurp up my drink.

"Alright back to work, don't forget to write your letters, due tomorrow", Paige said.

"Yes teacher", Both I and my aunt Brie said.

"Oh actually, your uncle sent you something Art. Its to make writing easier", she said.

I heard a box being opened before something was set in my hands. It felt like a keyboard.

"It has braille on the keys so you know what you're pushing", she said.

"It feels like rubber", I said confused.

"Yeah, had it made for you. So if you drop it, nothing will happen to it", she said.

* * *

Finishing our work. Brie drove me home.

"Want me to help you in?", she asked.

"No, I'm sure Apollo or my dad will come out before I even reach the front door", I said.

"Or before you get off my car", she said.

I nodded.

"Which one is it?", I asked.

"My big brother", she said.

I heard the window go down.

"Thank you for bringing her home Brie", he said.

"Anytime", she said.

I heard the door open and I took off my seat belt. I lifted my hand and I felt my dad's hand connect with it.

"Thank you Aunt Brie", I said.

He helped me out and I heard a honk, sending a wave to her.

"How was work kiddo?", my dad asked as we walked up the path to the front door.

"Exciting, I had a tea lemonade", I said.

He laughed.

"Your day sounds better than mine", he said.

"Uncle Seth called", I said.

I heard him sigh.

"I know, he called me too", he said.

I nodded. Getting inside, I heard Apollo come down.

"Should I order in pizza?", he asked.

"No, I'm making spaghetti", my dad said.

I smiled.

"I love spaghetti", I said.

"I know princess", he said, kissing the side of my head.

I found my way upstairs and sat on my bed, finding the keyboard my uncle got me. I called for my brother to help me get it set with the computer. He left me alone once he did.

* * *

 _Dear RR,_

 _Not too forward at all, thought it was pretty funny actually and mean. How can they torture you this way? I love the beach as well, but not as much as snow. I've only been once when I was little, but I loved it, sitting by the fireplace and just listening to soft music or reading, quiet. Sounds nice doesn't it? Ok, I see we aren't done with the watermelon thing huh, well I just don't like it, deal with it. I have to agree with your mother, black is not a color. Its also very depressing, try to be a little more cheerful and colorful for your momma, even if you don't want too, it'll make her happy. Big family, I only have my twin, well and my uncle. We grew up together so he feels more like an older brother than my uncle sometimes. Oh by the way, I did that favor you asked for. I'm glad to say it was delicious. You definitely missed out dude. Refreshing, sweet, which I didn't mind because I loved it, nice ice cold. Anything else you would like me to eat or drink for you? I guess I don't mind gaining weight just to help you out. I hope you're ok and safe over there and I'm glad you wrote back. My family says I need to make more friends, so I guess you count. Don't you? Random question now, what color is your hair? No harm in asking is there? Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Your Friend, AR_

* * *

There was a knock at my bedroom door. I tilted my head to the side.

"Dinner's ready", Apollo said.

I folded the letter and left it on my desk, finding my way out the bedroom door.

"Did uncle Seth call you?", I asked.

"Yeah but I couldn't answer it. He left me a voicemail though", Apollo said, taking my arm and helping me down the stairs.

"He promised to come see us", I said smiling.

"If he promised, then he will", he said.


	3. Chapter 3-I Didn't Know

**Artemis** -

Its been two weeks since anyone has heard from my uncle or the group he was in. Turns out there were six groups who went out, they promised us we would hear something soon. My dad was going crazy. Also only a hand full of letters came back. Getting to work, Apollo guided me inside and then I found my way towards Paige.

"Anything?", I asked.

"He emailed, said he would call you all once he's settled and he also doesn't want to make five different calls. Just two, myself and your family.", she said.

I nodded and exhaled.

* * *

 **Roman** -

Getting back, only one group was hurt. That group being in 1stSgt. Helmsley's. They let us shower and eat a good meal. I called my family after Dolph Ziggler did.

"Mom, it's me", I said softly.

"Roman, finally. Are you ok? Are you hurt?", she asked a million different questions.

I could have easily answered those questions one by one, but I was exhausted and all I wanted was my cot. It was uncomfortable, but better than sleeping on the floor.

"Mom, Mom, please slow down, I'm really tired", I said.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. A white envelope landed in front of me. I looked at it and glanced up, Sgt. Rollins looked back at me.

"Twenty more minutes LCpL", he said.

I nodded.

"Yes sir, thank you sir", I said.

"Who was that?", my mom asked.

"I only have twenty more minutes ma, just tell everyone I'm fine and I love you", I said.

"We love you too Roman, your dad says hello", she said.

"How's he doing?", I asked.

Seth was across the room looking down at the phone in front of him. He stared at it for about five minutes before rubbing his hand over his face and sitting down. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Fine, misses everyone and he's proud of you son", she said.

"He says that in his letters", I said.

"You should go and see him once you come home", she said.

She always said that, even when I was home. I cleared my throat.

"Ma I gotta go, talk to you as soon as I can", I said.

"Ok, bye and be safe Roman", she said.

I placed the receiver down and stood. Seth watched me. I sent him a nod and he returned it. I picked up my letter and went to my bunk. Dean was reading his.

* * *

 **Artemis** -

"I'm fine, I promise", my uncle repeated for the tenth time.

My aunts Brie and Nikki kept asking. My dad had relaxed a bit, he didn't talk to my uncle but just listened.

"What was it?", Apollo asked.

"You know I can't say Lo", he said.

"It doesn't matter what it was, he's safe, that's what matters", my aunt Nikki said.

"Is um, is Randy there?", he asked.

I didn't know where my dad was standing, but I knew everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah brother, I'm here", my dad said.

"I hope you got my voicemail about coming home. I promised Artie and Lo I would go and see them", he said.

"You know it's ok. They've been wanting to see you too. Artemis wouldn't let me live it down if I denied you", my dad said.

"So you would deny me?", Seth asked.

"Absolutely not Seth, you know that. You are more than my little brother. I helped raise you, you are more mine than our parents", my dad said.

My uncle chuckled. After my dad's dad ran off with some random woman he met at work, my grandma found love again with Seth's dad. My dad and aunts love him like a father even changing their last names to Rollins. They called him dad and even encouraged us to call him grandpa.

"I'll let you all know when I'm being sent home", my uncle said.

"Be safe, call or write as soon as you can and thank you for the new keyboard", I said.

"You know I will ladybug and you're welcome, nothing's too good for my girl", he said.

"We love you Seth", my aunt Brie said.

"Love you all too", he said, before hanging up.

My aunts stayed a bit. My aunt Nikki had three kids, all boys, 12, 10, and 8. Apollo was playing video games with them. I listened.

"Dad", Miles, the youngest said.

"Hey, having fun with your cousins", my uncle John said.

I felt him come closer and I smiled. He kissed the top of my head.

"Hey princess, don't let these guys give you a hard time", he said to me.

I smiled and nodded. He use to be in the Marines, now he's retired and lived happily with my aunt Nikki. He also tried to help my dad talk uncle Seth out of joining the Marines.

* * *

 **Roman** -

The next day we had off, we could sleep in or call our families again. Just hang out in our bunks. I pulled out my notebook.

 _Dear AR,_

 _So did you miss me? Sorry I haven't had time to write back, I was out. Don't worry we are safe, but if you are anything like my mom, I'm safe, I'm safe, I'm safe, and oh yeah I'M SAFE. I know what you're going to say, she's your mom, she loves you, and she's allowed to worry. I'm smiling right now because I know I'm right. Yes we are friends, at least I like to think so, making new friends is a good thing. Glad you didn't think it was too forward. I would hate to scare you off before we even really get to know each other. I've been to the snow once or twice, I tried skiing, yeah never doing that again, ever. That does sound peaceful, with a warm fire, sweet strawberries and I can maybe sneak in a few pieces of watermelon. Tell me when I've said too much or crossed the line. Black is so a color and I heard it's slimming. Fine, I guess for my mom I can try a little color, but just this once. If it kills me I'll make sure to point the finger at you and then haunt you for the rest of your life. Sometimes having a big family isn't so good, never having a second to myself when I need it. Again we are back to your safe and quiet place, I need that, anytime you want to join, let me know. I have twin cousins, must be pretty neat. Glad you liked it and enjoyed it, rub it in my face why don't you. Can't wait to drink one as soon as I get back home. Lets see, I'd love a little bit of watermelon, just kidding, I know. Oh Pepperoni Pineapple pizza, what do you say, give it a try? No harm in asking at all, how else are we suppose to get to know each other, like I said we are friends. My hair color is black, yours? Now it's time for my random question, what color are your eyes? Mine are bluish grey, no one in my family but me has them. My mom likes to joke with my dad that I'm not his, my dad knows she's only joking of course. Anyway, again yes I'm safe, just making sure you know. (Insert wink here)._

 _Your Friend, RR_

* * *

I folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope. Licking the seal shut, I stood and went to find someone who could take it for me. I bumped into Seth.

"My apologies sir", I said.

"Just slow down LCpL Reigns", he said, not rude or happy, just plain, if that we're possible.

I nodded, he saw the letter in my hand.

"Is that for the pen pals?", he asked.

I nodded and lifted it.

"I'll take it for you, just on time LCpL, they are just about ready to send them off", he said, again no emotion in his voice.

"Thank you Sgt. Rollins", I said, handing it to him.

He sent me a nod and we both left it at that.

* * *

 **Artemis** -

"Hey missy, guess what came in", Paige said as I found a seat.

"What?", I asked.

"The letters and yours", she said.

I heard her footsteps come closer and I held my hand out. It touched my finger tips before it was taken back.

"Aunt Paige", I pouted.

She laughed.

"I have to read it remember", she said.

I heard her pull out a chair and take a seat. I heard the ripping of paper and then her unfolding it. She cleared her throat and started reading.

"Is he flirting, already", Paige said, nudging me.

"He's probably just lonely, if you know what I mean", I said.

"Want me to write some dirty stuff for you? I'm sure he'd like that", Paige said.

"Aunt Paige, no", I said.

I could feel my cheeks warm. She laughed and hugged me.

"Your uncle would kill me if I did", she said, kissing the side of my head.

We both laughed and I heard her stand. I lifted my bag and pulled out my laptop and keyboard my uncle had made for me.

* * *

 _Dear RR,_

 _Wait I don't understand? So are you safe or are you not. You could have made it clearer. I mean one more safe would have convinced me. You're lucky to have your mother and that she's worried and loves you, let her baby you every now and then, it doesn't make you any less of a man. Hey I think momma's boys are cute, just don't over do it. I also don't scare so easily, so you're good. Skiing sounds like fun, I've never done it but it's going on my bucket list, yes I have one. What is it with you and this watermelon? I've tried it and don't like it, sneak it in and I'll cut your hands off. Strawberries I like, dip them in cool whip please. You haven't crossed any line, I would tell you if you did. So you wear black to look skinnier? I see, good to know. It's just a little color, don't be such a girl and I'll just get those Ghost Adventure guys to exorcise you from my home, simple. Does that safe and quiet place involve snow and a fireplace? I like having a twin and I know this is going to sound weird, but he can feel my emotions and I his, it's strange. Sometimes I'll be mad and I won't even know why till he comes home from work. Like I said weird. I love pepperoni and pineapple pizza, my uncle does too, my brother and dad gag while we eat it. We order pizza tomorrow, I'll enjoy a couple of slices just for you my friend. My hair color is dark brown and my eyes are green as well as my brothers. We got our eyes from our mom, my dad's eyes are blue, it's safe to say he didn't question my mom. By the way your mom sounds like a cool lady and funny. I think she and I would get along great. You know you could have just drawn a winking face genius. Seriously though I'm glad you're safe, worried me there for a bit. Now my random question, favorite movie? Mine has to be The Breakfast Club, I know lame but it never gets old. I could watch that movie over and over again. Also Jurassic Park, my brother and I would walk around pretending to be dinosaurs, always made my mom and dad laugh. Stay safe and hope to hear from you soon._

 _Your Friend, AR_

* * *

Feeling over the keys, I found the print button. I stood to grab it, I was folding the piece of paper when someone pulled it out of my hands.

"All done muffin?", Paige asked.

I nodded. I couldn't fight her to get the paper back because I couldn't see her.

"I'll send it out for you", she said.

"You didn't have to snatch it out of my hand", I said, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

She laughed.

"Relax I won't read it. Did you say something sexual to him? You better hope your uncle doesn't find out", Paige teased.

I felt my cheeks warm.

"No I didn't", I said.

"Well you should, he clearly wants to feed you strawberries", she said.

We both laughed.

"What do you think he looks like?", she asked.

I shrugged.

"I know he has black hair and grey bluish eyes, but even if I were to imagine him then meet him some how, I can't see him", I said.

"I've noticed you haven't mentioned you were blind. Why haven't you told him?", she asked.

"I want him to be my friend because he wants to be, not because he feels sorry for me. If the time comes I'll tell him", I said.

She squeezed my shoulder.

* * *

After work, my brother picked me up. We were meeting my dad at a diner then going grocery shopping. Once we finished eating, I was holding onto Apollo's arm so he could guide me.

"Cookie aisle Artie", he said.

"Oh get me the vanilla Oreo cookies", I said.

"Want the birthday cake filling?", he asked.

"Yes please, do they have the double stuff?", I asked.

No response.

"Apollo?", I said.

I knew he hadn't left me because I was holding onto his arm.

"Apollo, what's wrong?", I asked.

"Nothing Artemis, let's go. I got what we need", he said, his tone had changed.

"Apollo, what's going on?", I asked.

"Kids you", I heard my dad's voice but he was cut off.

"We didn't know you would be here", the unfamiliar voice said.

"Lets go kids, Apollo take your sister", my dad said.

"Who's that?", I asked Apollo, who was dragging me away.

"It's the wife of the man who killed mom", he growled.

After the accident my family thought it was better if I stayed away from any news that had to do with the man who hit our car and killing my mom. I didn't know his name, I didn't know if he had a family. Now I knew he had a wife.

"I didn't mean any harm", I heard the woman say.

"I bet that's the same thing your husband said about my wife. My daughter is blind because of him", I heard my dad say.

"Apollo, go get him, I'm fine here", I said.

Apollo kissed my forehead and put my hands on a shelf. I heard angry whispers and then someone took my arm.

"Lets go Artemis", Apollo said.

I nodded and took his arm again.


	4. Chapter 4-Choices

**Artemis** -

My penpal and I have been writing each other for about six months now. We knew almost everything about each other. I say almost because he still didn't know I was blind.

"Hey Artie, you got a letter", Paige said.

I heard her pull out a chair and sit down, listening to her rip the envelope and pulling out the sheet of paper.

* * *

 _AR,_

 _How was your day at work? I hope it's easier than mine. I know we discussed waiting to tell each other our names, but I can't take it anymore. You don't have to tell me yours yet, but I want to tell you mine. Roman. I've told my family about you, they hope one day they can meet you but first things first, I get to meet you. Speaking of meeting, I'll be home soon, next month to be exact. I was wondering if you would like to meet?_

 _No forcing it, if you say no, it's no. Anyway, how did that thing go? You said in your last letter you had something important come up and to cross my fingers and wish you good luck. I did, but what was this important thing? And is everything ok? Are you ok?_

 _Any Thanksgiving plans? I'll be home before then and my mom really wants me to spend it around my family, but I don't know if I can. The last thing I need right now is everyone constantly asking if I'm ok or giving me weird looks, wondering if I'll snap because I have PTSD, which I don't. I trust you, I know that's weird because we haven't even talked over the phone yet, but I do. So help me, what should I do?_

 _I guess this is where I leave you, think about everything I asked._

 _Your Friend, Roman .R._

* * *

I heard Paige sigh and fold the letter.

"Say it", I said.

"I think you should talk to him. You don't have to meet him, but I say finally hearing his voice is a step to meeting him soon", she said.

I nodded.

"And I see you still haven't told him about being blind", she said.

"I was hoping I didn't have too", I said.

"How did your doctor's appointment go?", she asked.

"Doctor said I can get my eye sight back with surgery, didn't pay much attention because I didn't really understand but he said it was simple", I said.

"But?", she asked.

"The odds of me regaining my eyesight even if I come out of it ok, fifty percent", I said.

"What did your dad say?", she asked.

"He didn't like the percentage. He's afraid that if it doesn't work, I'll be depressed but", she cut me off.

"Do you want to do this?", she asked.

"I want to try. I'm tired of living in the dark. I remember colors and trees, the color of my room, my mom's face but it's not enough. If I wouldn't have gone blind, my brother would be in school with a possible NFL career, I ruined that. My uncle Seth wouldn't have resigned with the Marines if it wasn't for me. The only reason my dad can afford these doctor bills and my visits are because of uncle Seth's insurance", I said.

"Stop it, they didn't have to make the choices they made but they did", I cut her off.

"Because of me", I said.

She hugged me.

"Because they love you Artemis, not because they had too. Are you telling me you wouldn't have done the same if you were in their shoes", she said.

"I would have done everything I could for them", I said.

"That is the same way they feel. They don't resent you for it", she said.

I nodded. I felt her move away from me and then I heard something smack the table in front of me.

"Was that my laptop?", I asked.

"Yeah sorry", she said.

"Uncle Seth will kill you and me if it breaks. Things expensive", I said.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you decide, just make sure you trust your choice and feel like it's the right thing. No one else can decide this but you", she said.

I nodded. I opened the laptop, the voice telling me it was on.

* * *

 **Roman** -

We had just come back from patrol when Sgt. Rollins came over to me. He handed me a letter and then continued passed me.

"Man that guy and his attitude. He thinks he's the shit because he has Hunter in the palm of his hand", Dean said.

"Dean, you need to stop talking like that. If someone else heard you they would rat you out and you could get into some serious trouble", I said.

He shrugged.

"Why are you always defending the guy?", he asked.

"I've known him a long time, he's not a bad guy", I said.

"Have you noticed that he's always hand delivering your letters, just yours?", Dean asked.

I raised a brow and then shrugged. I opened my letter and Dean took that as his hint to leave me alone. He knew I didn't like reading my letters with others around me. I found a quiet place outside, the sun wasn't as hot as it usually was.

* * *

 _Dear Roman,_

 _Work is the same, shelving books, reading your letter, and writing to you. Before I tell you my name, you can't laugh ok. See, my mom had this obsession with Greek mythology, anyway that explains my name. So it's Artemis, can you guess my brothers name?_

 _How about we talk over the phone before meeting, baby steps please. I would rather tell you about that important detail when and if we ever meet face to face. Things are fifty fifty with it, there's a big decision only I can make that needs to be made. It scares me though, but not as much as it scares my dad and brother. They already lost my mom, I don't think they'll make it if they lose me too._

 _Thanksgiving? My uncle is coming home as well, hey maybe you know him. Seth Rollins ring a bell? Anyways, as for you going to see your family, you should, they miss you and they just want to know that you're ok, they're looking out for you Roman. I know because it's how my aunts are towards my uncle, my dad as well but he tries not to show it. Just take a deep breath every now and then. Don't push PTSD aside, some guys don't even realize they have it till it's too late. Its not strange, for some reason I feel like I can trust you as well, that's why I want to wait to tell you about that important detail. By the way, here's my number ###-####. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Your Friend, Artemis .R._

* * *

Rollins! I stood and angrily went to find Seth. Dean looked up when he passed me.

"Hey, what's up?", he asked.

"Where the hell is Sgt. Rollins?", I asked.

He pointed towards the back.

"On the phone with his family. Why? What's wrong?", he asked.

I stomped towards the back where the phones were. I saw him talking and he glanced up at me. I stood in front of him.

"Artie, hold on a second sweetheart", he said.

He put the phone on his shoulder.

"Yes, Reigns?", he asked.

I let the letter fall in front of him. He picked it up and sighed, shutting his eyes and then lifting the phone back to his ear.

"Artemis", he said.

I felt my heart beat faster, he was talking to her.

"I have to go ladybug. Yes, yes I promise to call you back soon. Yes I want to know how it went, ok, love you too", he said.

He hung up and leaned back in his chair.

"Sit down", he said.

I grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

"You knew didn't you? You knew who was writing me and you knew I was writing her", I said.

He nodded and met my eyes.

"My ex and I planned this from the start. I didn't think you would find out this soon", he said.

"What do you mean planned it?", I asked.

"You know what I mean. Our families can't even be near each other without someone snapping and fighting. My niece has been kept out of it, we distanced her from it, me especially. She was too sweet to hate anyone or blame anyone. My ex and I thought we could find a way to bring everyone together, to forgive. What happened was an accident, a very heartbreaking accident that ruined both our families.", he said.

"What does this have to do with me and Artemis?", I asked.

"Don't deny it, you feel something for her and you haven't even met her yet", he said.

He was right, but I wasn't about to say that out loud.

"I believe you and her forming some sort of relationship, whether it's friendly or more, can heal our families", he said.

"Does she know you're doing this?", I asked.

He shook his head no.

"Like I said, we kept her in the dark about who", he stopped.

He looked down and then back at me.

"Anyway, we kept her in the dark. She doesn't know who caused the accident", he said.

"You mean she doesn't know it was my dad who killed her mother?", I asked.

"Exactly", he said.

"And what happens when your brother, your nephew, your sisters, what happens when they find out about me forming a relationship with Artemis? They will take her from me faster then I got her. What happens when she finds out who I am? What happens when she finds out that I knew about this? Did you ever stop to think about any of that?", I asked angry.

He nodded.

"I did, but I know Artemis, her heart is too big and gentle to ever harbor hate for anyone. No matter how bad they hurt her", he said.

"I know how much she loves you, she talks about you a lot uncle surprise. I don't want to ruin that", I said.

He laughed and shook his head.

"She told you that", he said.

"No names remember, so she called you uncle surprise", I said.

He nodded.

"I'll deal with that when it comes but for now, just make her happy. Whatever you choose to be in her life. She's a wonderful soul to have in your life, she is just like her mom", he said smiling.

"She doesn't talk about her mom much", I said.

"Give it time, she will", he said.

I nodded.

"You should call her", he said, patting my shoulder and walking away.

I was about to pick up the phone.

"Oh, don't say your last name if my brother or nephew answer", Seth said, walking out the door.

I picked up the phone and it rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?", the female voice answered.

I cleared my throat.

"Yes, I'm looking for Artemis Rollins", I said.

"Speaking, may I ask who's calling?", she asked.

I licked my lips.

"This is Roman", I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Silence. I cleared my throat again.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?", I asked, breaking the silence.

"No, sorry, it's just, I didn't think you would call", she said.

I smiled.

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends", I said.

"Right", she laughed softly.

"You have a wonderful voice, you sound just like I imagined", I said.

"Same here", she said.


	5. Chapter 5-What's His Name?

**Artemis-**

I listened to him talk. His voice was deep, gentle, and soothing.

"Artemis, you still there?", he asked.

"Yes, sorry. I just found your story so interesting", I said.

He chuckled.

"Is that a nice way of saying I was talking too much", he said.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant", I said quickly.

"I know, I was just kidding", he said.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. I didn't think I would be, heck I never expected you to call", I said honestly.

"I did and I understand. I'm nervous too, probably why I'm talking so much. You know, I'll be home soon, California is home. Where do you call home Artie?", he said.

"California", I said softly.

"I would really like to meet you in person", he said.

"I would like that too", I said softly and biting my lip nervously.

I had to tell him about me being blind. Would he still want to meet me?

"Roman", I said.

"Yes", he said softly.

"I have to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to take it.", I said.

"Artemis, just tell me", he said.

"I'm blind", I said quickly.

I heard him exhale, but he didn't say a thing. I waited a few minutes, still nothing.

"Please say something", it was almost a whisper.

I knew he was still on the line because I could hear the background noise and him breathing.

"It was nice while it lasted", I said, before hanging up.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I set the phone down and sat there. I didn't know she was blind, I didn't remember reading that in the newspapers. I stood and went to find Rollins. He saw me and stopped.

"Did you talk to her?", he asked.

"She's blind?", I asked.

He exhaled softly and nodded, setting his hands on his hips.

"Has she always been blind or was it because of my dad?", I asked.

I had to know. I could feel my heart beating fast.

"It was the accident. She was in a coma for a few days and when she finally opened her eyes, she couldn't see", he said.

I felt sick to my stomach, I had to sit so I did.

"She remembers colors and what certain things look like but overall she's a happy person. She loves life, but sometimes she hides her sadness behind a fake smile and you don't. That's why I put you together", he said.

"I don't think I can do this. It's one thing that my dad killed her mom, but he also blinded her. No I can't.", I said.

"She's going to be heart broken. She doesn't have many friends, but don't worry I'll make sure she's ok", he said.

"Trying to make me feel bad?", I asked.

"Depends, is it working? Come on Reigns, you like her and she clearly likes you.", he said.

I sighed.

"Fine", I said.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

I laid in bed, a light knock on my bedroom door.

"Art, you ok?", my brother asked.

I wiped my wet cheeks.

"Yeah, just tired", I said softly.

"Dad told me about your doctor's appointment. I'm really sorry", he said.

"Why?", I asked.

"What do you mean?", he sounded confused.

"I'm doing the operation", I said.

"But", I stopped him.

"I know what the doctor said Apollo, but I don't want to give up without trying", I said.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't work", he said.

"I won't be because I know that this might or might not work. Yes I hope it works, I really want this to work.", I said.

I felt his hand in mine.

"You're my twin and I'll always have your back but dad, he doesn't want you to do this", he said.

"I know, that's why I want to wait till uncle Seth gets back. If anyone can talk to dad, it's him", I said.

He squeezed my hand.

"So why were you crying? Did someone say something to you today?", he asked.

The tone in his voice was a protective one, it was the same one my dad and uncle Seth used.

"No, just tired of living in the dark", I said.

"Artemis", my dad called from downstairs.

"Yes?", I asked.

"Phone", he said.

A part of me hoped it was Roman calling me back to apologize.

"Who's calling you? That smile on your face says you know who it is", my brother said.

"Just help me down", I said, taking his arm.

"It's a guy, what's his name? Do dad and I know him? Where did you meet him?", he asked as he walked me down the steps.

"Mind your own business. I'm allowed to have friends outside of our family", I said.

He laughed.

"Who's Dean Ambrose?", I jumped when I heard my dad's voice ask.

I was confused. Who was Dean Ambrose? My brother put the phone in my hand and I lifted it to my ear.

"Hello?", I said.

"Hey, hold on a sec", the voice said, I didn't recognize it.

I heard shuffling.

"Artemis", it was Roman.

I smiled.

"Artemis, you there?", he asked.

"Yeah it's me", I said.

I could hear my brother whispering to my dad, asking him who the hell Dean Ambrose was. My dad probably shrugged. I could feel their eyes on me.

"You can't say my name around your dad Art. I used my friend's name", he said.

I was confused.

"Why?", I asked.

"Your uncle said it's best that way", he said.

"He's there right now with you isn't he? Did he make you call me?", I asked.

"No, sweetheart, I called because I wanted to apologize to you. You caught me off guard with the whole, I'm blind thing", he said.

I stayed quiet.

"I did talk to your uncle. I realized I was being an idiot and I'm sorry. He's here with me now because he's letting me use the phone so I don't get in trouble", he explained.

"I forgive you, Dean", I said.

He laughed softly.

"So like I said before, I would really like to meet you in person when I get home. Still want to meet me?", he said.

I smiled and I felt my cheeks warm.

"Yes", I said.

I heard him exhale.

"Ok great, but hey I have to go. I'll see if I can call you tomorrow ok", he said, sounding excited.

"Ok", I said.

"Goodnight Artemis", he said softly.

"Good morning", I said.

"Right, bye", he said.

I heard the click on his end and I set the phone down.

"Who's Dean?", my dad asked from behind me.

I turned, smiling and I shrugged.

"Don't give me that young lady, where did you meet this guy?", he asked.

"Uncle Seth", I mumbled.

I found my way to the table and pulled out a chair before sitting. I heard plates being set down. I was hoping they would drop it but that wasn't happening tonight. I felt my dad behind me before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Is this guy your boyfriend?", he asked.

"No dad, I signed up for that pen pal thing at the library and they matched me up with him. He's just a friend", I said.

"Till he comes and sees her in person", Apollo chimed in.

"Not helping Lo", I said.

"Remind me to talk to uncle surprise when he calls", dad said.

Apollo and I laughed. He released me and I heard them pull out their chairs.

"Dad", I said.

"Yeah lady bug?", he asked.

"I want to do the operation. I know the percentage of me getting my eye sight back. I want to try dad", I said.

He laughed.

"No, I would never allow you to do something that will only hurt you more", he said.

"If I do this, you and Lo won't have to take care of me anymore. Please, at least think about it", I said hopeful.

"I don't have a problem taking care of you, you're my daughter. I'm always going to take care of you", he said.

"Dad", I said.

"Answer is still going to be no", he said.

Apollo kicked me under the table for me to drop it. I sighed and let it go for now.


	6. Chapter 6-Can't Help But To Hate You

**Artemis-**

After my brother dropped me off at work, I heard my phone ring. I felt inside my bag and pulled it out, along with my Bluetooth. I placed it in my ear and pushed the button.

"Hello?", I answered.

"Hey", the person said.

"Um, hello", I said confused.

"Its Roman", he said laughing softly.

"Oh, sorry. I, wait, I don't remember giving you my cell", I said.

"Your uncle gave it to me", he said.

I smiled.

"Its almost curfew here, but I didn't want to end my day without talking to you. How's your day going so far?", he said.

My smile grew and I felt my cheeks warm.

"I just got to work", I said.

"There you are, I was getting worried", Paige said.

"Who's that?", he asked.

"My aunt", I replied.

I felt her take my arm.

"I swear if I lose you, your dad and uncle will kill me", she sighed.

My arm hit the corner of the door.

"Ouch", I said.

"Sorry, didn't see that", she said.

"Are you ok?", Roman asked.

"Yes", I said.

"Yes what?", Paige asked.

"I was talking to Roman", I said.

"Oh lover boy is on, let me talk to him", she said, snatching the Bluetooth before I could say no.

"Aunt Paige", I said.

"Listen here lover boy, you hurt her, I will make your life a living hell. Do we have an understanding?", she warned.

"Yes ma'am", he said.

I bit my lip nervously.

"Good, here's Artemis", she said.

She shoved the device into my hands and I put it to my ear.

"Hello", I said softly.

"Lover boy huh?", he said.

"Sorry, she, well, it's not", I sighed.

"I kinda like it", he said an almost a whisper.

"When do you come home?", I suddenly asked.

"Home? Does that mean we could meet?", he asked.

"I'm thinking about it", I said smiling.

He groaned and I laughed.

"There's somewhere I want to take you, if you meet me", he said.

"Where?", I asked.

"It's a surprise. If I tell you then it ruins it. So it looks like you'll have to meet me to find out what it is", he said.

"Still thinking", I said.

He laughed.

"Remember when I asked you to cross your fingers for me for good luck?", I asked.

"Yes", he said.

I stayed silent.

"Artemis, what's up?", he asked.

"See, I have the chance to see again. It's a simple, but not a guarantee operation", I said.

"Meaning?", he asked.

"If I go through with it, there's a fifty percent chance I could regain my sight", I said.

"Or not", he finished.

"Yeah", I said.

"What do you have to do?", he asked.

"He has to cut into my eye and remove the lens and replace it with a new one. Like I said its simple", I said.

"Are you going to do it?", he asked.

"I don't know, my dad doesn't want me to do it", I said.

"Why?", he asked.

"Because if it doesn't work, he doesn't want me to be disappointed. See, I go through these moments where I get depressed. He and my brother don't like seeing me like that", I said.

"I don't think I would like seeing you like that either", he said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I finished my call with Artemis and went to find Sgt. Rollins. He was with 1StSgt. Helmsley.

"What can we do for you LCpL. Reigns?", 1StSgt. Helmsley asked.

I cleared my throat.

"I would like a word with Sgt. Rollins, if I may", I said.

Hunter looked at him and Seth looked from him to me. He nodded.

"Give me five minutes, I'll meet you outside", he said.

I nodded and walked out. I sat down near the benches, looking up at the sky. I didn't notice when Seth sat down. He set his hat on the table.

"So what's up?", he asked.

It was still weird to talk to him again. We had a great friendship as teenagers. Why was this so hard?

"Have you talked to Artemis, about her operation?", I asked.

He shook his head no and looked up at the night sky.

"Did she talk about it with you?", he asked, not taking his eyes off of the sky.

"Yeah", I said.

"And, what kind of operation is this?", he asked.

"I think maybe you should talk to her about it. She needs you", I said.

"And how do you know that?", he asked smiling.

I smiled.

"Because she talks about you none stop. I've been talking to her for six months and she told me she can talk to you about anything. You're more of a brother to her than an uncle. She needs help deciding", I said.

He nodded.

"I'll call her tomorrow", he said softly.

"I want to see her Seth. I know your brother would never allow it, but", he stopped me.

"He won't. We can figure something out", he said.

I nodded. It was quiet for a while.

"How's your dad?", he asked.

I looked at him, his eyes still on the sky.

"Strong, healthy", I said.

He finally looked at me.

"Honestly?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I stopped talking to you because I was angry. Melina wasn't just like my sister, she was like a mom to me. My brother lost himself after he lost her. He would drink himself to sleep, lost his job, almost lost their house. I was so angry that all you lost was your dad, but even then you didn't really lose him because you can still see him and talk to him. Artemis was in that car, my brother would have never made it.", he said, tears ready to fall.

"I'm sorry, it's all I can say. I'm sorry", I said softly.

He looked away and back up to the sky. I could see the tears running down his cheek.

"He beats himself up for it, every day. We all do. Its why we avoid your family when we can, it's why I didn't call to check up on you. I knew you didn't want anything to do with my family", I said.

"I think I would have hit you if you showed your face. I would have hung up on you if you tried to call. I still want to hit you, but I don't because I know it won't solve anything. What happened wasn't your fault and I know it, but I still can't help but hate you", he said.

I nodded.

"You forming some kind of relationship with Art, could help us all heal. We need it, we all need it", he said.

We stayed quiet.

"When did you get married?", I asked.

I knew he and Paige were dating before everything went to shit. When Artemis called her aunt Paige, I knew they were still together.

"I didn't. Got close, but I called it off", he said.

"Why? You loved her. You said she was the one", I said confused.

He chuckled and shook his head before wiping his eyes.

"This place", he said, gesturing with his hands.

I looked over the dirt.

"I can't give myself to her because when I'm home, I feel lost. There were times that she would talk to me and I would drift off, my mind.", he said.

I nodded.

"I feel like that too. Sometimes I even leave to be alone. After my first tour, I couldn't sleep in my bed, it was too soft", I said laughing.

He laughed.

"I hear you", he said.

We both sighed.

"We should get some sleep", he said.

I nodded.

"For Artemis, I want to get past this anger. I want to be able to be friends with you again, just give me time", he said, looking at me.

I nodded.

"Do you think your brother", I couldn't finish my sentence.

He shrugged.

"Maybe", he said.

I nodded. We both stood.

"Work things out with Paige. She's your one, you and I both know that. She won't let you drift", I said.

He nodded.

"I'll think about it", he said.

I turned to walk away, but stopped.

"You do know your sister is talking to Dean, right?", I asked.

He raised a brow.

"What?", he asked.

I nodded before walking away. He laughed.

"Fucking lunatic", I heard him say.

I laughed softly. Dean was going to get it tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7-Just Say Yes

**Artemis-**

We were enjoying breakfast when the phone rang.

"Got it", my brother called.

"Good, I wasn't getting up", I said.

My dad laughed from across the table. I could hear him switching pages from the newspaper.

"Hey uncle Seth", my brother said.

I set my spoon down and turned towards my brother's voice. I heard my dad shuffle his paper, probably paying attention to my brother too.

"Yeah, she's right here", he said.

My brother placed his hand on my shoulder before handing me the phone.

"Hello", I said.

"Ladybug, how's my favorite girl doing?", he asked.

I smiled.

"Good. How are you?", I asked.

"Excited to see you soon, only a few more days kid", he said.

I could hear people moving around on his end.

"We're excited to see you too uncle Seth", I said.

"You never told me how your appointment went. Everything ok?", he asked.

"Doctor said I can get my sight back", I said.

"But?", he asked.

"But there's a fifty percent chance it won't work. Then they would put me on a transplant list, hope I get picked but it might be a few years", I said.

I heard my dad clear his throat. Heard his chair move and his heavy footsteps moving around the kitchen. He didn't want to listen to this conversation.

"I'm heading to work", my dad said behind me.

"Bye dad", I said.

"Bye sweetheart", he said, before kissing the top of my head.

I heard the front door open and then close.

"I'll see you Art. Your phone is on the table, if you need me call me", he said.

I nodded. I wasn't going into work today. I usually did ok on my own. Listened to the tv or attempted to wash dishes. My dad and brother were ok when putting dirty dishes in the sink.

"Do you want to do this operation?", Seth asked.

"I do. I need to take the chance, even if it's a small one", I said.

I heard him exhale.

"I'll support you but just, don't get your hopes up too high. It breaks our hearts when you fall", he said.

"I know", I said.

"So, Roman huh?", he said.

I laughed.

"Uncle Seth", I whined.

"What? I need to know if he's being nice. He's not being a pervert is he, because I'll set him straight", he said.

"Perfect gentleman", I said.

"Damn, I really wanted to hate him", he said.

I laughed.

"He wants to see you, you know. Wants me to convince you, but I'll do whatever you want. If you don't want to meet him yet, then you don't have too", he said.

"I'm just afraid that he won't be able to handle my situation. You, Apollo, and dad are already use to me, he's not", I said.

"You're just afraid he won't find you attractive, but ladybug, you are beautiful. Just like your mom", he said.

I smiled.

"Does he come home when you do?", I asked.

"He does", he said.

I bit my lip.

"So?", he asked.

* * *

 **Roman-**

1StSgt. Helmsley rushed in.

"Get your asses in motion, we got a call", he shouted.

He looked around the room.

"LCpL. Reigns, find me Sgt. Rollins, now", he said, rushing away.

I stood and ran to look for Seth. He was on the phone. I stood in front of him and he looked up at me.

"Sgt. Rollins, 1StSgt. Helmsley is looking for you sir. Says he got a call, wants us all in full gear", I said.

"Shit, alright", he said.

He handed me the phone. He smiled.

"Artemis", he said.

I took it.

"Say hello and goodbye. We might be out for a bit before going home", he said.

I nodded and he left. Putting the phone to my ear.

"Artemis", I said.

"Roman?", she said surprised.

"Your uncle had to go, I do too. He just wanted me to tell you hi, we might be out a few days.", I said.

She was quiet.

"Artemis", I said softly.

"Please be careful, we still have to meet", she said.

I smiled.

"So I can see you?", I asked.

"Yes", she said.

"I can't wait", I said.

"Be careful, please and call me as soon as you can. My uncle too", she said.

"I will, as soon as I can baby girl", I said.

"LCpL. Reigns", PFC Zayn stood in front of me.

"Yes?", I asked.

"Sgt. Rollins is waiting on you", he said.

I nodded.

"Artemis", I said.

"I heard", she softly.

"Talk to you soon. Don't say goodbye, just say yes", I said.

"Yes", she said.

I set the phone down and followed PFC Zayn out. Seth and Dean were looking over a map. I stepped between them.

"Ambrose, your team will take the right. LCpL. Reigns, take the left. I'll take the road, I want snipers here in this building watching our backs.", he said.

Once he finished, we got in our Humvees and drove to our destination.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

It's been two weeks and nothing. I told my dad about my uncle being out and that he would call when he got back.

"He'll call Artie", my dad said.

I could feel his nervousness like he could feel mine.

"He's suppose to be home in two days, if he's still out there, does that mean he won't come home?", I asked.

I felt my dad take my hand and squeeze it.

"He's coming home Artemis", my dad said.

The phone rang and I heard two chairs scrape against the floor.

"Hello?", my brother answered.

"Give me the phone Apollo", my dad almost yelled.

I heard movement.

"Hello. Thank god, Seth. Are you ok?", my dad asked.

I exhaled the breath I was holding.

"Good. Yes she's right here. Ok, so we can still expect you Friday?", my dad said.

I turned my head in the direction of my dad's voice.

"Ok, see you Friday", my dad said.

I heard my dad sit and take deep breaths.

"What did he say?", I asked.

"He's coming home. He can't wait to see you and he's fine. He'll call later, he wants to call Paige as well", he said.

I nodded. The phone rang again and my dad answered.

"Hello?", he said.

Something was tapping on the top of the table.

"Listen Dean, I don't know how comfortable I am with you calling my daughter. Especially because I don't know you", I heard him say.

I smiled, it was Roman.

"Dad", I said, holding my hand out.

He growled.

"Fine", he said, placing the phone in my hand.

"Hello?", I said.

"Hey baby girl", he said.

I smiled and exhaled slowly. He was safe.

"Just wanted to call you like I said I would. I missed talking to you", he said.

"Me too", I said.

"Only a few more days and you're mine", he said.

I wanted to respond to him, but I knew my brother and dad were watching me. My cheeks were warm.

"Have you called your family?", I asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet, I wanted to call you first", he said.

"You should call them, let them know you're ok. Trust me, if they feel half the way we feel right now. You need to call them", I said.

I heard him yawn.

"Ok", he said.

"Talk to you tomorrow?", I asked.

"Counting the minutes", he said.

"Thank you for calling me", I said.

We both hung up.

"So", my dad said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

"Is this guy coming to see you when he comes home?", he asked.

"I don't know yet", I said.

"You know I want to meet him", my dad said.

"Dad", I whined.

"You're my daughter, my only one. You think I want anything happening to you. Your uncle might know this guy, but I don't", he said.

I nodded.


	8. Chapter 8-Welcome Home

**Roman-**

"You want me to what?", Dean asked.

Artemis had let me know her dad wanted to meet me before I get to take her out.

"Meet my brother, get him to like you. Take her out and Roman will meet you and you'll switch", Seth said.

"Why can't you just meet him?", Dean asked.

Seth sighed and stood.

"Look man, something happened a few years ago. Our families don't get along, it, I show up they will kick me out before I even get a glimpse of her", I said.

He chuckled.

"What did you kill someone", Dean joked.

Seth flinched and looked away. Dean's smile fell.

"Oh fuck, did you?", he asked horrified.

"No, but my dad did. Her mom", I said softly.

Dean's jaw dropped and he looked at Seth.

"And you're ok with this?", Dean asked.

Seth looked at me before looking at him.

"Roman didn't hurt anyone and it was an accident. She doesn't know either", he said.

"Are you crazy? Yeah you both are", Dean said, pacing now.

"Please help me", I said.

He looked at me.

"Man, what happens when she finds out that your dad", he stopped.

He sighed.

"Did you ever stop to think that she could hate you for this, the both of you", he said.

We both nodded. He sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Alright, I'll help you", Dean finally said.

I smiled.

"Thank you", I said.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

I was getting nervous. He was coming tomorrow.

"Are you excited?", Paige asked.

"Yes, more nervous though. What if he doesn't like me? Physically", I said.

"What's not to like, girl I know it's been a while since you've seen yourself, but damn", she said.

I shook my head at her. She laughed.

"He's going to like what he sees", she said.

I found my way to the cart and felt along the shelf for the Braille. I heard someone clear their throat.

"Hello?", I said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

We had gotten back a day early. Seth drove us to the library. Walking in, he pointed her out. She was pushing a cart down the aisle.

"Don't ask how she does it", he said.

Paige almost tackled him down. She had him in a tight hug. He chuckled.

"Hey", he said smiling.

I left them alone. I followed Artemis down the aisle and when I saw her turn. I watched her, she was feeling along the shelf, checking to see for what. I noticed small bumps poking out, I ran my finger over it. I cleared my throat, I noticed her tense.

"Hello?", she said.

Before I could say anything.

"What are you doing here uncle Seth?", I turned to see a guy hugging Seth.

Seth looked at me and gestured for me to hide. Artemis was still waiting. I moved down the next aisle.

"Artemis", the guy called for her.

I watched her make her way to the front.

"Hey lady bug", Seth said smiling.

"Uncle Seth", she said, smiling back.

He pulled her into him and she cried. He looked at me, Paige noticed and excused herself, making her way to me.

"Did you get to talk to her?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"I thought he didn't get out of work till later?", I asked.

"He got out early", she said.

I nodded.

"Did she ask about me?", I asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure it's coming", she said.

"Dean agreed, he's going to talk to her dad for me. Then we'll meet somewhere and give me back what's mine", I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You aren't doing this just to have sex, are you because she doesn't deserve that. She might be blind but she's not stupid", she said.

"Of course not, I care about her but I've waited so long to finally meet her. I just want to talk to her and be alone with her", I said smiling.

She nodded.

"Have you told your family about her?", she asked as we watched Seth get reacquainted with his niece and nephew.

I shook my head no.

"They would want me to stop, say it's a bad idea but it's too late. I've already fallen for her", I said.

She smiled.

"Paige", Seth called.

She left my side and made her way to his. I saw the longing in his eyes. He wanted to kiss her, to love her again. I moved closer so I could hear.

"We've decided to go out for drinks later, want to join us?", he asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'd love too", she said.

He nodded and put his arm over Artemis. Apollo grabbed her bag and they left. I walked out.

"That was an invite to you too", she said to me.

"In the mean time I'm going to go see my family", I said.

She nodded.

"Welcome home", she said smiling.

"Thanks", I said.

I grabbed a taxi and gave him my address. He pulled up to the beach front house. I took a deep breath before exiting the taxi. I paid him and he drove off. The front door opened and my mom walked out. I smiled.

"Hi momma", I said.

She cried and ran to me, wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"I thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow", she said into my chest.

"Yeah my Sgt. let us come back early", I said.

She cupped my face in her hands. I smiled.

"You look exhausted", she said.

I nodded.

"I need to tell you something mom. I don't think you're going to like it", I said.

Before I could tell her about Artemis, my sisters and brother ran out. Followed by my nieces and nephews. I hugged them all and they kept going on and on about how happy they were to see me. We walked in and my sisters piled my plate high with food.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?", my mom asked, squeezing my hand.

"How's dad?", I asked.

She forced a smile.

"He's hanging in there, his lawyer said he might have a chance for parole.", she said.

"That's good right?", I asked.

She nodded.

"You should go and see him, he really wants to see you and talk to you", my brother said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, it's just hard to see him in that place and I don't like it", I said.

My mom nodded and patted my hand.

"Think about it", she said.

I nodded. My sisters and brother made their way to the living room.

"Mom, have you seen them? The Rollins?", I asked.

She nodded softly.

"From time to time, mostly the twins", she said.

"Twins? Artemis and Apollo?", I asked.

She nodded.

"How do you know their names?", she asked.

"I use to be friends with Seth remember, he's their uncle", I said.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us the accident caused her to go blind?", I asked.

She pulled her hand away from me.

"I didn't know till a year after. I saw her at the hospital walking with a cane. They were teaching her how to use it and, I spoke to her", she said, standing and going over to the dishes.

"You spoke to her?", I asked.

She sighed and turned to face me.

"Yes, I walked into her room. She was crying, she missed her mom. I asked her about her mom and she told me. I also asked her about the accident. She told me she didn't remember much, just the conversation with her mom and the car", she said.

"She's beautiful", I said.

"You've seen her?", she asked.

I nodded.

"She's my pen pal, we've talked on the phone. I went to see her before coming here. I'm going to see her later and I'm going to talk to her. I like her, mom", I said.

"Roman, you can't and you know why you can't. If her father finds out. He will kill you, I've seen how angry he gets", she said.

"It's too late", I said.

I looked at her.

"Does she know who you are? I doubt it because other wise she wouldn't have continued to write you", my mom said angry.

"She doesn't. I will tell her, I'm just going to wait for the right time", I said.

"How are you going to get to her with her dad and brother guarding her? One of them is always by her side", she said.

"Seth's going to help me, so is Dean", I said.

"Seth is willing to help?", she asked.

I nodded.

"He's my Sergeant, he delivered the letters himself. He planned this", I said.

"Why?", she asked.

"Because he wants us all to stop being angry, wants us all to forgive. He feels like if she and I formed a relationship, it could heal everyone", I said.

"Do you believe that?", she asked.

"I want too, but even if it doesn't I don't care what her dad does to me. I will keep her with me, she will forgive me", I said.

My mom nodded.

"Just be careful", she said.


	9. Chapter 9-He's Kidnapping You

**Roman-**

Walking into the bar with Dean, I slipped my black hat on and lowered it to cover my eyes. Hoping no one recognized me.

"Do you know what her dad and brother look like?", Dean asked as we sat in a far booth.

We both scanned the packed bar.

"Her dad's tall, tattoos covering both arms", he cut me off.

"Skulls?", he asked.

I nodded.

"How did you know?", I asked.

He pointed across the room.

"Just walked in with Sgt. Rollins", he said.

His whole family was here, Artemis was holding on to Apollo. They looked so much alike, he was taller though. They sat by the stage, her dad gestured to the bartender and the bartender nodded.

"The one in the blue dress is yours?", he asked.

I nodded and smiled. She was laughing at something her aunt was saying.

"And the one sitting beside her is yours", I said smirking.

He quickly turned and chuckled.

"Man, I didn't think Brie looked like that. I didn't know she knew Rollins either", he said confused when he saw Seth hugging Brie.

"He's her brother", I said.

His eyes widened.

"No way", he said.

"Yes way, well half brother. They have his last name because they took their step dad's name, so says Artemis", I said.

He nodded.

"How are we going to do this Roman? If Brie finds out that I'm helping you and Seth trick Artemis, she'll hate me", he said.

"She won't find out, I'll talk to Seth", I said.

He nodded. We ordered a drink. I noticed Paige arrive a few minutes later. Black dress, heels. She went all out for Seth.

* * *

 **Seth-**

I almost choked on my drink when she walked in, breath taking. Nikki nudged me.

"Breath little brother", she whispered.

I stood and walked over to her. She smiled.

"You look amazing", I said.

"Thank you", she said.

I kissed her cheek and placed my hand on her back, guiding her to the table.

"Hey, there's my favorite sister in law", Randy said, kissing her cheek and offering her a chair.

My family always loved Paige, she was the only woman they approved of. She sat beside Nikki.

"Can I get you a drink?", I asked her.

She nodded. I left her and ordered her drink, taking it back to her.

"Thank you handsome", she said.

I brushed my nose against her cheek before pressing my lips. I noticed goosebumps form on her arms.

"You two should just go and have sex already", Nikki blurted out.

Everyone had smirks on their faces.

"Maybe later, if he's lucky", Paige answered before sipping her drink.

I sat across from her.

"Mom and dad are coming down tomorrow. So don't even think about skipping out on it. Thanksgiving is in a few days and you know mom", my brother said.

"I do", I said, tossing back my drink.

I met Paige's eyes. She bit her lip, I winked at her. A slight blush on her cheeks.

"You two are so cute", Brie said smiling.

I put my arm around Artemis and moved in close to her ear.

"Ladybug, I have a surprise for you", I whispered.

She raised a brow.

"He's tall, dark, and handsome, well at least that's what I hear", I said.

She laughed.

"Remember, you can't tell your dad his name, use Dean", I said.

"Why, again?", she asked.

"Dean's more of the meet the parents type, he has the look.", I lied.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me, but ok I'll play along", she said.

"That's my girl", I said, kissing the side of her head.

We sat for a few hours and just talked, laughed. I looked behind me and saw Roman with Dean. My brother stretched.

"Alright, well I'm calling it a night. Apollo, Artemis, time to go", he said.

I looked at Paige and nodded.

"I was thinking maybe Artemis could stay over at my place", Paige said, looking at my brother.

"I don't know, both Apollo and I work tomorrow. We won't be able to pick her up till the afternoon", he said.

"I'll drop her off, I want to spend some time with my adorable niece", I said.

My brother looked hesitant to leave her to Paige and I.

"They'll take care of her dad", Apollo said.

"Is anyone going to ask what I want?", Artemis asked.

We all looked at her.

"Art?", Randy asked.

"I want stay over with Paige", she said.

My brother smiled and nodded.

"Have her home by tomorrow, not a scratch on her", he said, pointing at me.

"I'm not a car", she said.

Randy chuckled. He kissed the top of her head. Once I saw them walk out the door, I looked at Paige. Brie and Nikki were too busy arguing with John about something.

"Artie, come to the restroom with me", she said standing.

Artemis stood and waited for Paige to take her hand.

"We'll be right back", she said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I watched Paige take Artemis's hand. She glanced at me and nodded lightly.

"Alright dude, that's all you. I'm going to go meet my girl now", Dean said.

We both stood and he made his way over to the table. Seth introduced him to Brie. I walked towards the bathrooms, waiting by the women's restroom. Finally Paige walked out.

"Artemis", she said.

Artemis tilted her head.

"I want you to meet someone", Paige said, taking my hand.

She placed it in Artemis's hand.

"This is Roman. Roman this is Artemis", she said.

I noticed her breathing picking up. I wonder if her heart was beating as fast as mine.

"I'll leave you two alone. Remember Reigns, meet Seth by the coffee shop tomorrow, no later then the afternoon", Paige said.

"What?", Artemis asked.

"Yes, he's kidnapping you for a few hours. Have fun and don't do anything I would do", she said before leaving.

Artemis squeezed my hand.

"Hi", I said softly.

"Hello", she said.

"It's nice to finally meet you properly. I pictured in my head a thousand times what you would look like, I never imagined you were this beautiful", I said.

She blushed.

"Trust me?", I asked.

She nodded. I put her hand on my arm and guided her out the back door. Finding my truck, I helped her in.

"So what are we doing?", she asked.

"I hear there's snow in the mountains, so we are heading to big bear", I said.

"Snow?", she asked.

I nodded and felt bad because she couldn't see me.

"You nodded, didn't you", she said smiling.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"It's fine, happens all the time. You'll get use to me", she said.

I had rented a cabin for tonight and part of the next day.

"Did you see your family yet?", she asked.

"I did, but before that I went to see you", I said.

She turned her head towards me, waiting for me to continue.

"I was at the library, but before I could say anything to you, your uncle walked in and I didn't want to interrupt.", I said.

"And how's your family?", she asked.

"All good", I said.

She smiled.

"How long were you sitting at the bar?", she asked.

"A few hours", I said.

"Why didn't you come over?", she asked.

"Your dad's a scary man", I said.

She laughed.

"Was it the tattoos because trust me, he's not a bad guy.", she said.

"I just want to wait to meet him, I want to get to know you first, better", I said.

She nodded.

"I understand", she said.

We got to the cabin a bit late, she was fast asleep beside me. I parked and gently touched her arm.

"We're here Art", I said.

She yawned and stretched. I went around to her side and opened her door, helping her out of my truck. Walking her inside and helping her sit.

"I'll be right back", I said.

She nodded and I went to grab our bags. Seth had grabbed her a change of clothes for tonight and tomorrow. Walking back in, I found her feeling along the wall.

"Artemis", I shouted.

She jumped.

"You scared me", she said.

I went over to her, putting my arm around her waist.

"I was just trying to find the restroom", she said.

"I can help you", I said.

She sighed.

"Please don't, I get it from my dad and brother, I don't need it from you too. I have to learn how to find my way around on my own. Let me, I'll ask for help if I need it", she said.

"I was just trying to help", I said.

"I know, I'm sorry I just", I stopped her.

"But I understand. They never let you do anything alone. You want your space, if you need me, I'm right here", I said.

"Thank you", she said smiling.

I let her go, she found her way into the hall with no complications. I quietly followed. She stopped.

"I'm ok", she said.

"How did you know I was following you?", I asked.

"I didn't", she said.

I chuckled. She found an open door and walked in.

"Found it", she shouted.

I laughed.

"Hungry?", I asked, before she shut the door.

"Starving", she said, poking her head out.

She closed the door and I went to the kitchen, taking out the food from the coolers and into the fridge.


	10. Chapter 10-Things Happen

**Seth-**

My lips brushed down her bare back. She moaned. My hands sliding down her sides softly.

"I've missed you", she whispered.

"I'm sure you've had someone taking up your time", I said.

She grabbed the sheet, covering her chest before turning around. I straddled her waist.

"You really think I would be with another man? I wait for you, it's only ever been you Seth", she said hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that", I said.

"You begged me to move on, remember before you left the second time but I can't. I love you and that will never change", she said.

"Paige", I said.

"Then you come home, you flirt with me, you spend all your time in my bed, making love to me. Then before you leave you say it's better if I move on. I can't if you keep coming back here and making me think that we could be together", she said hurt.

I got off her and stood.

"Then I won't bother you again", I said.

"Would you stop", she said.

I sat down on her bed.

"Tell me why we can't be together? Give me a damn good reason because if its not, I will tie you up and drag you to the court house and marry you whether you want to or not", she said.

I chuckled.

"Your brother and sisters will help me, you know they will", she said smiling.

I kissed her.

"The things I've seen, it's difficult", I said.

"What you've seen keeps you up at night. I've seen you standing by the window and you just look lost", she said.

She caressed my cheek.

"I hear you scream in your sleep. Thrashing, you've hit me more than once, but on accident", she said.

I stood and paced.

"See, I knew I hit you. I thought I dreamt it", I said.

She stood and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I don't hate you for it. Talk to me, tell me what you dream. If you don't want to talk to me, then talk to someone, your brother, anyone baby", she said almost begging.

I broke down and cried. She held me.

"Please don't hold this in, don't hide from me. Let me help you, love you", she said.

She kissed my head and just held me, squeezing me to reassure me she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

 **Dean-**

Nikki and John had left a few minutes ago. Brie was looking around.

"What's wrong? Trying to find the exit? Am I that boring?", I asked.

She shook her head no.

"I just, didn't see my niece leave. Maybe I missed her", she said shrugging.

"I saw her leave with Paige", I said.

She nodded.

"So that was your family huh?", I asked.

"Well you missed my niece, my nephew, and my older brother.", she said smiling.

"Big family", I said.

She nodded.

"For a long time it was only my brother and my sister and I but my mom remarried and they had my little brother Seth", she said.

"You guys even changed to your step dad's last name", I said.

She put her beer down.

"I never told you that", she said.

"Seth did, he's my Sergeant remember", I said, truth was Roman told me.

She nodded.

"Yeah, we teased him all the time because he was a surprise. My mom didn't think she could get pregnant again and next thing you know, she is", Brie said smiling.

I chuckled.

"So we call him surprise to piss him off", she said laughing.

"What about your dad, where's he?", I asked.

Her smile fell. We didn't really talk about our families in our letters, so I knew nothing about them except from what Roman has told me.

"With his new, younger wife, Emma. They live a few hours away, thank God they can't have kids because I don't think I could stand to see their offspring", she said.

I chuckled.

"You hate her that much", I said.

"She befriended our mom, us, next thing you know, my brother comes home from school to find her and my dad together. My mom was heartbroken, he told her he should have never married her. My brother punched him and kicked him out", she said.

"I'm sorry, if I was your brother I would have done the same", I said.

"He doesn't come to see us and we don't go to see him. He knows we changed our last name to our step dad's", she said.

"He didn't say anything after you did?", I asked.

"He called us ungrateful. Our step dad is amazing, he's easy to talk too, unlike our dad. He was always angry and talked down to us. He tried to hit Nikki and I once but Randy stopped him", she said.

"You think your step dad will like me?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"I know he will, you remind me of him", she said.

I smiled.

"Think your brother will like me?", I asked, before taking a drink of my beer.

"I think he will. He'll probably give you a hard time but that's only because he's protective of me and my siblings.", she said.

I nodded. I don't think he's going to like me after he finds out that I was in on this Roman and Artemis situation. She might hate me too.

"What about you, what is your family like?", she asked.

She rested her head on her hand.

"Well, my mom worked two jobs to make sure there was a roof over our heads and food on the table. My dad took off on us before I was born, so we share that in common. I have an older sister", I said.

She nodded.

"You really are beautiful, you know that", I said.

She blushed. I leaned over and pressed my lips against hers. She responded.

"Want to go back to my place?", she asked.

"I really like you and that's why I'm going to decline. I don't want you thinking that the only reason I wanted to meet you was to have sex.", I said.

She smiled.

"That's sweet but I would really like it if you came home with me. Now I know you'll call me the next day", she said.

I licked my lips.

"After you darlin", I said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

When I walked back out of the kitchen, she was coming out of the hall.

"Everything go ok?", I asked.

"Fine, I told you I could do it", she said.

She found the couch and sat down. I noticed the goosebumps on her arms.

"Are you cold?", I asked, touching her arm.

"Just a little", she said softly.

I went over to the fireplace and turned it on. I set a warm thick blanket on the floor in front of it. Going back over to her, I took her hand and she stood.

"I'm going to put you closer to the fire", I said.

She nodded and I guided her, helping her sit. She took her shoes off and I followed. Sitting close to her.

"I made you a sandwich", I said, setting the plate in her lap.

"Thank you", she said.

We ate quietly. I couldn't help but take glances at her.

"Do I have something on my face?", she asked.

"How did you know I was looking at you?", I asked.

"I could feel it, you never had the feeling of being watched", she said.

"Sorry, I just can't believe you're here, with me", I said.

She smiled.

"So, tell me more about your family?", she asked.

"Well, I have an older brother and three older sisters, I'm the baby", I said.

"What are they like?", she asked.

"Well, since I was the younger one, they always made me do everything. They would lie to me and say it was a game but as I grew older I started realizing what they were doing and stopped listening to them. My older brother runs a contrustion business, one of my sister's is a lawyer, the other one is a stay at home mom, and the youngest before me is a teacher", I said.

She laughed.

"What about you?", I asked.

"Its just me and my brother. My parents figured why have more when they already had a boy and girl. My brother's a mechanic and so is my dad, but they don't work together. I think they would kill each other if they did", she said.

"You never talk about your mom", I said.

Her eyes were sad.

"She died, a few years ago. Car accident, I was in the car but I don't remember much of that night", she said.

"You guys hit a tree or something?", I asked.

I needed to know what she knew about my dad. She shook her head no.

"I was told another car hit ours. We went off the road and they said I hit the side of my head, knocking me out. I woke up in the dark, then I found out my mom was killed.", she said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

I didn't know if I was apologizing for her loss or for my dad hitting her car. Maybe both.

"Things happen", she said.

"Do you know who hit you?", I asked, my throat going dry, I tried to swallow.

"No, just that it was a man. I found out a few months ago that he was married or is married. We ran into his wife when we went grocery shopping.", she said.

"Did she say anything to you?", I asked.

"Not to me but to my brother and dad. She said she didn't know we would be there. I honestly don't think she meant any harm", she said.

"I'm sure she didn't", I said softly.

It was quiet for a moment. I needed to know if she held any hate for my family and what happened.

"Do you hate the man?", I asked, the question hurting my heart.

"At first I did. My mom was dead and I was blind. Wouldn't you hate him too?", she said.

"I would", I said, which was true.

"But I don't hate him anymore. There was no point, it wouldn't change anything. I think if I were to have that man in front of me, I would hug him and let him know it wasn't his fault. Things happen for a reason", she said.

"How do you know it wasn't his fault?", I asked.

"He wasn't drinking when he crashed into us, according to what my aunt Paige told me. I know for sure that my mom wasn't drinking. The turn where we crashed is dangerous, there's been more than one accident there besides ours. I think that's probably why I hold no hate towards him", she said.

"So you've never met anyone from his family? Assuming he has one", I said.

She shook her head no.

"If I ever did run into his family, I would probably just smile and keep walking", she said.

I nodded.

"What about your parents?", she asked.

"My mom works at the hospital and my dad, he, well he works in construction with my brother", I said.

"What's your mom's name? Maybe I've met her. I spent most of my time at the hospital after the accident and I go and visit from time to time", she said.

"Patricia", I said.

"No, sorry", she said.

I licked my lips, looking at hers. They looked so soft. I slowly moved closer, she tensed. I think she knew. She could probably feel my breath on her lips. She closed her eyes on instinct, I pressed my lips against hers, gently helping her lay back. Her body felt right under mine, trying to keep my weight off her.

Her hands moving down my sides and under my shirt. Her fingers sliding up my back, I shivered. My hand finding her thigh and lifting it around my waist.

I wanted more and she did too. I could feel her pressing herself into me.

"Artemis", I whispered her name against her lips.


	11. Chapter 11-My Girl

**Roman-**

The feeling of her lips against mine felt amazing. The feeling of her underneath me, her hands moving down to the edge of my shirt, finding their way underneath to touch my skin. I shivered. Pulling away.

"Why did you stop?", she asked, while catching her breath.

I licked my lips, hers were swollen and wet. I couldn't help myself, I gave her a quick kiss.

"We just met, I can't do that. I don't want you thinking that that's the only reason I wanted to meet", I said.

I ran my finger down her arm and when it reached her hand, I locked mine with hers.

"Besides, I haven't officially made you my girl", I said smiling.

She bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling.

"We can still have sex. Millions of people do it even if they aren't a couple", she said.

I raised a brow, clearing my throat.

"You can ask", she said smirking.

"How many guys have you been with?", I asked, her hand was still in mine.

"Three", she said.

"Three?", I asked.

"Is that a problem or are you trying to figure out how three guys could have sex with me while I'm blind", she said.

I chuckled.

"Its not because you're blind and it's not a problem. You said your brother and dad never let you out of their sights, so I'm trying to figure out how you do it with them around", I said.

She laughed.

"The first one was my freshmen year in high school. It was awkward and not so good", she said.

"Usually the first time never is. Mine wasn't either, probably because I didn't know what to do", I said laughing.

"The second time was junior year, I went to my boyfriend's prom", she said.

"And the third?", I asked.

"Two years after my accident. He was a new doctor at the hospital I was admitted to. I volunteered there, reading to the kids", she said.

"Reading?", I asked.

"They do have books with braille, you know", she said smiling.

"I'm sorry, this is all just so new for me and I don't mean to", she stopped me.

"Its fine Roman, stop apologizing. Like I said, it's going to take some time for you to get use to me", she said.

"Yeah", I said, before kissing her.

She smiled.

"So this doctor guy, was it a relationship or just sex?", I asked.

"It was a relationship", she said.

"How did you meet him?", I asked.

"Why so curious?", she asked.

"I just, want to know if you upgraded or downgraded with me", I said.

"Roman. Like I said I volunteered at the hospital for a bit. He was on his lunch break, apparently he would stop there during all his breaks.", she said.

"He finally got the guts to ask you out", I said.

"We were friends first. We talked and he went to see me at home. My dad met him and liked him, I think mostly because he was a doctor", she said.

"You think he would like me?", I asked softly.

"I think he would", she said.

I stayed quiet, her fingers finding my face, gently touching my cheek.

"You ok?", she asked.

"Does he still work at the hospital?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Why did you break up?", I asked.

"He was transferred and I didn't want to do the long distance thing. He wanted me to go with him but I couldn't go so far away from my dad and brother. Sometimes I regretted not going with him, ease the burden from my brother and dad. Anyway he came back about a year ago, I haven't heard from him", she said.

"Do you still regret it?", I asked, hurt.

She smiled.

"No because then that would mean I regret you and I don't", she said.

I moved closer to her lips.

"Good answer and you aren't a burden", I mumbled against them.

"And you? Any woman out there that I might lose you too?", she asked.

"You won't lose me, but I was engaged", I said.

"Oh yeah, what happened?", she asked.

"We dated through out high school, off and on. I felt like I had to marry her. After my first tour, when I got home, I don't know I guess I just snapped. I yelled at her, she yelled at me. She cheated, I cheated. I told her to keep the ring but that when I got back from my second tour, I wanted her gone. When I called my mom, she confirmed that Gia was gone and so was all her stuff and mine. My mom and sisters did me the favor of redecorating my house. I guess it was a good thing the house was under my name or else I wouldn't have a place to live", I said.

"So you cheated?", she asked.

"I wouldn't hurt you like that. I found out she cheated on me and so I guess, I figured I could too but I would never do that to you. I promise, I can be faithful", I said.

"Its ok, I get it", she said.

I let go of her hand and sat up. She sat up slowly, her thigh bumped into mine. Her hand was out and she moved it till she found my arm.

"She was your one?", she asked.

"No, but I almost made the mistake of thinking she was.", I said.

"That's why you're upset?", she asked.

Her hand squeezed my arm.

"No. I don't want you thinking I'm a cheater or that I'm with women all the time. I can be a one woman man", I said.

She kissed my arm.

"You'll have to show me", she whispered.

I smiled.

"Are you telling me to ask you out?", I asked.

"Maybe", she blushed.

"Artemis, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?", I asked.

"I would love too", she said.

I leaned over and kissed her. She tried to pull me back on top of her and lay us down, but I didn't let her.

"Then I would like to wait for the right moment. Don't get me wrong, I really really really want to be with you right now. You don't know how bad", I said, my hand moving to squeeze her hip, I licked my lips.

"Fine, if that's what you really want", she said.

I laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you", I said.

"I'm sure you'll make it up to me when the time is right", she said.

"I will baby", I said, kissing her.

"Oh are we using nicknames now", she said smiling.

I chuckled.

"I can't call you my baby?", I asked.

"You can, as long as you don't mind me calling you that", she said.

"I don't mind", I said, kissing her.

* * *

 **Seth & Paige-**

"You think everything is going ok with Roman and Artemis?", I asked.

Paige came over to me and kissed the top of my head as she served me breakfast. She was in only my shirt, happily singing along to the music on our radio.

"You think I should call him and check up on her?", I asked.

"Would you stop worrying, I'm sure she's fine", she said, sitting beside me.

I nodded.

"You don't trust him?", she asked.

"I do, I just, I don't know. Maybe we were wrong in doing this. We didn't really think this through.", I said.

She reached over placing my chin in her hand.

"You can't back out now. This is going to work", she said.

I nodded and she kissed me.

"I love you", she said.

I pecked her lips.

"And I love you", I said.

"She's fine", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Dean & Brie-**

I woke up with Brie in my arms. It's been a while since I've woken up with a woman beside me. She stretched and yawned.

"Good morning", I said.

She smiled.

"Morning", she said.

I leaned down and kissed her.

"Are you busy today?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"Want to meet my brother, my older brother?", she asked.

If I met him he would know that I was the one calling Artemis for Roman. I sat up.

"Not yet. How about breakfast though? My treat", I said.

She nodded.

"Sounds good", she said.

She stood to use the bathroom. I needed Seth to explain what was going on to his sister. If she found out and not from me, she was going to be angry. I grabbed my phone and texted Roman.

" _Dude, Brie wants me to meet Randy. I told her no but eventually I'll have too. You have to get Seth to tell her, please"-_ **Dean**

After a few minutes, my phone dinged.

" _Alright, I'll text Seth now. Maybe we can sit Brie down and tell her together. Hopefully she'll understand and agree"-_ **Roman**

I sighed and rubbed my face in my hands.

"You ok?", Brie asked, coming out of the bathroom.

I looked over at her and nodded.

"Yeah, just waiting on you", I said.

She smiled.

* * *

 **Roman & Artemis-**

Artemis was asleep beside me. I stood slowly and walked out of the cabin so I could call Seth.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hey, did you get my text?", I asked.

"Yeah, I talked to Paige and she thinks we should too.", he said.

"Alright", I said.

"How is she?", he asked.

"She's sleeping right now. We talked last night and before you ask, yes that's all we did", I said.

"Good or else I would have to kill you", he said.

"Like you could", I said.

"Don't forget, at the café before it gets dark. My brother would go crazy if she wasn't home when he got home from work", he said.

"I know", I said.

I ended the call with him and walked back inside, getting to the room. Artemis turned slowly.

"Everything ok?", she asked sleepy.

"Yeah babe, just got a phone call", I said.

She nodded, eyes closed. I laid back beside her and kissed her nose. She smiled.

"I like waking up beside you", I whispered.

"I wish I could see your face", she said, her eyes open.

They moved from side to side.

"Then you wouldn't like me as much", I said, hoping a joke would ease her.

She laughed softly.


	12. Chapter 12-Hope She'll Understand

**Roman-**

She was putting her snow boots on. It amazed me how she could get dressed. I leaned against the door, crossing my arms over my chest and continued to watch her.

"Roman?", she asked.

"Yeah?", I asked, I didn't make a sound.

How did she know? She smiled.

"I can smell your cologne, I like it", she said, standing and grabbing her stick.

"It just amazes me how you can get dressed without seeing what you're doing", I said.

"It wasn't always this easy, trust me. It took a while for me to learn it, sometimes I get something wrong. My shirt isn't inside out or backwards, is it?", she said.

"No, you're perfect", I said.

She blushed.

"So what are we doing today Romeo?", she asked.

I went over to her and placed my hands on her hips.

"We are going to enjoy the snow for a bit then maybe hot chocolate by the fire, chocolate covered strawberries. Lunch and then I take you to your uncle before your dad and brother send a search party", I said.

She laughed. I locked my hand with hers.

"Lets get our day started", I said.

* * *

 **Paige & Seth-**

"So do you have any clue as to how you're going to explain this to your sister?", Paige asked as we drove to the supermarket.

We had invited Dean and Brie over for dinner, told her it was important and she accepted. I shrugged.

"I want to explain everything to her before she sees Roman. I don't want her going off on him before we even have a chance to explain things.", I said.

She nodded.

"But how are you going to break it to her? Make her understand?", she asked.

"I'll tell her it was my idea, that way she won't get mad at you", I said.

"Oh no, I'm as much to blame for this as you are. I can handle your sister's wrath", she said.

I smiled.

"Maybe hide Roman in your room and once I'm done explaining what we've done. He can come out and beg her not to ruin this for Artemis and hope she doesn't run and tell Randy what we've done", I said.

"You think she might?", she asked a little nervous.

"Brie was always easier to talk to than Nikki. She can actually keep secrets", I said.

"But you know just as well as I do, that the twins hate the Reigns family just as much as your brother and nephew does. You did as well till you finally saw the light", she said.

"I was just tired of being angry all the time. Artemis had told me one time that she wanted to meet the man. I yelled at her and told her she was crazy. She admitted that at first she was angry at him but knew that it wasn't his fault. She wanted to tell him that she forgives him", I said.

I chuckled and leaned my head back.

"Can you believe that? The one person hurt most by this accident and she wanted him to know she forgave him", I said.

"Because she's her mother's daughter. Melina would have done the same if roles were reversed", Paige said.

"True, my brother though", I stopped.

"He lost the love of his life and almost lost his only daughter. Understand him just a little", she said.

"I do, we all loved Melina. She was like a second mother to me, Randy's like a dad", I said.

"This is going to work Seth, both families will heal", she said.

"I hope so", I said.

* * *

 **Roman & Artemis-**

Our clothes were wet from the snow. Roman had taken me snowboarding, an instructor would wait at the bottom just in case I needed help.

"I'm glad you had fun baby", Roman said.

"My brother and dad would have never let me do that. Thank you", I said smiling.

I felt his warm breath against my face before his lips pressed against mine.

"You should shower before you catch a cold, I'll get a fire started", he whispered against my lips.

"If I asked you to join me", I said.

"Baby, I've told you where I stand with that. I know how extremely attracted you are to me, feelings mutual because there is nothing I want more then to take you right now", he said.

I felt his hands squeeze my hips and then slowly move down to my butt. His breathing picking up.

"Shower", he said, turning me and slapping my butt.

I jumped in surprise and blushed. I heard him sigh before making my way to the hall and finding the bathroom. Roman was adjusting himself in his pants.

* * *

"Damn woman's going to kill me", I mumbled.

I heard the shower go on and got started on the hot chocolate. Pulling out the strawberries from the fridge, along with some champagne. Getting the fire started and setting everything up in front of it. I got a message on my phone, grabbing it off the coffee table.

" _Brie and Dean are coming over for dinner. I'm telling her then. You'll be in Paige's room while I tell her and when I ask you to come out, you'll come out and explain your side"-_ **Seth**

" _Got it"-_ **Roman**

" _How's my niece?"_ - **Seth**

I chuckled.

" _Happy. I took her snowboarding this morning and she loved it. Having a nice relaxing time by the fire now"-_ **Roman**

" _No funny business Reigns"-_ **Seth**

" _You don't have to worry about that from my end. You might want to talk to her though"-_ **Roman**

" _She's not some slut, she just wants to know that you find her attractive."-_ **Seth**

" _I've got that covered"-_ **Roman**

" _Reigns I swear, if she comes back covered in love bites, I will murder you. No, my brother will"-_ **Seth**

" _Relax, no one is going to see them"-_ **Roman**

" _Damn it Reigns"-_ **Seth**

I laughed.

" _Relax, her skin is clean and love bite free"-_ **Roman**

" _Better be, see you later at the café"-_ **Seth**

I set my phone down and went towards our room. She was in a towel and I groaned.

"Roman", she said.

I cleared my throat.

"Just going to hop into the shower now. I'll be quick", I said.

She nodded before opening her towel. I couldn't take my eyes off of her body.

"Cold shower it is", I said, before walking in.

I heard her laugh.

* * *

 **Seth-**

My leg bounced nervously, they were an hour late. Seeing his truck, I stood and walked out.

"Sorry, we didn't count on the traffic", Roman said, coming around to open the door for Artemis.

"My brother has been texting me nonstop", I said.

Artemis smiled.

"Tell him you took me to the mall", she said.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Did you have fun Lady bug?", I asked.

She nodded with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face.

"Good", I said, before looking at Roman.

"Thanks. See you later?", I said.

He nodded. He took Artemis's hand, pulling her towards him. I raised a brow as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't forget, dinner tomorrow night", he said to her.

"Counting the minutes", she said.

He gave her one last quick kiss before releasing her to me. She took my arm and we walked to my car.

"That was some kiss", I said.

"Uncle Seth", she blushed.

"What, I'm just saying. Did he do that the entire time you were together?", I asked.

"All we did was kiss. He didn't want to take it far because we're just getting to know each other", she said.

"Good", I said.

She looked down.

"What is it?", I asked.

"What if he didn't want to sleep with me because", I stopped her.

"Hey, he doesn't care that you're blind. If he did, he wouldn't have met you. He wouldn't have taken you on this trip or kissed you like that", I said.

"This is just new for me. I mean after AJ, I didn't think any man would find me attractive", she said.

"But one has and he's a good man", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"He is", she said.

Helping her into my car, I drove her to my brother.

"Have you seen AJ?", I asked out of curiosity.

"I heard he was back but no I haven't seen him. I can't see remember. I'm suppose to go to the hospital tomorrow to read to the kids. I don't know if I want to go", she said.

"What if he confessed that he was still in love with you?", I asked.

"I won't do that to Roman. If AJ does want to try again, he'll have to wait and see how things between Roman and I go", she said.

I nodded.

"Uncle surprise, did you just nod?", she asked.

I laughed and so did she.

"I hate that, I honestly wish my brother never told you that", I said laughing.

I pulled up in front of her house. My brother stormed out.

"You are never taking her again", he said, pointing a finger at me.

I knew he didn't mean it. He was scared though of something happening to her when he wasn't around.

"Dad", Artemis said.

"He doesn't mean it Art, he's just worried. Right big brother", I said.

He sighed.

"Right", he said.

I nodded.

"I'll see you both tomorrow, have a nice night and I'm glad you had fun today Artemis", I said.

She smiled. She knew she wasn't suppose to tell her dad about Roman. I got back in my car and drove to Paige's house. Walking in, Roman was already there.

"You weren't suppose to be here till later", I said.

"I told him to come over. I wanted to know what he was going to say to Brie to convince her not to tell Randy", Paige said.

I nodded.

"Was it any good, convincing?", I asked.

Paige nodded with a smile.

"Lets hope she'll understand", I said.

"Whether she understands or not, I'm going to be with Artemis. Your brother can put up a fence, rabid dogs, they won't stop me. I'll take her if I have too", he said.

"Before you take her, can we first see what Brie says", I said.

Roman relaxed.

"Brie has always been the understanding one, but I need you to hide till after I talk to her.", I said.

He nodded.

"I can do that", he said.


	13. Chapter 13-Momma Wouldn't Like This

**Roman-**

Time was going too slow. I paced their living room, then Seth did. Paige followed, we each had our worries and voiced them. This could either go great and she'll understand, letting me be with her niece or this can go horribly wrong and she tells her big brother about me. Someone knocked.

"Ok, wait in there till I'm done and I call you", Seth said.

I nodded and went to their room. I left the door a crack open so I could hear their conversation.

* * *

 **Seth-**

Apart of me knew this wasn't going to end well, Dean and Roman included. Maybe they'll both lose their girls.

"So, I've been going over and over in my head for the reason why you wanted us to come over. Are you two engaged again?", Brie asked.

I looked at Paige. She looked sad and I hated that it was because of me.

"No, sorry", Paige said.

Brie nodded.

"There's something I have to tell you. You might think me stupid for doing it, but I had the right intentions", I said.

Brie looked worried now.

"What is it?", she asked.

"It has to do with the Reigns family", I said.

She instantly got angry.

"What did they do?", she asked.

"They didn't, I did", I said.

"You aren't making sense Seth, what are you saying?", Brie asked.

"Artemis's pen pal, she didn't get him by random. I hand picked him", I was cut off by Paige.

"We did", Paige said.

"Sorry, yes, we did", I said.

"How?", Brie asked.

"I made sure the letters went to him. Paige would address Artemis's letters to me then I would change it to another envelope and give it to him", I said.

"Who is him?", Brie asked.

"Roman Reigns", I said.

She stood.

"Seth Colby Rollins, are you insane?", she yelled.

"Just listen to me for a second, let me explain", I said, standing as well.

"Explain what? That you put our niece together with the son of the man who killed her mother", she yelled.

"That's just it, his father did it. Not him, don't take your anger out on him. On any of his family, doesn't it hurt when you look at them with hate when they, just like Artemis was innocent in all of this", I said.

"You hated them just as much as we did", she defended.

"Yeah and guess what, it didn't bring Melina back. It made me angry all the time. I'm sick of being angry, I just want to be happy again", I yelled.

"Don't blame us for you canceling your engagement, that was all you little brother", she yelled.

"Yeah it was and I hate myself for it because I hurt the person that I love the most", I yelled.

"We know it won't bring Melina back, but Artemis is still alive and blind because of him. Seeing her every day like that kills us and it reminds us of what happened. Every day Seth, you don't see it every day because you aren't here all the time like we are.", she said, crying now.

"So what? Are we just going to be angry for the rest of our lives? I can't live like that and I know damn well Artemis isn't going to want to live that way", I said.

Brie sat back down and covered her eyes with her hands. Dean rubbed her back gently, whispering that it's ok.

"Roman took her the other day. He took her to the snow and she got on a snowboard. Brie", I said, getting down on my knees.

She looked up, I wiped her tears.

"I have never seen her smile so big since before the accident", I said.

I looked at Dean, he nodded.

"Roman's not a bad guy", he said.

She turned to look at him.

"He's my best friend. He's the only one who can stand my boring jokes and annoying habits. I think he might even be in love with your niece", he said.

"You knew?", she asked.

"When he would call her, he would have me ask for her. Your brother thinks she's talking to me", he said.

She shook her head.

"How can you guys do this? Forget Randy and Apollo, forget us. Artemis is putting her heart out there and you are forcing it to get hurt", she said.

"We thought about that, for months.", Paige said.

"He makes her happy. We are going to tell her who he is but I just want her to give him a chance before she judges him too quickly because of Randy", I said.

"Why tell me about your plans?", she asked.

"Because this involved Dean. We don't want you to think that he's playing you or Artemis. He'll be the decoy, he's going to pick her up and then deliver her to Roman", I said.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not saying that because I hate them. I'm saying that because I'm looking out for Artemis", she said.

"And I get that, but neither family can heal with all of us at each other's throats. Aren't you tired?", I said.

She sighed and nodded.

"I am", she said.

"Then help me, help us heal our families", I said.

Brie looked over my shoulder and she stood. I turned to see Roman.

"I know what my dad did was awful. I wish I could do something, change what happened but I can't. The only thing I can do, is love your niece because yes, I'm already in love with her", he said, looking Brie right in her eyes.

He was being honest with her. Brie crossed her arms over her chest, a sign that she was willing to hear him out.

"I know that eventually we will have to tell her dad and I will stand there and tell him that I'm in love with her. He can yell at me, hit me and I'll take it but I won't let Artemis go without a fight", he said.

"And what if she hates you and never wants to see you again?", she asked.

"She'll say that but she won't mean it. I won't give up on her", he said.

She looked away from him.

"My dad, even though he's locked up in that place, he asks about your family when my mom visits him. He's hoping he'll be out soon because he does feel bad, guilty. He wants to apologize personally even if your brother might want to hit him. Like me, he'll stand there and take it", he said.

Brie wiped at the tear that slipped.

"I'm sorry for the pain that my family has caused yours, I am sorry", he said.

Brie started crying again. I wrapped my arms around her and she held onto me.

"We all need this Brie", I whispered.

She pulled away and nodded, wiping her cheeks.

"As long as you promise that as soon as you know she's in love with him, that you'll tell Randy", Brie said serious.

I nodded and so did Roman.

"So what's the plan?", she asked.

Roman went over to her and held out his hand. It took her a few minutes but she finally took it and shook hands with him.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

Dinner was quiet.

"How was everyone's day?", I asked out loud.

"Usual", Apollo answered.

"Dad?", I asked.

"What's that?", Apollo asked.

"Its from the lawyers, the man who", he stopped.

Neither Apollo or I said anything, we knew who he meant. I held my hand out on the table and I felt my dad take it.

"He's eligible for parole, next month", he said.

"What?", Apollo asked.

"They sent our lawyer a letter saying that the judge might let him out if and only if Artemis writes a letter telling the judge that she agrees with letting him out", he said.

"I can do it", I said.

"Absolutely not, let him rot in there for all I care", my dad said.

"But", he stopped me.

"No buts", he said, slamming his hand down on the table.

I jumped.

"If we can't have mom here with us, his family shouldn't get him either. Its not fair", my dad said.

"You know momma wouldn't like this, she would be so angry at you", I said.

"Artemis", my brother said.

I stood and found my way upstairs. Getting to my room, I made sure to slam the door. I was old enough to make my own decisions. If I wanted to help that man, I was going too. For that I would need my uncle Seth's help. Someone knocked and I ignored it. I heard my door open.

"Artemis", my dad.

I heard him walk over and I felt him sit on my bed.

"I don't think I could ever forgive that man for what he did. He took your mom away from me, he almost took you", he said.

"But he didn't", I said.

"I know you don't want me to be angry anymore, but I am. His family is happy and ours is missing a piece", he said.

"But so is theirs", I said.

"Its not the same thing. They can still see him, visit him. Hold him, we can't do that with your mom. They don't understand real loss", he said.

"You know mom wouldn't want us to be this way. She would help that man and look him right in the eye and say, I forgive you", I said.

"Because that was the kind of person your mom was. You are so much like her and I know you want to forgive this man and let him be happy with his family but I can't", he said.

"Can you try, I mean really try", I almost begged.

I heard him sigh.

"Just give me more time", he said, before kissing the side of my head.

I nodded.

"I love you and the last thing I want is for you to hate me.", he said.

"I don't hate you, you've taken care of me my entire life. You're my dad and you're just looking out for me", I said.

"Work tomorrow?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Then a date", I said.

"A date?", he asked.

"Yeah with, with Dean", I said, remembering my uncle saying not to tell my dad it was Roman.

"He's real and he's coming over?", my dad asked.

I laughed.

"Yes he's real and yes he's coming over. Be nice, tell the same thing to Apollo", I said.

"Oh that reminds me, AJ called. Something about reminding you that you volunteer tomorrow after you get out of work.", he said.

"He called?", I asked.

"Yeah, also sounded like he really wanted to talk to you", he said.

"Well, he did leave without saying goodbye", I said.

"I'm sure that's what he wants to talk about", he said.

I nodded.

"Goodnight Art", he said, before I heard my door close.

I didn't know if I wanted to talk to AJ alone.


	14. Chapter 14-I Would Never

**Artemis-**

I finished getting dressed. Apollo made sure I put on everything the right way as always. He helped me down.

"Good morning sunshine", I heard my uncle Seth.

I smiled, just the person I needed to talk with. I could hear my dad ruffling the newspaper and mumbling something about my uncle shoving the good morning somewhere. Seth laughed.

"So, I hear you have a date tonight", Seth said.

I knew he was doing that to get under my dad's skin. I nodded and found my chair.

"Yup", I said.

"And why wasn't I informed?", my dad asked.

"But you were dad", I said.

My brother laughed, probably at my dad's angry expression. He made the funniest mad faces. Before, my brother and I would try to get him mad just to see those expressions. My mom would laugh too and kiss his cheek, letting him know we were just messing around.

"Aren't you late for work?", my dad asked.

"Still have twenty minutes", my brother said.

"Anyway, I know you have that thing at the hospital today, so I'm going to be taking you. I want to see first hand how this thing goes", Seth said.

"No, you want to keep her from AJ. You never liked him", my dad said.

I smirked.

"He was too nice and respectful. Doesn't that seem off to you? He's hiding something", my uncle said.

Apollo laughed.

"Well I liked him", my dad said, ruffling the newspaper again.

That meant he was done with this conversation.

"Is anyone going to ask me what I think or want? I'm blind not deaf", I said.

"What do you want?", Apollo asked.

"A lot of things. When it comes to dating its my choice who I want to be with. Right now it's Dean", I said.

Everyone stayed quiet. I heard a plate being set down then someone kissed the top of my head.

"Eat and then I'll take you to the hospital", my uncle Seth said.

I nodded and felt around for my fork.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I hadn't gone to my house since my family fixed it up after Gia left with everything. I unlocked my front door and walked in, sheets covering my sofas and tv set. I opened the curtains and windows.

"Man, when you said this place was going to be dusty you weren't kidding", Dean said, looking around.

He was going to be staying with me while we were home.

"I haven't been here since she took everything. My family replaced it but I never wanted to see it. They covered everything and that was it", I said.

He nodded.

"Mom's tried keeping up with the cleaning every now and then but sometimes none of us can get around to it", Matt said, walking in with groceries.

He set the bags down in the kitchen.

"There's more in the car, mom wanted you to have some food in this place", Matt said.

"I'll go get the rest of the bags", Dean said behind me.

I nodded, Matt opened my fridge.

"Its not cold yet, we turned the power and water yesterday.", he said.

I nodded.

"Dad knows you're home", he said.

I chuckled and shook my head no.

"That's why you came instead of mom", I said.

"He wants to see you, he misses you", he said.

"I can't see him like that, I don't want to see him that way", I said, raising my voice.

Dean placed the bags on the counter.

"Mom told us you were dating the Rollins girl", he said.

I looked at my brother.

"Maybe you can convince her of telling the judge to let him out on parole. She can help dad", Matt said.

"Don't even think that I would do that, I would never use her that way", I said.

Dean kept quiet.

"But she can help dad, we all agreed on it", my brother said.

"But I didn't", I yelled, stepping up to my brother.

Dean pushed himself between us.

"Calm down brother, go take a walk", Dean said, pushing me out.

I turned and slammed my front door on my way out.

* * *

 **Dean-**

I looked at Matt.

"I know I don't know the whole story on this situation, but to ask him to do that. Its not fair to him, he really likes her", I said.

"My dad is rotting in jail for an accident", Matt said.

"And you want to take it out on the girl? In innocent human being? She's lost her mom and her sight, now you want to break her heart.", I said getting angry.

"We all just want my dad home. His lawyer said that if we can convince one of them to talk on his behalf and say they are ok with letting him out. He can come home", Matt said.

I sighed.

"But you can't ask your brother to do that. She's going to think that the only reason he was with her was because of that. He's happy and smiling again, don't take that. I'm sure your dad will understand", I said.

Matt sighed.

"Besides she doesn't know who Roman is. Her family doesn't know about him, they think she's dating me.", I said.

"Is he crazy? If her dad finds out", I stopped him.

"We all know the consequences", I said.

"I should go, Roman isn't going to want me here right now", he said.

I nodded. He grabbed his keys and walked out. A few minutes later Roman was walking back in, I was putting the food away.

"How was your walk?", I asked.

"Refreshing", he said.

I nodded.

"He's not going to ask again", I said.

"How can they think that I would do that, that I would use her that way", he said angry.

"They just want your dad home, but I told him this wasn't the way to go about it", I said.

"I want my dad home too but I'm not about to use my girlfriend to get him home", he said.

"I know bud", I said.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

My uncle wanted to hang around and watch what I do. He's never seen me read to the kids here. He squeezed my arm.

"Ex Romeo, is coming our way", my uncle whispered.

I giggled.

"We still have time to turn this corner, just say now", he whispered.

"I can't avoid him, he'll probably just come find me later or go to the house and I really don't want him doing that when Dean picks me up. He'll probably tell Roman and Roman's going to want to know why AJ was there", I said.

"You told him about AJ?", Seth asked.

I nodded.

"He told me about Gia", I said.

"Are you going to tell him about talking to him now?", he asked.

"Of course, no secrets between us", I said.

My uncle stayed quiet and then I heard someone clear their throat.

"Wow, Artemis, you look amazing. How long has it been?", AJ said.

"Awhile and thanks, you remember my uncle Seth", I said.

"Yeah, hey man. Welcome home", he said.

"Thanks", my uncle said, sounding bored.

"So um, how have you been Art?", AJ asked.

"Good", I said.

"Dating, she has a boyfriend. He's a good guy, a friend of mine, and Marine", my uncle Seth filled in.

"Oh you're dating?", AJ asked.

Before I could answer, my uncle did.

"Yes she is", he said.

"I really have to go, reading starts soon. Uncle Seth please help me", I said, tugging on him.

He started guiding me. I heard another set of footsteps following.

"I really want to talk to you Artemis, about how I left. Can I come over tonight and talk?", AJ asked.

"I can't, I have a date", I said.

"Oh, maybe lunch tomorrow? Please I just really want to talk and apologize", he said.

My uncle mumbled something I didn't understand. Probably insulting AJ.

"Ok, sure", I said nodding.

"Thanks Art", he said.

I nodded.

"I thought he would never leave", my uncle said.

He sat me down and handed me a book. I felt the name of it.

"You going to tell Roman about meeting him for lunch tomorrow?", he asked.

"Yes, like I said no secrets", I said.

"Yeah, sure", he said softly.


	15. Chapter 15-I'm Focused On You

**Artemis-**

After I finished reading, the kids came over and hugged me. Some of them knew me already and some wanted to know how I read the book since I'm blind.

"I have a question", I recognized that deep voice.

I smiled.

"Yes?", I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me? I know we have a date later, but I just can't wait. I missed you", he said.

The kids giggled.

"Uncle Seth", I said.

"Its alright with me, I'll find something to keep me busy while I wait for you", he said.

"Ok", I said.

"Reigns, text me in two hours where I can pick her up", my uncle said.

"I know the drill", Roman said.

"Bye Miss Rollins, see you in two weeks", the kids called.

I waved.

"Were you here the entire time?", I asked.

"Yes, I remembered you said you would be here. These kids love you", he said.

I nodded.

"Some of them have been coming to listen to me read for about three years. I visit with them from time to time. My brother helps me deliver them Christmas gifts. My dad checks in with their families, he fixes their cars or if they need anything, my dad helps them out", I said.

"That's nice of your dad", he said, sounding surprised.

"I know a lot of people think my dad is some big asshole and I don't blame them. After my mom died, my dad drank himself to sleep every night, he lost his last job. He would start fights over the stupidest things. We almost lost everything. If it wasn't for my uncle, we would have lost our house. One night my brother and I went out looking for him, he yelled at him and my dad almost hit my brother. I sort of stepped in or tried too and I lost my footing, slipped, glass broke and I fell on it. I cut my side and needed stitches.", I said.

"Your dad opened his eyes", he said.

I nodded.

"He stopped drinking for awhile, now he drinks a beer or two but that's about it. Anyway, since some of these families knew who I was, they decided to help my family with what they could", I said.

"I don't think your dad is an asshole, stubborn maybe. He's lost a piece of himself, the love of his life. If I was in his place, I would probably be the same way", he said.

I felt his hand in mine.

"Lets get to lunch baby, your uncle only gave me two hours", he said.

I laughed softly.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Walking down the hall towards the entrance, a man kept watching us. He signed something a nurse showed him before jogging over to us. He stood in front of us.

"Hey Art, who's this?", he asked.

"My boyfriend", she said.

I raised a brow at him.

"Dean Ambrose", I said, holding my hand out.

He shook it. I didn't know if Artemis has told him about the accident or if Randy has mentioned my last name. Either way I couldn't risk him running off to her dad and spilling my name.

"AJ Styles", he said.

As soon as he said his name, I knew who he was. He looked at Artemis.

"We still on for tomorrow?", he asked her.

He only asked her that to get under my skin, to let me know they had something planned behind my back.

"Oh yeah she told me, you two have a lot to talk about", I said.

AJ nodded.

"We have to go AJ, but yeah we're still on", she said.

He nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Dean", he said, before walking passed us but not before he squeezed her arm. I wanted to turn around and punch him for touching her. Artemis, sensing something was up, tightened her grip on me.

"Easy killer", she whispered.

I tried to relax. Once at the truck, I helped her in, walking over to my side.

"Why is he meeting with you tomorrow?", I asked.

I couldn't relax till I knew why they were meeting.

"But don't you already know, that's what you told him", she said, smirk on her face.

I sighed and rubbed my face in my hands.

"Baby, I'm so close to jumping out of this truck, finding that guy and kicking his ass", I said.

"That's so sexy, my wild man", she said.

I couldn't help but laugh. She smiled.

"Artemis", I said.

"I was going to tell you tonight at dinner, but then you surprised me. I was going to tell you when we were alone but he beat me to it", she said.

"Why are you meeting with him, alone?", I asked.

"He wants to talk, to explain why he left the way he did and to apologize", she said.

I nodded.

"I can't see you remember so I can't read your facial expressions, please say something", she said softly.

"If he told you he wanted another chance, would you give it to him? What about me?", I asked worried.

She reached out her hand across the seat. I took her hand.

"Right now I'm focused on you, on what we could be. I'm with you Roman, if he asked for another chance I'm going to have to say no. No one has ever made me fall this quickly before and I don't want to stop falling because I think we have something amazing here, you and I.", she said.

I lifted her hand to my lips. Kissing it gently.

"I agree. I just felt like since you dated him and", she stopped me.

"But now I'm with you, he's going to have to take a back seat", she said.

"There are no back seats in our relationship. I'm in completely, no one could officially take your place, no one is on deck. I have no replacement for you if this some how doesn't work out. I'll fight for you", I said serious.

She knew I meant every word.

"I didn't mean it like that", she said.

"I know. I'm just letting you know, you have nothing to worry about either", I said.

She smiled. Her hand leaving mine and making its way up to my shoulder and to my neck, till she found my cheek.

"I'm glad we don't have any secrets between us", she said smiling.

I licked my lips, they had suddenly gone dry. My throat felt like it was closing and I couldn't breath.

"You ok?", she asked.

"Yeah, just ready for this lunch", I said.

She nodded.

"I know what you mean, I'm starving", she said.

* * *

 **Dean & Brie-**

Brie was pacing her living room. She was stressing about something and it made me uneasy.

"Are you breaking up with me?", I asked.

She looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Why would you think that?", she asked, sitting beside me and taking my hand.

I shrugged.

"You're over thinking something and with what your brother told you about our plans for Roman and Artemis, I just thought", I shrugged.

"That I was ending things between us", she said, finishing my sentence.

I nodded and she shook her head no.

"No, I had a chance to think about it, even did a pro and con list. There were only two things on that con list", she said.

"Oh yeah, what?", I asked.

"My brother disowns us all and Artemis gets her heart broken", she said.

"And pro?", I asked.

She smiled at me.

"She'll finally be happy, happier then I've ever seen her. After she lost her sight, she just went into this dark corner and never came out. She dated someone but after he left, I guess she realized that all we wanted was to see her happy. Sometimes I could tell that she reverted back to that dark corner but she would put on a fake smile and laugh.", she said.

I nodded.

"Roman won't let her go back there", I said.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know", she said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

We finished eating and we just sat there and talked.

"Any Thanksgiving plans?", she asked.

"Just spending it with my family", I said.

"Me too", she said.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"My grandparents are coming into town, I wish they could meet you", she said.

"I would like that more then anything but for now I think we should just keep this between us. Ok", I said.

She nodded. I reached over and took her hand.

"Would you like to meet mine? I've told my mom about you and she's so excited to meet you.", I said.

She smiled.

"I'd like that", she said.

"Its settled, tomorrow night you can meet her. I'll make dinner at my house", I said.

"You cook?", she asked.

I laughed.

"I told you in our letters", I said.

"I thought you were just kidding, now I really can't wait till tomorrow night", she said smiling.

"I take that as a challenge", I said.

She laughed.

"So your home huh?", she asked.

"Yeah, cleaned it just for you", I said.

She laughed again.

"You think your mom will like me?", she asked.

"She's going to love you, you make me happy. That's enough for her", I said.

"Lets hope", she said.


	16. Chapter 16-Just Wondering

**Seth-**

I watched Roman kiss Artemis. It was a kiss that let her know he loved her. The way he looked at her, his hand gently touching her cheek.

"If your done groping my niece, can I have her now", I said.

Artemis giggled and let go of Roman. He nodded before handing her off to me.

"I'll see you tonight", he said to her.

"Ok", she said.

He left and I helped her into my car.

"Uncle surprise", she said.

I groaned.

"If you're about to ask me for a favor, I suggest you refrain from calling me uncle surprise.", I said.

She smiled, even if she kept calling me uncle surprise I would do as she asked. She knew this.

"Uncle Seth", she said.

"Yes my lady bug?", I asked.

"You love me and would do anything for me. Right?", she said.

"You know I will, when have I ever denied you", I said.

She smiled.

"The lawyers sent a letter to my dad about convincing the judge to let the man out on parole. Only if I ask or tell the judge it's ok. That I forgive him", she said.

She called him 'The man' because she didn't know his name.

"And you want to do it?", I asked.

"I want to talk to him", she said.

"The judge?", I asked.

She shook her head no.

"The man", she said.

I knew that if I took her to see him, she would find out he was Roman's father. Things would end before they even had a chance to blossom.

"Let me talk to the lawyers first, see what they say. I can't just take you in there", I said.

She nodded. I could tell she had something else she wanted to say. I stayed quiet and waited for her to say what was on her mind. She knew she could talk to me about things she couldn't talk to Randy about.

"Do you think he feels bad?", she asked quietly.

I almost missed it.

"Yes, he didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident", I said.

"I know that but I'm just wondering. Do you think he hates us for putting him in there? We pulled him away from his family.", she said sadly.

"I guess we'll find out right", I said.

"Do you think his family hates us?", she asked.

With the way Roman kissed her, I doubt he could ever hate her. His family though, probably held some kind of resentment. This was why we were doing this, to heal both sides.

"I don't know lady bug, I hope they don't. You and your brother are innocent in all of this", I said.

She nodded.

"Lets get you home", I said.

"Uncle Seth", she said.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with him", she said.

I smiled and kissed her head.

"Don't tell him that just yet", I said.

"I know", she said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Getting home, there was a man waiting for me. He was leaning against his car. I got off and sent him a nod.

"Mr. Reigns?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Darren Young, your dad's lawyer", he said.

"Look, I don't know what my brother told you but", he stopped me.

"You can relax, I'm coming around to all of you for a statement. If I can convince the judge to let him out, I'll need your help. I just need a statement explaining why they should let him out", he said.

"Just a statement?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Alright, come on in", I said.

He followed me as we entered my house. We sat down at the table.

"What happened was an accident, my dad is a good man. He's served enough time. He feels guilty, he wants to apologize for what he's done and I know that if he could change what happened he would", I said.

Darren nodded.

"I love my dad, I haven't gone to visit him because I can't stand to see him in there. He's a good man who was in the wrong place at the wrong time", I said.

I exhaled.

"I might go and visit him, I don't know yet", I said.

Darren nodded.

"He wants to see you, talks about you all the time. He's proud of you", he said.

I knew my brother wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut about Artemis. I'm sure he told him about her. I smirked and he raised a brow.

"My brother told you, didn't he", I said.

Darren shook his head no.

"Your sisters did. They believe if she tells the judge she forgives him, he'll agree to letting him out", he said.

I shook my head.

"I don't want her in this mess, keep away from her. She's off limits, you tell my siblings that", I said, getting angry.

Dean walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

"But if she can help", Dean stopped him.

"I think my brother just told you she was off limits", Dean said.

Darren stiffened.

"I think you've gotten what you need, I said what I said. Now go", I said.

He nodded and stood, walking cautiously passed Dean. We heard the front door close.

"Don't worry about that right now. You've got a date to get ready for. I say we hit the gym first and then we find you something nice to wear", Dean said.

I chuckled.

"Its not a fancy date. I'm taking her bowling and pizza", I said.

"Who said you can't wear a suit and tie to bowling", Dean said.

I laughed.

"Let's get to the gym, I have to drop off the truck at the mechanics", I said.

He nodded. We grabbed our bags and drove to the mechanic. Getting off, we walked inside. It was right across from the gym we were going too.

"What can I help you with?", the man behind the counter asked.

"My trucks been making a noise and I was wondering if you can take a look", I said.

He nodded.

"I'll get my best mechanic on it", he said.

Dean and I walked back out. I noticed the man go over to a mechanic and then point at us.

"Dean, you have to go", I said.

"Why?", he asked.

"Because the mechanic he's sending over is Artemis's twin. If he sees you", he cut me off.

"I know", he said, quickly walking away and to the gym.

Her brother came over and met my eyes.

"I should just find another shop", I said.

He shrugged.

"Don't go to Anderson's, my dad works there", he said.

I nodded, before I could open my truck door.

"Stop", he said.

I looked at him.

"Pop the hood", he said, moving towards the front of my truck.

I did and once lifted I went to stand beside him.

"Damn, don't you move this truck?", he asked.

"Not for a year, I was out", I said.

"Marine?", he asked.

I nodded and then he did.

"I can get it done today, give me three hours", he said, about to walk away.

"Why are you helping me?", I asked curiously.

He stopped.

"Just something someone said to me, besides this is my job. Don't worry, I won't cut the breaks or anything", he said.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did", I said.

He chuckled.

"Thank you, Apollo", I said.

He turned to look at me.

"No problem, Roman", he said, before walking away.

I exhaled and grabbed my gym bag. Getting to the gym, Dean waved me over.

"So?", he asked.

"He was pretty cool, put his work before anger", I said.

"So you think if you know, you tell him about you and Artemis, that he'll understand", he said.

"I doubt it, it's his sister", I said.

He nodded.

"I'd kill you too", he said.

I chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17-Why?

**Artemis-**

My aunts helped me get dressed. I told them it was bowling and pizza. My aunt Nikki wanted to put me in a dress till my aunt Brie intervened and handed me jeans and a dressy top.

"Thank you", I whispered to her.

I changed and my aunt Nikki did my hair and make up.

"You look so beautiful", Nikki said.

"I wish I could see it", I said softly.

She kissed my forehead.

"Just take my word for it, you look amazing", she said.

I smiled. The doorbell rang and a few seconds later my dad called me. I heard my brother coming to get me.

"Art, your date is", he stopped.

I stood.

"What?", I asked my brother.

"What did you guys do to my sister? What's on her face?", he asked.

Seeing as I never wore makeup because I couldn't see, this was new. We laughed.

"It's called make up Apollo, some times girls like putting it on their faces.", Nikki said.

"Whatever, your date's here", he said, unsure about the make up.

My aunt Brie helped me down. I could hear my dad setting rules for this date. I sighed.

"Hey Artemis", I didn't recognize this guy's voice, but I knew it was Dean because he was taking me to Roman.

"Hi Dean", I said.

He took my arm.

"I'll have her home before twelve", he said.

"I said eleven", my dad growled.

"You say eleven, I say twelve, same thing", Dean said.

I tried not to laugh, no one pushed my dad's buttons. I could hear Apollo laughing, probably at my dad's angry expression.

"It's not, I want her home by eleven", my dad said.

"Relax pops, I was just pulling your strings", Dean said.

I heard my dad mumble something.

"Dad", I said.

I heard him sigh.

"Have fun kiddo", he said calmly.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I had told Dean to drop off Artemis at the bowling alley, I looked at my watch. He was ten minutes late. I noticed his rental car pull up.

"Finally", I said, opening the door for Artemis.

"Sorry man, her dad was asking all kinds of questions and threatening me", Dean said.

"Empty threats", Artemis said.

I chuckled and kissed her.

"Hi baby", I said.

She smiled.

"Alright, have fun you two. Curfew is eleven, I tried for twelve but he might have ripped my head off", Dean said.

"Thank you Dean", Artemis said.

"Anytime princess", he said.

I watched him drive off before walking inside with her. I grabbed what we needed, handing her, her bowling shoes.

"Have you done this before?", I asked, tying mine.

"Once, when I could see. My mom wanted to come for her birthday", she said.

I nodded.

"You talk about your mom a lot", I said.

"Sorry", she said.

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way. Your uncle told me that you really don't like talking about her, it's just surprising", I said.

"I don't talk about her, I guess with you it's different", she said.

I nodded. I could tell she was thinking about something.

"Why don't you talk about your dad? Whenever you mention your family or your parents, you only mention your mom", she said.

"You noticed huh", I said.

"You don't have to tell me", she said softly.

"Its just complicated, maybe later on I'll tell you. Deal?", I said.

She nodded. I took her hand and we went to our lane.

"Pepperoni and pineapple right?", I said.

She nodded.

"I'll be right back", I said.

* * *

 **Seth-**

"Hey, you guys want to go out? Hit a bar, I don't want to sit around and wait for her, it's making me worry since I don't know the kid", Randy said, running his hand over his head.

I chuckled.

"Relax, I know him. Do you really think I would let her go out with someone I didn't trust?", I said.

Randy sighed.

"I just need to get out of the house", he said.

"Seth and I will hang back, you guys go", Nikki said.

I eyed her. She raised a brow and didn't look happy with me. I nodded.

"We'll stay behind, I told Art to call me if she didn't feel comfortable with him", I said.

Randy nodded.

"I'm hanging back too", Apollo said.

Randy nodded and Brie grabbed her purse. They left, Apollo leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Nikki looked at me.

"So, pizza?", I asked, getting ready to stand.

"Don't even think about moving", Nikki said stern.

I leaned against the chair.

"It was shocking to see who came to pick her up. Dean, the same Dean Brie introduced as her boyfriend", Nikki said.

Apollo looked between Nikki and I.

"She pulled me aside and explained some of it, but she said I should talk to you", Nikki said.

"And you?", I asked Apollo.

"I found the letters, the ones Reigns sends to Art. I was pissed at first, I had half a mind to tell dad and show him.", he said.

"But?", I asked.

"Ever since she started writing him, I've noticed how happy she's been. I figured I would ask you about this whole thing before I told Art.", he said.

"Reigns? That's who she's seeing?", Nikki asked, looking between Apollo and I.

I nodded.

"Roman", I said.

Nikki looked even more pissed. She took a deep breath.

"How did this happen?", Nikki asked.

"I planned it, I made sure they got each other as pen pals", I said.

"Why?", Nikki shouted.

"Because I'm tired of being angry, so is Artemis. She just wants to be happy, he makes her happy Nik", I said.

"Anyone could have made her happy, why him? And give me a damn good reason as to why or I'm telling Randy", Nikki said.

"Because like Artemis, Roman was hurting too. Both are innocent in this whole thing. Our families need this, if you tell Randy this is going to hurt Artemis. Do you really want to do that to her?", I said.

"You're suppose to put your family first", she said.

"I am putting my family first. I'm trying to heal it and theirs. Being angry all the time isn't healthy, we can't keep Artemis in a bubble forever.", I said.

"My mom would have been so pissed at my dad, at us", Apollo said.

We both looked at him.

"She would have forgiven Sika Reigns for what happened. She would have been angry at first but then she would have told him she forgives him, that's the kind of woman my mom was, the kind of woman Artemis is", he said.

I nodded.

"My mom always kept my dad in check, his anger in check. He's lost sight of who he is because she's not here. I miss her too but I'm willing to put my sister's happiness before my anger", Apollo said.

Nikki sighed.

"Apart of me thinks that maybe my mom helped uncle Seth connect Artemis and Roman.", Apollo said.

I smiled.

"Does she know who he is?", Nikki asked calmly.

I shook my head no.

"We've kept her in the dark about his family, kept their names out of her ears. She doesn't know", I said.

"I don't want to see her get her heart broken again. Keep in mind what happened after AJ left", she said.

"She's the one who didn't want to go with him", Apollo said.

"Roman isn't going anywhere. He has one last tour and then he's home for good. We've talked about it and he's not signing up again, he's done", I said.

Nikki nodded.

"She's in love with him", I said.

Nikki met my eyes.

"He's going to tell her, it's just a matter of when", I said.

"I think he should do it before he goes on his last tour. Give her space and time to think", Nikki said.

"You make a point and I agree, I'll talk to him", I said.

"I want to talk to him", she said.

"Ok", I said.

"Me too, she's my twin", Apollo said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Randy-**

We drank quietly for a bit.

"Mom and dad are coming into town tomorrow", she said.

"Yeah, you plan on bringing your man over to meet them?", I asked.

"No way, not yet. I want to wait and see where this goes", she said.

I chuckled.

"When can I meet him?", I asked smirking.

"Oh big brother, I love you so much but you won't be meeting him anytime soon. I don't want you to scare him off before I even have a chance to really get to know him", she said.

"I just want to set rules for this asshole, he lays one finger on you and his ass is mine.", I said.

"I can take care of myself Randy", she said.

"I know that but I'm still your big brother and I'll be damned if anything happens to you. You are one of the four women in my life left that I love", I said.

She reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Maybe it's time you find someone to warm your bed at night", she said.

I looked at my bottle and shook my head no.

"Randy, she would have wanted you to move on, to find someone to make you happy", she said.

"I can't love someone else the way I loved her", I said honestly.

"It won't be the same, but you can love again", she said.

I swallowed my chug of beer.

"Think about it", she said.

"No promises", I said.


	18. Chapter 18-Traitor?

**Roman-**

She had a lot of fun bowling, neither of our smiles leaving our faces. I've never laughed so hard before, her face was red from laughing too.

"Its almost about that time babe", I said.

She squeezed my arm, we were finishing another pizza.

"I'm so full, I don't think I can eat anymore", she said.

I laughed.

"I'm going to clean this up before we go and meet Dean", I said.

She nodded. I finished cleaning up and we took home the leftover pizza. We walked to my truck and sat, waiting on Dean.

"So, you've only kissed me once tonight", she said smirking.

I chuckled. I moved over to the middle seat and leaned down. She closed her eyes and our lips connected. Her hand making its way into my hair. My hand squeezing her hip, trying to slide her down onto the seat and underneath me. I didn't know how much longer I would last without making her mine.

"We should stop", I said, pulling away.

She shook her head no. Her hand sliding down my chest to the edge of my jeans. I swallowed and licked my lips. Her hand finding its way into my jeans, I groaned. Her hand squeezing and sliding up and down, I was panting against her shoulder.

"Baby, you, damn.", I groaned.

I took a hold of her wrist and moved it faster. Coming undone, I kissed her neck. She removed her hand. I quickly unbuttoned her pants and slide them down a bit, laying her back. I connected our lips before sliding my hand down between her legs.

"Artemis", I whispered.

She moaned.

"Its only right I tease you right back", I whispered.

She was panting and moaning. She had her hands buried in my hair and I can feel her tugging gently on it. I attached my mouth to her neck.

"Roman", she moaned in my ear.

Once she came undone, I waited a bit before removing my hand. Looking at her neck, I had marked her.

"Your dad's not going to like your neck", I said, chuckling.

"Don't mention my dad right now, not after what we just did.", she said.

I laughed. I sat up and saw Dean resting against my truck. He wiggled his brow and had a huge smile on his face. I licked my lips. Artemis was buttoning up her jeans.

"Dean is here", I said.

She sat up, her cheeks red. I got off my truck and walked around to her side.

"Had fun I see", Dean said.

"Hush", I said.

He laughed. I helped Artemis out of my truck.

"Hi Dean", Artemis said.

"Hey Doll, I see my buddy was taking care of you", he said.

She leaned into me and smiled into my chest. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow for dinner. My place and plan on spending the night", I whispered.

Dean turned away to give us some privacy. I kissed her.

"See you tomorrow", she said.

I kissed her again before releasing her to Dean. I didn't want to let her go, I wanted her to stay with me. I was falling more in love with her and I was getting more scared for the time I'll have to confess to her who I am.

* * *

 **Seth-**

Nikki and Apollo agreed not to say anything to Randy about Roman and Artemis. This was getting more complicated and the more people that knew, the bigger chance of Randy finding out sooner. I sent him a text about meeting for lunch.

" _My other sister knows and so does my nephew. They want to talk, lunch tomorrow?"-_ _ **Seth**_

I got a reply right away.

" _Ok. Also, I have a date with Artemis tomorrow. I'm keeping her the night"_ _ **\- Roman**_

I shifted in my seat. I don't like this but there was nothing I could do or say. They were both adults.

" _I'll have her say she's spending the night at Paige's but I don't know if Randy will allow it. My parents are coming for Thanksgiving in a few days"_ _ **\- Seth**_

" _Its just for a night, I'll have her at Paige's the next morning"-_ **Roman**

" _I can't promise anything"-_ _ **Seth**_

The front door opened and I thought it was Randy and Brie. My parents came into view.

"Hi baby", my mom said, making her way over to me. My dad behind her.

I stood and walked over to her, hugging her.

"You guys are here early", I said.

Nikki and Apollo walked in from the kitchen and hugged them.

"Where's everyone else?", my mom asked.

"Artemis is on a date and dad and Brie are at the bar", Apollo said.

"John is watching the kids for me tonight. I wanted to help Artemis get ready for her date", Nikki said.

"Who's the lucky guy?", my mom asked.

"His name's Dean", Nikki said.

My mom smiled and nodded.

"You'll meet him once he drops Art off", I said.

The front door opened again and Randy walked in. Brie hugged our dad while Randy hugged our mom.

"How are you baby?", our mom asked Randy.

"Good momma, just working and taking care of my twins", he said.

"No new lady in your life?", she asked teasing.

He chuckled.

"Now you sound like Brie", he said.

"We just want to see you smile again", she said to him before kissing his cheek.

He nodded.

"I know mom", he said.

He looked around and then his watch. I knew Dean was ten minutes late.

"Tell me she's upstairs", he said.

"Not exactly", Nikki said nervous.

He was about to curse out Dean, when the front door opened. He made his way towards the door, my mom grabbing his arm.

"Calm Randy", she said stern.

Dean and Artemis appeared.

"Hi my lady bug", my mom said, pushing Randy out of the way, making her way to her only grand daughter.

Art smiled.

"Grandma?", she asked.

She hugged her, my dad making his way to her, embracing her.

"Who's your friend?", my dad asked, while wrapping his arm around my mom.

"A dead man, that's who", Randy said.

"I'm only ten, eleven minutes late", Dean said shrugging.

Randy growled and our mom slapped the back of his head. Randy rubbed it and mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that on your neck?", Randy asked, his face turning red from anger.

"Oh Randy stop it, I remember you coming home with dozens of those on your neck.", our mom said.

"Not as many as Surprise", he said.

"Hey, leave me out of this", I said, raising my hands.

Dean kissed Artemis on the cheek.

"Thank you for tonight and see you tomorrow", he said, playing his role like he's suppose too.

He excused himself and left.

"So, I'm going to bed", Art said.

"Not so fast. How did it go?", Nikki said.

"I had a lot of fun and I brought leftovers", she said.

"He said he'll see you tomorrow, your grandparents are here and you'll have to cancel", Randy said.

"No she's not, we'll be here for a week, we have plenty of time together", my dad said.

Randy rolled his eyes, he just wanted to keep Artemis away from Dean or well Roman.

"Thank you grandpa", Art said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

The next morning I went over to my mom's house. She was cleaning up her kitchen. My sister Summer was there.

"Hey traitor", she said, rolling her eyes.

I rolled mine and focused on my mom. I kissed her cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart", she said, touching my cheek lightly.

I sat down on the counter.

"Mom, I came over to ask if you wanted to go to dinner at my house. I want you to meet Artemis, she's so excited", I said smiling.

My mom looked from me to my sister. I shook my head, I couldn't believe she was about to deny me this. I jumped off the counter.

"Forget it, I'll just make something up", I said, walking out of the house, making sure to slam the door hard.

My sister followed.

"You can't ask us to like her", she yelled.

I turned to face her.

"You don't even know her, she's nothing like her father. Besides that, you can't hate them for being angry at dad.", I yelled back.

My mom came out.

"She's why you won't see dad", my sister yelled.

"She is not. I don't want to see him because he's in that place, she has nothing to do with this", I said.

"She's the reason he's in there", she yelled.

"You are just like Randy, you sound just like him. She is innocent", I said.

"Enough", my mom said.

"I love her and nothing you say or do is going to change that", I yelled.

I turned and walked away, getting in my truck and driving off.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

"Your uncle wants me to come over and ask you to sleep over. That way you can make your escape with Roman, all night", she said.

I smiled.

"Aunt Paige", I said.

"Don't give me that look, I know what you two are planning on doing", she said, nudging me.

I shook my head.

"He wants me to meet his mom", I said.

"And his dick", she said.

We laughed. I heard her groan.

"What?", I asked.

"Hey, I'm here for our lunch date", I turned my head, hearing AJ.

I had forgotten he wanted to meet to talk.

"Its not a date", Paige said.

"Sorry, don't want your man to find out", he said.

I sighed.

"I'm ready", I said.

I felt him take my arm as we walked out.

"I see you had a bit of fun last night", he said.

I was confused till I remembered my neck.

"He's my boyfriend", I said, defending myself.

"Right, you don't need to keep reminding me", he said softly.

"So where are we going?", I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Anita's, I know you like the food there", he said.


	19. Chapter 19-Don't Be Afraid

**Roman-**

I was nervous, I was not only meeting one more person from Art's family but two. One being her brother. I saw Seth walk through the restaurants front door, Brie's twin and Apollo. He looked around before Apollo spotted me and pointed. They walked over and I shifted in my seat as they sat across from me.

I cleared my throat.

"So, it's nice to finally meet you", I said, smiling nervously.

She sighed and held her hand out.

"Nikki Cena", she said smiling.

I took her hand and shook it.

"Art talks about you a lot", I said.

I looked at Apollo, he sent me a nod.

"So", Seth said.

"Seth explained some things and as much as I don't like it, I'll keep my mouth shut. My little idiot brother makes a good point", she said.

Seth glared at her.

"But you hurt my niece and I'll kill you", she said serious.

"Of course", I said nodding.

"Does your family know?", she asked.

"Yes, their hesitant as well but this is what I want and if they don't like it well then they can stay away from us", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear", she said.

I looked at Apollo.

"I didn't know it was your sister till she told me her name. I wasn't planning on writing her anymore, but your uncle explained why he did it. Thinking it over, I realized I started to like her. I was feeling something other than sadness, anger. I looked forward to her letters. Talking to her on the phone and meeting her, I've fallen in love with her", I said.

"I realized that in your letters. I was going to show them to my dad, but my sister's smiling more. I realized that was because of you. She said something the other day about forgiveness, she wants to talk to your dad and tell him she forgives him. She's a lot like my mom when it comes to that", he said sadly.

"I know he feels horrible about it, he kicks himself everyday for it. If he could change places with your mom he would in a heartbeat", I said.

His eyes were getting watery.

"Just take care of my sister", he said.

"I promise", I said.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

After we ordered.

"Still as beautiful as I remember", I heard him say.

I found my fork.

"So, what did you want to talk about?", I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I left and before I left. You were right, I did propose to you because I wanted you to come with me, but you need to know that's not the only reason why. I love you Art, I still do. I've never been able to move on", he said honestly.

I knew he was going to admit that, it was hard to hear because I didn't want to hurt him.

"AJ", I said.

"I know, I know you have your boyfriend but if things don't work out with him, I want to know that I have a chance again. We were happy once upon a time", he said.

"I can't promise anything", I said honestly.

I felt his warm hand in mine.

"I'm sorry Artemis", he said.

"I forgive you", I said.

"Friends?", he asked.

"That I can do", I said, smiling at him.

"Now let's eat before this food gets cold and goes to waste, I know you hate that", he said.

* * *

 **Seth-**

I was glad Nikki and especially Apollo were ok with this. It was important to get support behind them, especially for when Randy found out.

"You ok?", Paige asked.

"Yeah, just getting more nervous for when Randy finds out", I said.

She nodded.

"You know, Art told me about this nurse at the hospital that likes flirting with your brother. Maybe if you get them together, he won't be as mad", she said.

"A nurse huh", I said, buttoning my shirt.

We were going to dinner with the family and from there Dean will take Art to Roman.

"You've played match maker with the women in your family, why not your brother", she said.

I nodded.

"I'll have to ask Art for this nurse's name", I said.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Have I told you how brilliant you are?", I asked smiling.

She shrugged. I pecked her lips.

"Let's get going", I said, taking her hand and walking out.

Getting to the restaurant, everyone was here. We all hugged and I kissed the top of Art's head. Dean was beside her. Brie on his other side, I knew this must have been uncomfortable for him.

"Thanks for doing this man", I whispered as I hugged him.

He nodded. My mom hugged Paige tight.

"We've missed you beautiful girl", my mom said.

"I've missed you all too", she said.

My mom looked from me to her. My dad hugged Paige.

"So does this mean you two are back together and we can start planning again?", she asked excited.

"Mom, Paige and I aren't together. We're friends, ok can we just slow down", I said, rolling my shoulders back.

Paige sent me a look that let me know that what I just said hurt her. I didn't mean too, I looked away. She moved to sit beside Nikki.

"Seth", my mom's voice brought me back to her.

I looked at her and she gently touched my cheek.

"Stop. Stop being afraid", she said softly.

"I just want to get my mind right before I let her in again", I said.

"She might be gone after you do. She's always stood by you Seth, when you decided to sign up, she was right there. Let her be there now", she said, pinching my chin and shaking my head.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm trying mom", I said.

She kissed my cheek.

"Well try harder, I want to plan another wedding", she said, softly slapping my cheek.

I chuckled and took my seat beside Paige. I reached for her hand, but she pulled it away. I leaned closer to her.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Just", she stopped me.

"Hush", she said, without looking at me.

I sighed.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I cleaned my room and started on dinner. I heard my front door open and close. I had hoped it was my mom but it was my brother.

"Hey", I said.

"Is she here yet?", he asked, sitting at the island.

I stopped and faced him.

"Why? Do you plan on ruining this for me? Do you plan on telling her who I am? Or are you here to ask her to talk to the judge?", I asked harshly.

"None of that", he said.

I placed my hands on my hips.

"Then what?", I asked.

"Just coming to see how you are. Mom told me about how you left and what Summer said to you. We might not like that you're seeing her, but you are still my little brother", he said.

"As you can see I'm fine, now can you please go. I need to finish this before she gets here and I really don't want to be in a bad mood for her", I said.

He nodded.

"Need any help?", he asked, meeting my eyes.

"No, just waiting for dinner to be done", I said.

He nodded.

"I went to see dad this morning", he said.

I joined him at the island.

"And?", I asked.

"He says to tell you that he's glad you're home safe", he said.

I nodded.

"I might go and see him tomorrow", I said.

"Good, he's been wanting to see you for a while now. We haven't told him about the girl", I stopped him.

"Would you just call her by her name. She has one and I know you all know it. Its not the girl, her, or Rollins girl, it's Artemis", I said.

He nodded.

"Ok", he said.

I looked down at my hands.

"Why didn't you tell him?", I asked.

"Because that's your job", he said.

I looked at my brother.

"I really like her. Her family knows about me, well except for Randy. They've accepted me, why can't you all do the same for her", I said.

He sighed.

"I can try, I'll talk to the girls and get them on board.", he said.

"I don't want you to force them. I want them to see that I'm happy. That she makes me happy", I said.

He looked at me.

"I'll tell them that", he said.

He stood and sighed.

"I should get going, don't want to ruin your date", he said smiling.

I nodded.

"Thanks for coming by", I said, standing and walking him to the door.

I waved as he drove off.


	20. Chapter 20-Daddy Dearest

**Artemis-**

"So, Dean, what is it that you do?", my grandpa asked.

"Oh um, I'm a Marine. Seth is my Sgt. actually", he said.

"Oh so that's how you met Artie", he said.

"Yes sir", Dean replied.

"Do you plan on retiring from the Marines?", my grandma asked.

"I have one last tour left. So I might, unless a beautiful woman changes my mind", he said.

I wish I could see my aunt's face. She was probably blushing.

"Marriage?", my grandpa asked.

"Oh, I, well I haven't thought about it but who knows maybe I'll change my mind", he said.

He had to word himself carefully, think before he said it. If not my aunt's name might come out.

"Kids?", they asked.

I heard Dean coughing beside me.

"Are you ok?", I asked, whispering to him.

"Do they always ask all this stuff?", he whispered to me.

"Kind of, sorry. We should have warned you", I said.

He chuckled.

"Man, Roman owes me", he mumbled.

"Technically he doesn't, I mean, just imagine they're asking these questions for Brie", I said.

"I've never met a woman's parents before", he said.

"Really? Wow. Just give your honest answer, lying isn't good. It always comes out and ends up hurting people, you don't want to do that do you?", I asked.

"What if you loved the person that lied to you? They had a really good reason for it too. Would you be able to forgive them?", he asked.

"I don't know, no one has lied to me before but I guess if there was a valid reason. I mean it has to be a really really good one", I said.

He didn't say anything.

"Are you nodding? I can't see you remember", I said.

"Shit sorry", he said.

I laughed.

"You two are so cute", I heard my grandma say.

She was talking about Dean and I whispering, he must be leaning in pretty close for her to say that.

"Mom, please don't", I heard my dad say.

"Yeah mom, don't", I heard my aunt Brie say.

"What are you two talking about? Please share with the table", my dad said.

"Oh", Dean said.

"Grandma and grandpa made him nervous with all of their questions, that's all. He wants them to like him and he's afraid of saying the wrong thing", I said.

"Oh sorry sweetheart, we just want the best for Artemis", my grandma said.

"Its ok, I get it", Dean said.

"Did you know she was blind?", my dad asked.

"Not till she told me in her letters", Dean said.

"And you didn't mind?", my dad asked, he sounded suspicious.

"Of course not, I liked her before I knew who she was, before I knew she was blind. I'm being honest", Dean said, it sounded like he was getting defensive.

"Why are you getting defensive?", my dad asked, he noticed too.

"Because you judge people before you even get to know them", Dean said.

"That's true, I do that a lot but here's why. My brother's friend, his dad killed my wife and blinded my daughter, that's my reason.", my dad said.

"It was an accident", Dean said.

"Randy", Seth said.

My uncle must have noticed my dad getting angry.

"An accident? You weren't there, you don't know but they do. They walk around town without a care in the world because theirs wasn't shattered", my dad said.

Why was my dad bringing this up now?

"I saw you", my dad said.

"Randy, enough", my uncle Seth said.

"I saw you with him, your little friend. I don't remember his name but you were with him at the gym. The Re", he stopped.

"Enough", my grandpa shouted, banging his hand on the table.

It was quiet for a minute.

"You're so angry that you want everyone around you to be angry, instead of putting your daughter's feelings first. You won't see passed what his dad did, ever", Dean said.

I turned towards Dean's voice. He knew the family that was involved in my accident.

"You know the family that was involved in my accident?", I asked softly.

No one said anything but I'm pretty sure they were avoiding looking at me and Dean right now.

"I do", he finally said.

"Do they hate us? Me?", I asked, I had to know.

"Art", my dad said.

I held my hand up in the direction my dad's voice came from, shushing him. I needed to know, to ease my mind about possibly meeting this man and them.

"I can tell you right now that his youngest doesn't hate you. He understands that you and your brother are innocent in all of this, you guys were young", Dean said.

"I don't hate them. Can you tell them that? Tell them, I'm sorry about their dad, I didn't know", I said.

I felt someone take my hand and squeeze it. It has to be Dean.

"I'll tell them", Dean said.

I heard a chair scrape across the floor before my dad spoke.

"I need some air", he mumbled, I heard his foot steps fading.

I felt bad, I didn't want to hurt my dad.

"Uncle Seth", I said.

I heard another chair and then I felt my uncle take my arm.

"I'll take you to him", he said into my ear.

I held onto my uncle's arm as he walked me in the direction of my dad. We finally stopped.

"Walk straight, you won't miss him", my uncle whispered in my ear.

I nodded and did as he said. I counted my steps in my head.

"Daddy?", I asked out loud.

I heard a chuckle.

"About four more steps baby girl", my dad said.

I smirked and took the last four steps. I felt his hand wrap around my upper arm.

"Its cold out here kid, didn't they give you a sweater before bringing you out here", he said.

I felt him put my arm in one of his jacket sleeves before he did the same to my other arm. Sliding the jacket over my shoulders.

"Are you mad at me?", I asked softly.

He exhaled.

"No sweetheart", he said, touching my cheek gently.

I found my dad and wrapped my arms around him, he did the same and kissed the top of my head.

"You really like this guy?", he asked.

I laughed and nodded. All this talk about lying is making me second guess lying to my dad about Roman.

"Dad", I said.

"Yeah princess?", he asked, resting his chin on top of my head.

"I'm not dating Dean, aunt Brie is", I said.

I felt him pull away, his hands on my arms.

"What are you talking about?", he asked.

"I'm dating someone, it's just not Dean", I said.

I felt his hands leave my arms, I felt around for him. Hearing fading footsteps.

"Dad? Dad?", I asked out loud.

I didn't know if he left me or if he was just shocked silent.

"Dad, if you're there, please just take my arm.", I said, I walked forwards a bit, my walking stick hitting a pole.

I was starting to freak out. I didn't know which direction to go in, I didn't know if I was in the front of the restaurant or in the back. I tried listening but there was too much noise. I felt hands cup my face.

"Baby, what are you doing out here alone?", it was Roman.

I wrapped my arms around him, taking deep breaths to stop myself from having a panic attack. He realized it and squeezed me, reassuring me I was ok.

"I've got you Art", he whispered.

* * *

 **Seth-**

Everyone decided it was a good idea to leave, go home and relax. Dean stood before he was shoved down again. He stood angry, facing Randy. Brie got between them.

"Randy", my mom shouted.

He looked at all of us.

"How many of you knew he wasn't actually dating Artemis but Brie?", Randy asked.

Nikki looked away and I looked at Apollo. Randy nodded.

"Wow, why the fuck would you all lie to me? What's going on?", Randy asked.

He was more hurt then angry.

"Language Randy", my mom said.

He ignored our mom.

"All of you seem to know, so which one of you is going to tell me?", he asked, looking at all of us.

Our parents were as curious as he was. Still no one said anything.

"He's a friend of mine, relax", I said.

"Why can't I know who he is? What's the big deal?", Randy asked.

"Because we know how you freak out if even a speck of dust touches Artemis. We figured you would try to scare off the guy", Nikki said.

She was good at making stuff up. When we were younger she would lie about sneaking in boys or parties she threw. My mom nodded but my dad saw right through it, he wasn't going to say anything till he got her alone. You could never sneak anything passed dad.

"This is my kid, I should know who she's with at all times, especially since she's blind", he said.

"Really now?", Dean asked, dusting himself off.

Randy glared at him, but Brie kept a hand on his arm.

"She was outside with you, where is she now oh daddy dearest?", Dean asked.

He realized he had left her alone, outside. He always let his anger get the better of him. He quickly rushed back outside. I heard my phone ding and I pulled it out.

" _I have Artemis, relax"-_ **Roman**

I sighed.

"Once home, I need to speak to all of my children", my dad said.

We all looked at him and then each other. We were done for. I looked at Paige.

"Artemis is with Roman", I whispered.

She grabbed her jacket and nodded.

"I know, I have to go", she said, while making sure no one saw her leave through the back doors.


	21. Chapter 21-Dinner

**Roman-**

I had texted Seth that I was outside of the restaurant. I would take Artemis from there. I noticed Randy come out and take deep breaths, I wondered what had happened. Seth and Artemis followed, he said something to her before walking back inside.

Randy and Artemis were talking to each other before he quickly let her go and went inside. He left her alone. I waited a few minutes to make sure he didn't come back outside. When he didn't, I got off my truck and jogged over to her.

She jumped when she felt me hold her. Now she was sitting in my kitchen, waiting for me to heat up the food.

"So what happened Art?", I asked, sitting beside her.

"My dad saw Dean with the son of the man who was in the accident with us. I guess he didn't like it", she said.

"That's why your dad left you outside by yourself?", I asked.

"No, I might have told him I wasn't dating Dean, but you", she said.

"You told him it was me?", I asked softly, getting nervous.

Why wasn't she yelling at me for lying to her about who I was?

"I said I was dating someone else, before I could tell him who you were, he left", she said.

"So my name didn't come up?", I asked.

She shook her head no. I kissed her cheek.

"Do you know the guy Dean was with?", she asked.

It felt like there was a lump in my throat before I could answer, there was a knock at my door. I stood slowly.

"I think that might be your mom", she said smiling.

I doubted it. I was glad she couldn't see my worry. What if it was her dad? No, her dad would be pounding on the door or would have probably burst in. I opened it to see my family.

"What?", I asked.

"After talking to Matt and mom, we've changed our way of thinking. We would like to meet her", Summer said.

I looked them over. Was there some kind of hidden reason for them being here?

"Don't mention dad or the accident", I said stern.

They all nodded and I moved aside to let them in. Artemis had made her way from the kitchen to the living room.

"Babe, I would like you to meet my family.", I said, I gestured for them to come over. One at a time.

Summer took her hand and Artemis smiled.

"I'm Summer, Roman's oldest sister", she said.

"Artemis", Art said.

Kayla took her hand next.

"I'm Kayla", she said.

Vanessa was next, she took Art's hand and looked over Artemis's face. She had a sad expression on it.

"Your eyes", she said softly.

Art tilted her head.

"You didn't tell them I was blind?", Art whispered to me.

"Oh no, he did, it's just, it's seeing you makes it all so real", she said.

Before anyone of us knew what was happening, Vanessa hugged Artemis.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered to Art.

"Its ok, I've learned to live with it. Roman doesn't seem to mind either", Artemis said with a smile.

"He better not, he steps out of line, call me", Vanessa said.

I chuckled.

"I will", Artemis said.

"Alright it's my turn", my brother said, moving Vanessa away gently.

He took Art's hand.

"I'm Matt", he said.

My mom hesitated before stepping over. I squeezed Artemis.

"Baby, this is my mom, Patricia. Mom this is Artemis, my girlfriend", I said introducing the two.

Art held her hand out, my mom looked at it. I was afraid she wasn't going to shake her hand and leave. She surprised me by hugging Artemis.

"Its so nice to meet you, finally", my mom said.

Artemis tilted her head again.

"Do I know you?", Artemis asked.

Everyone froze. She might not be able to see but recognizing a voice, she could do.

"I feel like I know your voice from somewhere", Artemis said.

"I don't think so, I would recognize your pretty face if we've met before", my mom said.

"Are you sure? I just, never mind. Its so nice to meet you, Roman talks about you a lot", Artemis said.

I met my mom's eyes, relief on all our faces that she didn't recognize my mom's voice.

"So dinner, it's ready", I said.

My mom took Art's arm and they walked into the kitchen together. I prayed this dinner would go well.

* * *

 **Seth-**

"Artemis is fine, I swear", I said to Randy who was pacing the living room.

"I left my kid outside, I'm a horrible dad, fuck", he said, rubbing his head with his hands.

"You are not, you've raised them both well", my mom said, comforting him.

"You're a great dad, you helped raise me. You know I've always seen you like a dad more than a brother", I said.

"Are you sure she's safe?", he asked.

I nodded.

"She's with Paige as we speak", I said.

Randy nodded. Apollo looked a little pissed, he knew Randy's temper was always a problem.

"How much did you have to drink?", Apollo asked his dad.

"Lo", I said a little angry at him.

"I'm not drunk, I barely had any at the restaurant", Randy said sadly.

I knew he was embarrassed about his drunken nights in front of the twins or when he wouldn't come home till the next morning and do the walk of shame late in the afternoon. Artemis never hated him for it, she wasn't ok with it though.

"How do we know you didn't sneak it when we weren't looking", Apollo said.

"Apollo", I shouted.

Apollo rolled his eyes and went up to his room.

"You aren't a bad dad", I said.

Brie, Nikki, and John said they were leaving after finding out Artemis was ok. Our dad followed, my mom stayed with Randy.

"Ok, so now would you all like to explain why you lied to your brother about who Art is really seeing?", he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nikki nudged me and my dad looked at me.

"Of course, always you, why am I not surprised", my dad said, sounding exhausted and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, I resent that", I said pouting.

To say my dad never liked any of my half baked plans was an understatement, probably cause my plans always blow up in my face. Like the time my dad asked us to finish cutting the broken branch in our tree. Randy suggest finding a landscaper and having them do it. I convinced them I could do it and so I climbed up the tree but instead of the branch falling, it was me.

My parents were pissed and my brother thought it was funny. He had to take me to the emergency room, I had dislocated my shoulder.

"Out with it now", my dad said.

"I might have introduced her to Roman Reigns", I mumbled.

"Come again?", he asked.

"Might have?", Nikki said, giving me a look.

"Shut it Nik", I said, glaring at her.

"Alright cut it out. Explain Seth, now", my dad said.

I told him everything, from beginning to now. He didn't interrupt till I stopped talking.

"Randy is going to kill you", he said.

I nodded.

"But she seems happier than the last time we saw her, her smile never reached her eyes. It does this time", my dad said.

"He loves her", I said.

My dad looked at me.

"You all need to tell Randy and Artemis", he said.

"I will, I just want to make sure that what's between them is solid and she can look passed the lies. I want Randy to see his daughter's happiness and put that before his anger. Tonight just proved that he's not ready yet", I said.

Everyone nodded.

"A little more time", I said.

"Before you leave again, they both need to know", he said.

I nodded. My dad hugged my sisters and John before going back inside.

"Hey Brie, do you know the name of Artemis's nurse?", I asked.

"Why?", she asked.

"Paige told me she flirts with Randy whenever he comes around. I just thought why not get him a little action", I said.

She smirked.

"Ew, I don't want to know about Randy getting anything", she said.

We all laughed.

"So do you know her name or not?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Her name's Carmella. Artemis has an appointment tomorrow. I was suppose to take her but if you want you can", she said.

I nodded.

"Goodnight little brother, be good", Nikki said, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

Brie looked at me.

"You need to make Paige your wife. What you said tonight hurt her. She loves you and I know you love her. You play match maker to everyone else but yourself. Fix that", she said hugging me.

"I know, I am", I said.

I pulled out the box from my pocket and showed her. She gasped and took it from my hands.

"Is this new?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Bought it the other day", I said smiling.

"She's going to love it", she said.

"I hope so", I said.

"Are you really going to do it this time? Actually go through with the whole thing?", Brie asked.

I nodded.

"This time, the wedding is happening", I said.


	22. Chapter 22-You Love Me?

**Roman-**

Everyone was getting along, no one mentioned my dad or the accident. They were really trying to get to know her. I squeezed her thigh.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving Artemis?", my mom asked.

"My grandparents came into town and my uncle came home. My grandma likes to take over the kitchen, doesn't let anyone help her", she said.

"Like our mom, she kicks us out", Summer said.

Artemis laughed. I kissed the side of her head.

"I loved helping my mom", Artemis said.

Everyone went quiet, my brother cleared his throat.

"Loved?", he asked.

I gave him a look to drop it.

"Yeah, she passed away a few years ago", Art said.

I knew what they were doing. They wanted to see if she felt bad about putting dad in jail, even though it wasn't her call.

"I'm sorry", my mom said softly and reached for Art's hand.

She squeezed her hand, her eyes watery.

"It was an accident", Art said.

"Accident?", Vanessa asked.

I glared at all of them, letting them know I wasn't ok with this.

"Car accident, another car hit ours and it killed my mom and it's how I went blind", she said.

"What happened to the other driver?", Kayla asked.

"Don't answer that. Can we change the subject now? Please.", I said.

"Its ok", Art said.

"No it's not, it's none of their business", I said.

I felt Artemis squeeze my arm.

"Roman, I don't mind", she said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was my mom. Artemis would mind if she knew who she was talking to.

"I heard he was in jail", she said.

"Heard?", Summer asked.

Artemis nodded.

"I was in a coma for a bit and when I woke up I was told my mom died and that he was in jail for it. I don't know his name, my family thought it was best if they kept me away from the situation", she said.

"So you have no idea how his family is?", Summer asked.

"I didn't know he had a family. Like I said my family kept me out of the loop", she said.

I think she could feel the anger coming from Summer.

"They let you live in this happy little bubble while his kids suffered, losing their dad", Summer said angry.

"I lost my mom and my sight, sorry for being busy worrying about my family and making sure my dad didn't kill himself.", Artemis said, getting defensive.

"I've heard about your dad, isn't he the town drunk", Summer said.

"Summer", Matt said, glaring at her.

"Yeah he is, but he picked himself up", Art said.

The table was quiet, Artemis turned her head towards me.

"I would really like to go home now", she said softly.

Her eyes were holding in the tears that wanted to fall. I kissed her cheek.

"You aren't going home, I get to keep you tonight. They are leaving", I whispered.

Before she could say no, I kissed her. Pulling away, I turned towards my family and stood.

"I think it's time you all leave", I said.

My sister was going to protest.

"Now", I shouted, Artemis jumped and so did my mom.

Summer stood and left, everyone else got up slowly. My mom hugging Artemis.

"I'm sorry sweetheart", she said.

Artemis sent her a small smile. I walked them out, my mom turning to me.

"She's still a little angry, I'm sorry son. Bring her by another time and I'll come alone, I liked her", she said.

I nodded and watched them drive off. Walking back inside, Artemis stood, I went over to her.

"I'm sorry about that", I said.

"It's ok", she said, her tears finally falling. I wiped them and kissed her.

"I love you", I said.

That was the first time I said it to her. I looked over her face.

"You love me?", she asked softly.

I connected our lips again.

"I do babe, I love you and I'm glad I finally said it out loud", I said.

"I love you too", she said.

I connected our lips again, this time picking her up. Making our way up to my room, laying her down on my bed.

"The moment you've been waiting for", I said to her.

She laughed and blushed. I ran my hands down her sides and to the edge of her shirt, lifting it over her head. I lifted mine off me and laid on top of her, our skin making contact. Her arms around my neck, pulling me towards her lips.

"Mine, don't you ever forget that. No matter what, I love you. Even when you hate me", I said.

I unbuttoned her jeans and started to pull them down.

"I could never hate you", she said.

"You say that now but wait till I do something stupid", I chuckled.

"As long as you don't cheat on me", she said.

"I could never do that", I said, removing my jeans.

We were both completely naked. She was shaking, her bottom lip trembling.

"If you don't want to do this, say so now", I said softly.

"Why would you think I don't want to do this?", she asked confused.

"You're shaking", I said, gently running my hands over her body.

She blushed.

"I'm nervous", she said honestly.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"Don't be", I said, squeezing her thigh.

"I've never been nervous before", she said.

"Maybe because you were never in love with the men you've slept with. This is special, I'm going to make sure of it", I whispered against her lips.

* * *

 **Seth-**

Getting to Roman's house, I knocked. It took a few minutes and I was about to knock again. Dean answered, his eyes half open and his hair sticking out in all kinds of directions. He wiped his eyes.

"Do you know what time it is?", he asked.

"Yeah, it's ten in the morning", I said.

He squinted at me before finding the time on the clock on the wall.

"Oh, the clock in my room is wrong then", he said, shrugging and letting me in.

He closed the door behind me.

"What do you want?", he asked, leaning back against the wall.

"I came to pick up my niece, mind going upstairs and getting her for me", I said.

He smirked.

"Damn, so my brother got some. Finally if you ask me", he said, lifting his hand for a high five.

"Dude, she's my niece", I said.

"Right, yeah, I'll go see if their up", he said, going upstairs.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

Roman's arms were wrapped around me, his naked body pressed against my back. I gently ran my fingers over his arms.

"Good morning", he said in my ear.

I smiled.

"Morning", I said.

His hand turned me on my back. I felt him shift between my legs, his lips pressed against mine. I couldn't get enough of his lips. He groaned.

"I think I could get use to this, waking up to you in my arms. I want this Art, I want you with me", he said.

"Me too", I admitted.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yeah?", Roman asked, sounding annoyed.

"Dude, Seth is here. He's looking for Artemis", Dean said from the other side of the door.

Roman sighed.

"I think I know why he's here. I have a doctor's appointment", I said sitting up.

I heard him stand and he handed me clothes.

"Tell him she'll be down in a bit", I heard Roman say.

"Can I shower or should I smell of sex when I see my doctor?", I asked.

He laughed.

"Sorry babe, come on", he said, taking my hand.

* * *

 **Seth-**

Dean made coffee and we sat in the kitchen.

"So, how are things with Brie?", I asked.

"Good, she's fun to be around", he said, sipping his coffee.

"Listen if all you were looking for was a quick lay, find it somewhere else. My sister is a good woman who doesn't deserve that", I said.

He smirked.

"I like your sister man, relax", he said.

I nodded and took a drink of my coffee.

"How does it feel to know Roman's banging your niece right now as we speak", he said.

I almost choked on my coffee.

"Yeah, I would have the same reaction", he said.

I nodded.

"If you stay with my sister, she'll technically be your niece too", I said.

His smile fell and he walked towards the stairs.

"Roman, I'm kicking your ass. Hands off of her this instant.", he shouted.

I laughed. A few minutes later, they came down, showered. Artemis was in her jeans and one of his white t-shirts.

"Roman's coming with us", she said.

"Oh can I come?", Dean asked excited.

"You don't know where we're going", Roman said.

"Doesn't matter, I want to come", Dean said.

"You can come Dean", Artemis said smiling.

Dean nodded and went to go upstairs to change. He stopped by Art and Roman, pulling her away from him.

"Stop violating her you animal", Dean said.

Roman and Artemis laughed.

"So what's the appointment for again?", Roman asked, pouring himself some coffee.

Artemis sat beside me. I kissed the side of her head.

"Coffee babe?", he asked her.

"This is so weird, please don't call her babe in front of me", I said.

Artemis laughed.

"Yes please. Uncle Seth wants to talk to my doctor about doing the surgery", she said.

"To regain your sight?", he asked her.

She nodded.

"Is that a problem?", I asked him.

He looked a little worried.

"No, just wanted to make sure that's what this is about", he said, meeting my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23-Figure This Out

**Roman-**

We arrived to her doctor's office, walking into the waiting area. A nurse smiled and looked at all of us.

"Wow Art, your dad sure is protective of you. Three body guards this time", she said.

Artemis laughed.

"Carmella, this is my uncle Seth", she introduced.

"Oh the famous uncle, surprise right", this woman said smirking.

I looked at Artemis and so did Seth.

"You told her", Seth said.

"No, I swear", Art said smiling.

"Your brother told me, we talk while he waits for Art to be ready", she said.

"You mean he flirts with you", Seth said.

She blushed.

"And who are these two?", she asked Art, changing the subject.

"My aunt Brie's boyfriend Dean", she said and Dean raised his hand, he noticed the fish and went over.

"Dean leave the fish alone", Seth said after watching Dean tap the glass.

"And my boyfriend Roman", she said smiling.

Carmella smiled and shook my hand.

"The pen pal?", she asked.

Art nodded and so did I.

"Be good to her, she's a sweetheart", she said, poking me in my chest.

I chuckled and nodded. I placed my fingers under Art's chin and lifted her head, leaning down to meet her lips.

"Don't plan on letting her go", I said.

Artemis smiled and so did Carmella.

"Good, don't be like that other asshole. I'm going to get everything ready for you sweetheart", she said, walking away.

* * *

 **Randy-**

Karl came over with a man in a suit. I pulled out my towel and wiped my hands.

"Randy, you have another car to check out after this one", he said.

I nodded.

"This is the owner", Karl said, before leaving us.

"So what's wrong with your car?", I asked.

"Oh nothing, I just know that if I come up to you without a good reason you'll tell me to leave", he said smiling.

I was confused.

"I'm Darren Young, Sika Reigns's lawyer", he said, holding out his hand.

I lifted mine to show him that it was dirty. He nodded. Remembering Art's words, the least I could do is hear this man out.

"I'm sure by now you've heard about his parole. The judge wants to ask you or your daughter to speak on his behalf. Your lawyers haven't responded to my calls or messages, I figured I'd come and see you", he said.

"I've heard", I said.

He didn't say anything, waiting for me to continue. When he noticed that I wasn't, he spoke again.

"Have you thought about helping him?", he asked.

"Are you really asking me that?", I asked.

He nodded softly.

"I know it's a lot to ask, I know what you're going through", I stopped him.

"Did you lose your wife in an accident?", I asked.

He shook his head no.

"Then you have no idea what I'm going through. Have a nice day Mr. Young, I can't help you", I said.

"His family really wants him home", he said.

"I want my wife home too. My kids want their mom, but I'm not getting her back am I. Why should I feel bad for them. He's still alive, they get to see him. I won't ever get that and neither will my kids. Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to work", I said, turning away from him.

"But", he was cut off.

"I think he told you to have a nice day, now go on", Karl said, coming over.

Darren nodded and left.

"I didn't know he was their lawyer, sorry", Karl said.

"Its fine", I said.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

The doctor was explaining to my uncle and Roman what kind of surgery I'll need. Step by step he explained.

"So it might not work?", my uncle asked.

"Or it might, it's just about taking a chance and having hope", doctor Jericho said.

"Art, is this what you want to do?", my uncle asked me.

I nodded.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if it would have worked or not. I won't go back to that dark place again, I promise.", I said.

I felt hands take a hold of mine and lift them off of my lap. Lips pressed against my knuckles.

"If this is what you want to do, I'll support you. Just know that whether you can see or not, I love you and I'm staying with you", Roman said.

I smiled.

"So, should we schedule an appointment in for the surgery?", Doctor Jericho asked.

"Have you done operations like this before?", Roman asked.

I squeezed his hand.

"Her's would be my hundredth one", the doctor answered.

"She means a lot to me doc, tell me she's in good hands", Roman said.

"She's in good hands", the doctor said.

"I guess we can make that appointment doc", my uncle said.

"Let me check my schedule, with the holidays coming up and all, then I have a few other surgeries to do", Doctor Jericho said.

I nodded.

"Excuse me", he said, I heard the door open and then close.

Someone cleared their throat.

"I'm going to go check on Dean, he's probably taken out all the fish from the tank to release them in the ocean", my uncle said.

Roman and I laughed. Hearing the door open and close again. Roman sighed.

"Hopefully he can do the operation before I have to go. I really want to be here for you", he said.

"It's fine if you aren't, you can see me after, you know once you're home", I said.

"I'll be home for good you know", he said.

"Really?", I asked.

"Yup and then you and I can figure out what our life is going to be like.", he said, kissing my cheek.

"Sounds good", I said.

"Did I apologize for my family?", he asked.

"Roman", he stopped me.

"No, I need too. I'm sorry, they just, they were out of line", I stopped him.

"They've heard about my family, my dad, they aren't the first ones. It's ok, I defended myself and my dad, I know they're your family but when it comes to mine, I will defend them", I said.

"I know babe, I won't be mad at you for that", he said.

I smiled.

"So how do you see our life?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"I see us happy, in love. Starting a family, growing old together", he whispered.

"Kids?", I asked.

"You don't want kids?", he asked.

"I never really thought about it, since I'm blind. I won't be able to see them and that would suck", I said honestly.

"We can figure this out as we go along, for now let's just focus on this surgery and me coming back from my last tour", he said.

I nodded and he kissed me.

"What are you doing today?", I asked.

"Probably go to the gym with Dean and then maybe go and see my mom. I'm pretty sure she's going to want to talk about what happened last night", he said sighing.

I nodded.

"Rome, want to meet my dad?", I asked.

"Sweetheart, I can't just yet. It's not you, it's me, there's something I have to tell you before I meet him", he said.

"What?", I asked.

He stayed quiet.

"Roman", I said.

The door opened.

"Alright, I have a free day January fourth", Doctor Jericho said.

"We'll take it", Roman said.

"Ok, if there's nothing else, you're free to go Artemis", Doctor Jericho said.

"Thank you", I said.

Roman helped me out. I could hear my uncle arguing with Dean in the waiting room.

"I need to set them free", Dean said.

"Dean, you can't, they don't belong to you and besides they won't survive in the ocean", my uncle said.

"You don't know that", Dean said.

"Dean, leave the fish alone", Roman said sighing.

I laughed.

"But", he was cut off.

"Dean, this is stealing", Roman said.

"Fine", Dean mumbled.

We walked out into the parking lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come by the library to see you", Roman said.

I nodded.

"Can we talk then, about what you're keeping from me?", I asked.

"Yes, I promise", he said, kissing my forehead.

He handed me off to my uncle.

"I love you", Roman said.

I smiled, it was still new to hear him say that.

"I love you too", I said smiling.

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that", Roman said.

"Alright, alright, we get it, you're both in love", my uncle said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

After they drove off, I called my brother.

"Hey, what's up?", he asked answering.

"I want to go see dad, mind giving me a lift? I'm at the Mercy clinic", I said.

"What are you doing there?", he asked.

"Can you pick Dean and I up or not?", I asked.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes, I'll be there", he said, before hanging up.

Dean sat beside me on the bench.

"Finally going to go see the old man huh", he said.

I nodded.

"What are you going to tell him?", he asked.

"That I miss him and that I'm sorry I haven't gone to see him sooner. I'm going to tell him about Artemis, whether he likes it or not, I'm going to be with her. Then I'm going to her house and telling her father to his face, that I love her", I said, turning to look at him.

He nodded.

"Before you tell me no, I'm coming.", Dean said.

"You wouldn't listen to me even if I said no and tied you to a chair", I said chuckling.


	24. Chapter 24-They Know

**Artemis-**

Getting home.

"Who the fuck is that?", I heard my uncle say.

"What is it?", I asked.

"There's a man in a suit sitting on his car, he has a briefcase. Do you know if your dad was waiting on anyone?", he asked.

"He didn't say anything to me, then again I didn't see him last night or this morning", I said.

My uncle groaned.

"Don't remind me", he mumbled.

I laughed. I heard him get out of the car. I opened my door and waited for my uncle to come around. I got out and closed the door. I felt my uncle take my arm.

"Can we help you?", my uncle asked.

"Probably, I'm looking for Artemis Rollins", he said.

"Me?", I asked.

"Miss Rollins, I'm Darren Young. Do you have a few minutes to talk?", he asked.

"My uncle has to stay with us", I said.

"That's perfectly fine", he said.

I nodded.

"Ok then, come on in Mr. Young", I said.

My uncle helped me inside. He sat me on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?", he asked.

"Water please", the man said.

"And you lady bug?", he asked.

"Water", I said.

"I'll be right back", my uncle said.

I heard this man clear his throat.

"Why do you need to speak with me Mr. Young?", I asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for your uncle?", he asked.

"He's only here to make sure you don't hurt me. I don't just let strangers into my house. If you haven't noticed I'm blind", I said.

"Right, sorry", he said.

"So?", I asked.

"I'm a lawyer Miss Rollins, for the man who was involved in your accident", he said.

I sat up more.

"You're his lawyer?", I asked.

"Yes, I'm here because his family has asked me to speak to you. Have your lawyers reached out to you and your family about speaking on his behalf at his parole hearing?", he asked.

I nodded.

"We haven't heard from your lawyers", he said.

"Don't you think if I could reach out to them I would, but at the moment I'm in the dark. I don't have their number so I don't know how to get in contact with them.", I said.

"Would you be willing to speak at his hearing?", he asked.

"I would like too", I said.

I heard him sigh in relief.

"That's great news. Mr. Reigns is going to be so thrilled and he's been", I cut him off.

"Reigns?", I asked.

"Yes, Sika Reigns, he was the other driver. You, you didn't know", he said.

"His family asked you to talk to me?", I asked.

"Yes", he said.

"You know who I am, don't you?", I asked.

I heard my uncle walk back in. I could hear the ice clink against the glass.

"What's going on?", he asked.

Probably noticing the look on my face.

"Answer the question Mr. Young. Do you know who I am?", I asked again.

"Yes but", I stopped him.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Tell them they don't have to worry, I'll be there. Tell him he doesn't have to pretend anymore", I said softly.

"Miss Rollins", I cut him off again.

"I would really like it if you left now, you've done your job", I said standing.

"Lady bug, what's going on?", my uncle asked.

"I want him to leave", I said.

"You heard my niece, come on", my uncle said.

"Tell Mr. Reigns to stop looking for me, you know who I'm speaking of", I said.

"But if you just let me explain, Roman", I stopped him.

"Leave please", I said, feeling more tears fall.

I heard him trying to explain to my uncle, then I heard the door close. Hearing my uncle come back to the living room. I sat and cried.

"Hey, talk to me. What did he say to you and why did he mention Roman?", he asked, holding me.

"Roman was using me, that man was his father's lawyer. They want me to speak at his parole hearing", I said.

"No Art, he wasn't", my uncle said.

"Yes he was, they sent him to come and talk to me. He knew who I was", I said.

"No, I sent Roman to you", he said.

I shook my head.

"You knew who he was?", I asked.

"I do, we use to hang out as kids", he said.

"What makes you so sure he wasn't using me?", I asked.

"Because I know Roman", he said.

"Like you know they sent the letters asking one of us to speak on his behalf two weeks after Roman found out who I am", I said.

"No Art", I stopped him.

"When I told him who I was, are you telling me there was no hesitation on his part. I know he confronted you about it, because he knew you were my uncle. He fooled you too", I said.

My uncle didn't say anything.

"He hesitated", I said.

"Just a bit but I don't think Roman would do that to you. If you could see his face, he loves you Art", he said.

"It doesn't change the fact that he was using me and you", I said.

"I just can't believe it", he said.

"I would like to go up to my room", I said.

* * *

 **Randy-**

I was finishing up my day when I noticed AJ in the parking lot. He waved, I sent one back. Karl was closing up, I went over to AJ.

"If you need me to check out your car, sorry but we closed", I said.

"Oh no, I just wanted to talk. I know you probably hate me for what I did. I just wanted to apologize to you as well. I told you I wouldn't hurt her and I did", he said.

"She told me what happened, that she told you no. I understand why you just left, you were hurt", I said.

He nodded.

"So this new guy is treating her alright?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, although the guy I thought she was with wasn't him.", I said.

"So she's not dating that Samoan guy? I forgot his name. Tall, grey eyes, and has a sleeve tattoo", he said.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

He didn't describe Dean.

"The guy she was supposedly dating", he said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. I watched him click a few things before turning it towards me. Looking at the picture of Artemis and no not him.

"When did you take this?", I asked.

"A few days ago", he said.

"Son of a bitch, he's dead", I said, shoving his phone back at him and getting in my truck.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Getting to the prison, they searched me and made me pass through a metal detector. Once approved, they took me to a room that looked like a lunch room. Sitting me at a table.

"They're bringing him", the officer said.

I nodded. I finally saw him, they were walking him towards me. He smiled.

"Roman", he said excited to see me.

We couldn't hug or shake hands, they made sure to let me know. He sat across from me.

"How have you been son?", he asked.

"Good, getting by", I said.

He nodded and his eyes just looked over my face.

"I've missed you son", he said.

"I've missed you too dad", I said.

"So come on, tell me what's been going on with you. Any kids I should know about? A wife maybe?", he said.

I laughed.

"None of that, yet, maybe soon", I said.

"You are the only one who hasn't given me grandkids yet", he said laughing.

I smiled.

"I do have someone in my life though, she's beautiful and witty. We've only spent a few days together. We were writing each other for months. I've fallen in love with her, dad", I said.

He smiled.

"Do I get a name or am I suppose to guess?", he asked.

I chuckled.

"Its Artemis Rollins", I said.

I watched his face for anything that let me know he wasn't ok with this. He looked down at the table before looking back at me.

"Is she still", he gestured to his eyes.

I nodded.

"She's getting an operation, hopefully her sight will come back", I said.

"That's good", he said.

"She's not mad at you dad, she actually wants to talk to you. She doesn't blame you for what happened", I said.

"But I do", he said.

"You aren't mad at me for being with her?", I asked.

"Why would you think that?", he asked.

"Everyone else is. Her family though have put her feelings for me, her happiness before everything else. Randy is the only one who doesn't know, yet. I plan on talking to him either later on today or tomorrow", I said.

He nodded.

"I can talk to them if you want, get them to back off", he said.

I shook my head no.

"They should do it because they see how happy I am, not because you're forcing them too", I said.

He nodded.

"Just give it time", he said.

"They also want me to talk to her about helping you. She doesn't know who I am yet but even then I couldn't do that. She would think I was using her", I said.

"I agree, don't do it but you do need to tell her, tell her before things go any further", he said.

I nodded.

"I can't wait for you to meet her dad", I said smiling.

"As long as she makes you happy", he said.


	25. Chapter 25-I Was Happy

**Seth-**

I had gotten a strange call from Randy. I couldn't hear him well, the only word I did understand was **Reigns**. I quickly went up to Artemis's room.

"We have to go, now Art", I said, helping her stand.

"Where?", she asked.

"I think your dad knows about you and Roman. I think he might go confront him. We have to stop him before he kills someone", I said, almost dragging her.

I made sure she was safely in the car before getting in on my side and driving to Roman's mom's house. Matt was outside trying to talk calmly to Randy.

"Where is your brother? Tell him to come out. He has the nerve to date my daughter but not to show his face", he yelled.

"He's not here at the moment, I swear. He'll be home soon", Matt said.

I got out of my car and jogged over to Randy, carefully approaching him. He looked at me.

"Did you know about this? About who she was really seeing? Of course you did, you all knew", Randy yelled.

"Dad?", Artemis said.

His eyes found her.

"Baby get back in the car, please Art", he said, trying his hardest not to raise his voice at her, he knew it scared her.

"Dad", she said again.

He sighed, calming himself as best he could before going over to her and wrapping his arms around her. Kissing her head.

"Can I please handle this dad, please", Artemis said.

"I'm your father and I will always protect you", he said to her.

"You don't have to worry, I can do this", she said.

Randy rubbed his chin before nodding.

"Alright lady bug", he said, stepping back and towards his truck.

I faced her towards Matt and his mom, who was coming out of her house. Her daughters behind her.

"Roman?", Artemis asked out loud.

"He's not here Art, he's on his way though", Matt said.

"You all knew who I was when I met you?", she asked.

I could tell they didn't want to answer that.

"Yes", his mom answered.

"That's why you asked all those questions", she said, getting choked up.

She took a deep breath.

"I bet you all thought it was funny right, put one over on the blind girl. I can't believe I trusted him and all of you", she said.

I could see her tears falling and it broke my heart.

"You can relax though, I told your lawyer I would speak on your dad and husband's behalf. Tell Roman he got what he wanted, he doesn't have to keep pretending he actually cares", she said.

"Artemis, he", she stopped Matt.

"Dad, I want to go home", she said.

Randy approached her and walked her towards his truck. I tried to follow but he stopped me, placing his hand flat on my chest. I met eyes.

"I think that for a few days, you should stay away. I don't think neither Art or I can stand to look at you", he said harshly.

"Randy, I was trying", he cut me off.

"Trying to what Seth? Break your only niece's heart? Well, mission accomplished little brother. I trusted you with her, she was suppose to be safe with you", he said.

That hurt. A car screeched to a halt and Roman jumped out. He ran to Artemis, but I held him back.

"Artemis, let me explain baby", he said.

"I don't want to hear anymore lies", she said.

"How I feel wasn't a lie", Roman said, trying to push passed me.

"Your dad will get out, I promise", she said softly.

Roman stopped fighting to get passed me. He looked confused.

"What?", he asked, looking from her to me.

Artemis shook her head.

"You got what you wanted, I'll speak on your dad's behalf. You can stop pretending now", she said.

"I'm confused Art, what are you talking about?", Roman asked.

I cleared my throat.

"Your dad's lawyer went to the house to speak with Art. He said you and your siblings sent him to ask her if she would speak on your dad's behalf.", I said.

"I didn't send anyone, I told him you were off limits. I would never use you that way. I love you", he said, honesty written all over his face, in his eyes but she couldn't see that.

"Stop, I don't believe you", she said softly, more tears falling.

"Come on kid, let's get you home", Randy said, squeezing her shoulder.

She nodded but before she got into the truck, she turned a bit.

"I'm glad your dad's coming home, hug him", she said.

"Artemis", I barely heard her name come out of Roman's mouth.

I could tell his heart was breaking just as bad. Randy gave one long look at Roman before getting in on his side of the truck. I approached Art's window.

"This isn't how I saw this going, but", she stopped me.

"Stop, just stop uncle Seth. I never thought you, of all people, would lie to me.", she said, that hurt.

"I wanted you to befriend him before you pushed him away because of your dad. Tell me the truth Art, would you have kept writing to him if you knew who he was?", I said.

She turned her head towards my voice.

"Its clear that you don't know me like I thought you did. You know I don't let my anger cloud my judgement. You were wrong", she said.

She was right, she would have kept talking to him even after finding out who he was. She was nothing like Randy and I had lost sight of that.

"Who else knew?", she asked.

Randy looked at me.

"Everyone but you and your dad", I said.

She nodded.

"I guess we were the butts of the joke dad, even our own family laughed at us.", she said.

"No Art", I said.

"Dad, can we go?", she asked.

"Yeah kiddo", he said, before driving off.

I groaned. Dean was trying to comfort Roman.

"I'm sorry, that stupid lawyer", I said.

Roman stood, angry. He went towards his family, Dean and I between them.

"I told you, she was off limits. I told you to stay away from her", he yelled at them.

"We didn't tell him anything, in fact I told him your exact words and he said he was going to stay away", Matt said.

Summer stepped forward, a look of guilt on her face.

"I might have told him to speak to her, but I didn't mention your name", she said.

"You didn't have too Summer", he yelled.

"Its not fair that she gets to live in this perfect little bubble without a care in the world. She took dad from us", she defended herself.

I had enough. Just because we hadn't filled in certain things in Artie's life, didn't mean she had it easy.

"I created that perfect little bubble for her because she was in a dark place, literally. She lost her mother and her sight on that same night, so sorry if I wanted to give her a little space of happiness and carefree life. Yes we kept her away from anything that would remind her of that night, no we didn't tell her your family's name, no we didn't tell her your dad's fate. She hasn't had it easy either. Did you wake up screaming for your mother at night only to realize she wasn't coming? Screaming in pain, screaming because she keeps opening her eyes and it's still dark. I held her those nights, so did my brother, my nephew. So before you go and say that she doesn't give a damn about you or your father, let me tell you now, she does. Before your lawyer came and ruined everything, she had asked me to help her get in contact with your dad's lawyers", I said.

I shook my head.

"But you don't care about that right. You don't care that you just took my niece's happiness, not only that but your brother's as well", I said, walking back to my car.

I took my keys out and got in my car. Driving off and away from them.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I took a deep breath in before releasing it, looking at my family. Dean stayed quietly to the side, watching.

"I woke up today to the most beautiful person I've ever encountered. We talked about **our** future and what it would be like once I was home for good. I was happy, she took me out of my dark place and now, I lost everything", I said.

"Roman", I stopped my mom.

"Dad's going to come home right, you all got what you wanted.", I said.

I looked at Dean.

"Lets get home", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

 **Seth-**

I parked. Taking deep breaths before I made my way to her apartment. Knocking instead of walking right in like I always do. She opened the door.

"Why did you knock?", she asked, walking away from the open door.

I walked in.

"She knows", I said.

She turned to face me.

"You told her?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"A lawyer did. She thinks Roman was using her. She won't talk to me so I can't tell her about the plan. Randy kicked me out of his house for a bit", I said.

"We knew this could happen Seth", she said.

I went and sat beside her.

"I need to fix this", I said.

"No you don't, let things play out. If she really does love him like she said she does, she'll forgive him, talk, let nature take its course", Paige said.

"And what happens if they don't end up back together?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"Then it wasn't meant to be", she said standing.

I looked over what she was wearing.

"Are you going out?", I asked.

She nodded.

"I have a date. This guy, he grabs lunch at the same place I do. Several times he's asked me out and I say no. Since you and I will only ever be friends, I said yes this time", she said.

I stood. I didn't know what to do or say. I pushed my hands into my pockets and looked at my feet.

"Have fun", I said.

She nodded and grabbed her coat before leaving. I sat back down. What was I going to do?


	26. Chapter 26-Fresh Start

**Randy-**

My mom held her as she cried. I sat by the door, on her bedroom floor watching. My mother brushing Art's hair back, whispering to her, what I didn't know, I couldn't hear it. I didn't know what to say or do to make this right again, to make her feel better. Melina was suppose to be here, this was her thing.

I heard someone walk up the stairs, Apollo stood there.

"What's wrong?", he asked, panic instantly kicked in.

I stood and went over to him.

"She found out about Roman Reigns and before you lie to me and act like you had no idea", I stopped.

"Yeah I knew who he was, I found her pen pal letters", he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We need to talk downstairs", I said, walking passed him.

He knew to follow and he did. My dad turned off the tv and watched us.

"Why didn't you tell me Lo?", I asked, trying not to lose it on him.

He shrugged.

"That is not an answer, you know I hate it when you and your sister do that", I said.

"After reading the letters, I realized that they liked each other. He didn't know who she was till she told him, their conversations were so easy going. Then there was Art, she was smiling again, a real smile dad", he said.

He shrugged again.

"I didn't want her to lose her smile", he said.

I nodded.

"He's not a bad guy, you should talk to him some time. You'll like him", Apollo said.

"Go on up to see your sister, I'm sure she could use some of that twin magic", I said.

He nodded before making his way upstairs. I met my dad's eyes. I sat, he didn't need to say it.

"Alright dad, out with it", I said.

He chuckled.

"They were only trying to help. I think it was a pretty good idea, just don't tell Seth I said that. It would go to his head", he said winking.

Now I chuckled.

"How was it a good idea? My daughter is upstairs crying her heart out", I said.

"You don't think he's doing the same?", he asked.

I leaned back into the couch.

"I didn't cause this", I said.

"No, you didn't but you sure as hell can fix it", he said.

"How?", I asked.

"Talk to this guy, get to know him and if he was telling the truth about not using Artemis then tell her that", he said.

"You want me to put them back together", I said, shocked mostly that he would suggest that.

He nodded.

"If you tell her that you talked to him and that you trust him, she will too. Right now I think you're the only one she truly trusts", he said.

"I can't just forgive him for what he did", I said.

"He didn't do anything", my dad said.

"Have you forgotten my wife", I said.

"He didn't hurt Melina, that accident wasn't his fault. You're blaming him for something he had no say or control over. He is just as innocent in this situation as Artemis and Apollo are", he said.

I looked at my hands.

"And what happens if I do talk to him and she still wants nothing to do with him? Then what?", I asked.

"Nothing, you just sit back and watch", he said.

I sighed.

"I can't talk to him now, I'm too angry", I said.

"That's fine, besides I think this whole mess should wait till after Thanksgiving.", he said.

"I don't even know if I want my own family in my house. I just need to think, I need air", I said standing.

"Randy", my dad said.

I looked at him.

"I won't drink, I promise. I know what happens when I angry drink", I said.

My dad nodded. I grabbed my keys and walked out.

* * *

 **Paige-**

My date had brought me to a bar. We were in the middle of eating when I saw Randy walk in. I watched him for a bit. He ordered a beer. He didn't take his eyes off of it. Lifting it and swirling the beer inside, he licked his lips. He wanted too, he really wanted too. I looked at Alberto.

"I think I see someone I know, I'm going to go say hi", I said.

He nodded and I stood. I walked over to Randy and tapped his shoulder. He looked surprised to see me.

"Hey", he said.

"What are you doing Randy?", I asked.

He looked back at the beer. We all knew that when he was angry, drinking wasn't the best idea.

"Just thinking, trying to beat temptation", he said.

"Just think about Artemis and Apollo", I said, patting his back.

"I am", he said.

I nodded.

"Did you know?", he asked.

"I was the second brain behind the operation. Yeah", I said.

He nodded.

"Why him? Why not someone else? Hell AJ was back", he said not angry, frustrated was more like it.

"Because he was the only other person who understood what Artemis was feeling. He might not have lost his father the way Art lost Melina but he did lose him", I said.

He looked at me.

"Seth just wanted everyone to be happy again because it's what Mel would have wanted. Do you really think she would like seeing you like this? The twins? Always mad", I said.

"No, I know I get it but I just miss her so much", he said sadly.

"We all miss her", I said, squeezing his arm.

I noticed Carmella come in with a few other women. She hadn't noticed Randy yet, I smiled.

"Maybe it's about time you found someone new", I said.

"I can't", he sighed.

"You can, you just need to try. How about her?", I said, gesturing with my chin towards Carmella.

He turned and saw her. He watched her smile and in turn, smiled as well.

"Everyone walks into our lives for a reason, maybe Mel is trying to tell you something", I said.

"I could never love someone the way I loved my wife", he said, turning to look at me.

"Good, you shouldn't. You should fall in love with Carmella not because she reminds you of Mel but because you want to love **her** ", I said.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here", Carmella said, touching Randy's arm.

We looked at her, she saw me.

"Oh, are you on a date?", she asked, removing her hand.

"No", Randy and I said quickly.

Carmella looked relieved.

"I'm Paige, his sister", I said, shaking her hand.

"Its nice to meet you, but I thought you only had twin sisters?", she asked Randy.

"She's my sister in law, Seth's future Mrs.", he said.

Carmella nodded. I looked back at Alberto.

"Well not anymore", I said.

Randy looked in the direction I was looking at.

"You know, no matter what, you're still my sister. I'm going to protect you the way I protect the twins", he said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"He's scared, but he's not an idiot. Let's just hope he's not too late", he said.

I smiled at Randy.

"I'll leave you two to talk, have fun and don't stay out too late", I said.

Carmella and Randy laughed. I walked back over to my table, taking a peek at Randy. They were talking.

* * *

 **Seth-**

No I wasn't ok with this. I knew Paige's favorite bar and if he let her pick, she would be there. I walked in, looking around. I noticed Randy talking to Carmella. She pointed at me and he turned.

"Seth", he said.

I continued to scan the room, ignoring my brother. Spotting her at a booth with another man. I quickly made my way over, they were getting ready to leave. Her eyes met mine.

"Don't interrupt", I said.

I noticed my brother stand close by just in case Paige's date decided to do something. No matter how mad he was at me, he would have my back.

Paige nodded.

"I love you and I know I've completely fucked this up, us. I was afraid, afraid that you would get sick of my nightmares, waking up early and not being able to go back to sleep. I've seen things people shouldn't see. I don't want you to have to carry that with me, so I pushed you away because you can do better", I said.

She wanted to say something but didn't, letting me talk.

"But I don't want you to do better. I want you with me, I need you.", I said.

I pulled the ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee. Her jaw dropped a bit, her eyes watery.

"I want to finish it this time. No more breaks or pauses, marry me?", I asked.

She bit her bottom lip.

"Is that new?", she asked.

I nodded.

"It's a fresh start", I said.

She looked at Alberto.

"Sorry", she said.

She looked at me and smiled, nodding.

"Yes", she said.

I slipped the ring on her finger, kissing the palm of her hand before standing and kissing her.

"We are getting married before you leave", she said.

I nodded.

"Whatever you want my love", I said.

She smiled. I felt someone pat my back, my brother smiled.

"Congrats, I'm happy for you", he said, before hugging Paige.

"Thanks", I said, I knew he was still mad.

"I told you, he's not an idiot", he said to her.

She smiled.

"I'll leave you two, enjoy yourselves", he said, before walking back over to the bar.

I noticed Carmella. I pointed and Paige nodded.

"He's trying", Paige whispered.

I nodded and kissed her.


	27. Chapter 27-Be You

**Roman-**

Dean was trying to get me to stop, to calm down, but I couldn't. I was restless, I wanted to go to her and beg her to forgive me. Get on my knees and not let her go till she forgives me.

"Let's just wait till tomorrow Rome, let everyone calm down. You need to calm down", he said.

"She hates me, her dad is never going to leave her alone. I won't be able to get near her", I said.

I noticed him pull his phone out before putting it back in his pocket. He looked at me.

"What?", he asked.

"What's going on there?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"We are worrying about you right now", he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dean", I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine, Brie keeps calling me", he said.

"Answer", I said.

"She's just going to tell me it's over, I'm pretty sure her brother hates me too", he said.

"You don't know that Dean, answer, I'll be in my room", I said.

In my room, I looked over my bed. It wasn't made, it was as we left it. I sat on her side, touching the sheets. This wasn't suppose to happen like this, she should have been here with me.

I needed to fix this.

* * *

 **Dean-**

I stepped out front and called Brie back, sitting on the front steps.

"Dean", she answered, worry in her voice.

"Hey, sorry, I was just making sure Roman was ok. You heard what happened?", I said.

I heard her sigh.

"Yeah, my brother is beyond pissed. Thanksgiving dinner is canceled, for now at least. He won't let any of us near Art, he barely let Apollo", she said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"Not your fault, just tell Roman to hang in there. As soon as the heat dies down, we'll find a way to get him to see her", she said.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll let him know", I said.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Are we ok? I mean, are we still us?", I asked.

"Yes Dean, we are still an us", she said.

I exhaled. I didn't even know I was holding my breath. I heard her giggle.

"I'll see you tomorrow?", she asked.

"Definitely", I said, before hanging up with her.

* * *

 **Seth-**

It was two days later. Thanksgiving was tomorrow. I sat in my car watching his house, I was debating on whether or not I should go in. What if he kicked me out? Shaking my head, my mother wouldn't allow that. The front door opened and he stood there.

"Get inside the house Surprise", he shouted.

I chuckled and got off, walking up to the front door. He opened his arms to me and we hugged.

"Glad you aren't pissed at me anymore", I said, walking in.

He closed the door.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about", he said.

I faced him.

"She hates me?", I asked.

"She loves you, she's just angry. She trusted you and you betrayed that. Wouldn't you be hurt too?", he said.

I nodded lightly.

"What are we doing for Thanksgiving?", I asked, pushing my hands into my pockets.

"Having turkey I hope and yes it will be here, so bring that fiancée of yours", he said smiling.

I followed him to the kitchen.

"What about your girlfriend? And don't say there isn't because I saw you, flirting away with that nurse", I said, wagging my finger at him.

He smirked.

"You think I should, invite her that is?", he asked.

I nodded.

"She needs to start getting use to this crazy family, might as well start now", I said.

He nodded. I heard footsteps and voices coming our way. Turning to see my mom helping Artemis. I smiled.

"Good morning baby", my mom said to me.

"Morning mom", I said.

Artemis didn't smile, she just sat without saying a word to me. I cleared my throat.

"Good morning lady bug", I said.

She didn't reply, everyone stayed quiet.

"Babe, your uncle is talking to you", Randy said.

"Its fine Randy", I said, sitting across from her.

Apollo followed with my dad. Apollo's smile fell when he saw me. Whenever one twin was mad at you, the other followed. They picked that up from my sisters.

"Well if it isn't my oh so brilliant son. How are you this morning?", my dad said.

Artemis and Apollo chuckled at the same time. My dad smiled.

"I'm engaged, Paige and I got engaged two days ago. We wanted to wait to tell you because of what happened and all", I said.

Artemis looked for her phone, it should have been on the table next to her cup. I looked around for it and spotted it charging. I stood and grabbed it for her, I knew she wanted to text Paige.

"It's right here", I said, setting it in her hand.

She pulled her hand and phone out of mine.

"I don't need _**your**_ help", she said angry.

"Artemis", Randy said.

Apollo came over and took her arm.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed", Apollo said to her.

They left, my mom smiled and hugged me.

"Congratulations baby", she said.

"Thanks", I said.

"So when this time?", my brother asked.

"Before I leave. I don't want to wait another year", I said.

Everyone nodded. I looked up.

"Hey", Randy said.

I looked at my brother.

"She's happy for you", he said.

"I know", I said.

* * *

 **Randy-**

It was Thanksgiving and I didn't know what to wear. I could just wear my normal jeans and t-shirt. Would Carmella mind that?

"Dad", Artemis was standing in my doorway.

"Hey sweetheart what's up?", I said.

"Carmella is here", she said.

"Shit", I mumbled.

Art was smiling.

"I like her", she said.

I smirked.

"Help me out kiddo, would do you think I should wear?", I asked.

"What you always do. If Carmella likes you for you, it shouldn't matter what your wearing", she said.

"That's the same thing I said when you asked me about boys", I said.

She smiled.

"Be you dad", she said.

I nodded.

"I'll see you downstairs", she said.

"Be careful getting down", I said.

"I'll help her", Seth said, standing beside her.

She didn't look ok with this but had no other choice.

"Thanks Seth", I said.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

"Come on kiddo, talk to me. I miss you", he said for the hundredth time today.

I rolled my eyes.

"Damn it Art, are you staying mad at me the rest of the time I'm here? What if I leave without resolving this and something happens to me, huh", he said.

We stopped.

"Don't say that", I said.

I didn't want anything happening to my uncle, Dean, or Roman.

"I knew that would get you to talk to me", he said.

I had a feeling he was smirking. I rolled my eyes as we continued our way down.

"At least you still care about me enough to worry", he said.

"You're my uncle and I love you, I'm always going to worry", I said.

I felt him kiss my cheek.


	28. Chapter 28-Ok With It

**Dean-**

Brie had invited me over to her brother's for Thanksgiving but I declined, not wanting to leave Roman alone with his thoughts. She understood.

"Hey bud, I got us a turkey and all the sides. I hope you know how to cook it because I'm stumped", I said.

He chuckled.

"Dean, go to Brie, enjoy this time with her", he said.

I shook my head no.

"No, now help me with this bird", I said.

He nodded. There was a knock at the door.

"You get this started and I'll get that", I said.

He nodded and I went to answer the door. Opening it, his mom stood there with Matt.

"Come on in", I said.

They walked in and I walked them to the kitchen.

"Who was it?", Roman asked.

He turned and saw his mom and brother, he didn't look too happy to see them.

"What are you two doing here?", he asked.

"We figured you and Dean would like an actual good Thanksgiving. I came to cook", his mom said.

"Dean and I can figure this out", he said.

"Roman", she said.

He met his mother's eyes.

"Alright", he said.

She smiled and nodded, walking over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Matt get started on the mashed potatoes and Dean can you please bring me the bags from the car.", she said.

I nodded and Matt slapped my back.

"I'll help you", Matt said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

"What do you need me to do?", I asked.

"Clean out the turkey, I'm not sticking my hand in there", she said.

I nodded.

"Have you spoken to her?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"I'm going to wait till after Thanksgiving", I said.

"If you want I can talk to her, let her know you had nothing to do with your dad's lawyer. Which by the way I'm sorry about. I didn't know your sister did that, I've gotten her in trouble for it. She feels terrible", she said.

"I don't want you to talk to her, I need to do this. I need to explain this all and I just have to hope she believes me", I said.

She nodded.

"I don't want to go back leaving this unresolved. She's too important to me and if something happens to me", she stopped me.

"Don't say that", she said.

"I have to let her know how I feel", I said.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

My dad, uncles, and grandpa were watching the football game. My brother was giving me the play by play. I knew the team scored because my family would cheer. Someone knocked.

"I'll get it", my brother said.

A few seconds later, I heard my brother walk back in, another set of footsteps with him.

"Hey everyone", I heard AJ say.

I stood.

"Hey Artie", he said, before I felt his lips on my cheek.

"Hi AJ, what brings you by?", I asked.

"Your uncle Seth invited me", he said.

I was confused, my uncle Seth hated AJ. What was he doing inviting him?

"My little brother invited you?", my dad asked, surprised as well.

"Yeah", he said.

"Oh I didn't know we had one more guest", I heard my grandma say.

"Sorry mom, I forgot, I was in a rush", my uncle said.

"Uncle Seth, can I talk to you? Alone", I said.

"Sure", he said, taking my arm.

We walked out front, taking a small walk.

"I think I know what this is about", my uncle said.

"Really? What?", I asked.

"Because I invited AJ. I just figured you had a better relationship with him than you had with Roman. AJ didn't lie to you, he wanted to marry you, which I still don't like", he said.

"Uncle Seth", I said.

He sighed.

"I figured he hasn't disappointed you. You had feelings for him once upon a time. Maybe there's something still there", he said.

"So you just gave up on Roman, just like that", I said.

"No, you gave up on him", he said.

"I have a right too, he lied to me. Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to sit there and pour your heart to someone about mom, only to realize he knew all along, that his family knew who I was. His sister sat there, blaming me, blaming my dad for her dad. I didn't understand why she got so angry but now I do. They were probably laughing at me behind my back.", I said hurt.

"Roman would never allow that", he said.

"I don't know that anymore", I said softly.

"He loves you Art, I know you can't see his face but I can. I saw it in his eyes Artie", he said.

We walked in silence for a bit more.

"Lets turn back, it's getting cold and I'm getting hungry", he said.

I laughed and squeezed his arm. He turned us around.

"Uncle Seth", I said.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"Can I talk to him? His dad?", I asked.

"Is that what you want?", he asked.

"I want to talk to him, I want to let him know I'm not mad at him", I said.

"We can set that up now that you know about Roman", he said.

I nodded.

"You really think AJ would be a better match for me?", I asked.

I felt him tense.

"You know I don't lady bug but I can't stop you if you want to give him another chance", he said.

"I just might", I said.

"Are you ever going to talk to Roman again?", he asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Just give me a few days", I said.

"Ok", he said.

* * *

 **Randy-**

I walked Carmella out to her car, my hands in my pockets. She smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me", she said.

"Anytime", I said.

She hit the button on her control to unlock her car.

"I was wondering, if maybe you would like to go to dinner? With me", I asked.

"I would like that, I was wondering how long it would take you", she said.

I chuckled.

"I just, I had to make sure my kids would be ok with it. My wife, she meant a lot to me, she was my high school sweetheart and I just don't want them thinking I'm replacing her because I could never do that and I'm not expecting you to try to fill", she kissed me to shut me up.

I pushed her up against her car. She pulled away.

"I know Randy and I would never dream of taking her place.", she said.

I kissed her.

"When?", she asked.

"Maybe tomorrow night?", I asked.

She nodded. She pecked my lips before opening her door.

"See you tomorrow night", she said, winking at me and getting into her car.

I sent her a wave as she drove off.

"I like her", I turned to see Apollo.

"Me too", I said.

"It's about time you started dating. I know mom wouldn't have minded if you moved on, I'm sure she would have wanted you too", he said.

"Me too", I said.

He nodded and was about to go inside.

"Lo", I said.

"Yeah?", he asked, turning to look at me.

"You know I love you and Artemis, more than anything. I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made, if I could go back and change some things I would.", I said.

"I know dad, we love you too", he said.

"Do you know where Roman lives?", I asked.


	29. Chapter 29-Unexpected Visit

**Seth-**

I didn't know if I wanted her to do this. I didn't want her to find out something that would hurt her or what if I was wrong and Sika didn't feel bad.

"Artemis Rollins", they called.

I helped her stand, handing her off to the officer that would take her to him.

"You aren't leaving her side, right?", I asked him.

"No sir, I'll stand close enough that I can get to her but far enough not to listen in", he said.

I nodded.

"Alright Art, I'll be right out here", I said.

She nodded and I watched her walk in with the officer.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

"Are you related to Sika Reigns?", the officer asked.

"Oh um, no. I, well, I'm dating his son and I really wanted to meet him", I said.

"That's good, I'm sure he'll appreciate that", he said.

"I'm Artemis", I said smiling.

"Xavier Woods", he said.

"Its nice to meet you", I said.

"You too", he said.

We stopped.

"Ok, sit here and now we just wait for them to bring him. I'll be close, just say my name out loud and I'll come to you", he said.

I sat.

"Thank you Xavier", I said.

I heard his footsteps fade. A few minutes later, I heard a buzz and more footsteps, except this time they were coming closer.

"You have fifty minutes", someone said.

I heard footsteps fade before someone cleared their throat.

"You're more beautiful than my son described", he said.

"I wish I could say the same. He didn't mention you much, probably because then he would have to tell me who he was", I said.

"So you know now", he said.

I nodded.

"Are you two still together?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"I know my son, he wouldn't have broken it off. You, finding out that he lied to you about who he was", I cut him off.

"You left out using me to help get you out. He didn't have to string me along, I would have done it if you just asked", I said.

"No, no he said he didn't agree to that. His siblings wanted him too but he declined them. He refused to use you that way", he said.

I felt bad now.

"So he didn't use me?", I asked.

"I know my son, he would never do a thing like that. He came a few days ago to let me know that. I agreed with him, it wasn't right", he said.

I nodded.

"I just wanted to finally meet you and to let you know I hold no hard feelings towards you. I know that what happened was an accident, we were all just in the wrong place at the wrong time", I said.

I heard him exhaled, he was relieved.

"I also wanted to apologize for taking so long in trying to help get you out of here. My family kept me in the dark, no pun intended", I said.

He chuckled.

"You don't need to apologize, yes it was an accident but", I stopped him.

"It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you or my mom could have done to change the outcome", I said.

It was quiet.

"I was actually afraid that you would have hated me or blamed me for you being in here when you shouldn't be", I said.

I felt hands on top of mine, they were his hands. I squeezed them.

"I could never, I deserved this", he said.

"No you don't. I'm going to help get you out. You deserve to be with your family, I can't have my mom with me, I won't do that to Roman and his siblings", I said.

He returned the squeeze of my hands.

"How about we make a deal", he said.

I smiled.

"I'm listening", I said.

"I'll let you help me, if and only if you talk to my son, really sit down and talk to him", he said.

"Deal", I said.

Someone cleared their throat.

"No touching", Xavier said.

I let go of his hands and he did the same.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I was getting my things ready to head to the gym.

"Rome", Dean called from downstairs.

"I'm coming man, hold on", I said, grabbing my phone off of its charger.

Making my way down, I stopped half way. Randy stood in my living room. His arms crossed over his chest.

"He said he wanted to talk to you so I gave him your address", Dean said.

I looked at him.

"So, I'm going to the gym. Don't kill each other, I'm trusting you both", he said, grabbing his keys and phone.

He sent me a look that told me he was serious. I finished going down the stairs and making my way to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink or are we getting straight to the point of why you're here?", I asked.

"Water's fine", he said.

I nodded and walked into my kitchen, grabbing a water for him and I. Walking back into the living room, I handed him the water. We both sat, he sighed.

"My daughter's happiness means the world to me. After she found out that you lied to her, it broke her heart. My daughter likes to trust people even when she doesn't know them. She trusted you", he said.

"I know but if I would have told her who I was, she wouldn't have talked to me. She would have cut off all ties. I was starting to like her and I didn't even know her name yet, just as pen pal. I was going to tell her after I talked to you but that stupid lawyer", I said angry.

He nodded.

"She believes you used her", he said.

"I would never, I love her. I told them no when they suggested it, I told them she was off limits", I said.

"You love my daughter?", he asked.

I nodded without hesitation.

"I do", I said.

He looked at his water bottle.

"Seth told me everything, about the plan he and Paige came up with. My little brother, always coming up with idiotic plans", he said chuckling.

He sighed.

"But this one wasn't idiotic, his heart was in the right place. He was also right about you and your family being as innocent as mine. It was an accident and I'm sorry for taking out all my anger on you and your family", he said, meeting my eyes.

"And I'm sorry for your loss. Your wife was always kind to me when she would pick up Seth from school.", I said.

He smiled.

"Yeah, Artemis is just like her", he said.

I nodded.

"I'll try to do my best to help fix this between you and my daughter but there's only so much I can do. She just started talking to Seth again", he said.

"My mother offered that same help, but I would really like to fix this on my own, my way", I said.

He nodded.

"I get that", he said.

He took a drink of his water.

"Just a warning to you then son, AJ is back and he's trying to worm his way back to her. I liked the guy, but honestly she was never truly happy with him. If she was she would have married him when he asked", he said.

"Is she showing interest?", I asked worried.

"Its hard for her not to be friendly, so he hangs around but no feelings on her part", he said.

I nodded.

"Well I should head home, thanks for talking to me", he said.

"Of course, thanks for coming by", I said, walking him to the door.

Dean was sitting on the steps. He stood and smiled.

"You both look in one piece, that's good, so it went well", he said nodding.

We chuckled.

"You guys didn't actually think I would leave you alone, together, did you. Please", Dean said.

"And you're going to be my brother in law, great, I can't wait", Randy said.

I laughed.

"And him your son in law", Dean said, pointing at me.

Randy rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you guys", he said, walking towards his car.

Dean looked at me.

"Did you get his approval?", he asked.

I smiled.

"I did", I said.

Dean patted my back.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

Getting home, my uncle Seth groaned.

"What?", I asked.

"AJ is here", he said.

I laughed.

"Be nice uncle Seth", I said.

My uncle parked and someone opened my door for me. I felt AJ take my hand.

"Hey gorgeous", he said.

"Hi AJ", I said.

"What brings you by?", my uncle asked.

"Well I know how much Artie loves Bruno Mars, so I got us tickets", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"Yeah, I mean we can go as friends right", he said.

"Sure but are you sure you want to take me?", I asked.

"Yes, you and I. Oh and Sasha", he said.

My smile fell, I hated Sasha. She was in love with AJ and always gave me a hard time because I was dating him. I wonder if she knew I was coming as well.

"Great", I said.


	30. Chapter 30-Handle It

**Artemis-**

Someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Hey lady bug", my dad said.

I smiled. I heard my bed make a noise from him sitting on it. I found my way and sat, waiting for him to speak.

"I um, I did something", he said.

"What?", I asked.

He exhaled.

"You didn't break up with Carmella did you? Apollo and I liked her. We don't mind that you're dating again", he stopped me.

"No, no. I went to see Roman today, talked", he said.

I bit my lip, waiting for him to continue.

"As much as it irks me a bit, I liked him for you. The boy's in love with you Art, he said it straight to my face", he said.

I felt his hand in mine.

"If you want to continue to see him, know that I'm ok with it. I don't want you hiding this or him from me and I'm sorry that you had to hide him. I'm working on my anger and forgiveness", he said.

"I went to see his dad today", I said.

He cleared his throat.

"And?", he asked.

"I told him it wasn't his fault because it wasn't, it was wrong place at the wrong time.", I said.

I felt him come closer and kiss the side of my head.

"Your mom would have said the same thing", he said.

"Have you thought about going to see him?", I asked.

I felt him tense. He squeezed my hand tight.

"I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. Let's start with Roman and slowly move from there.", he said.

I nodded, understanding.

"As for you going to see him, that was your choice and I'll accept it but just give me time", he said.

I nodded.

"Your uncle told me AJ came to see you. What did he want?", he said.

"Oh, he invited me to a concert, Bruno Mars", I said smiling.

"Really? So is this like a date or just friends and let's see if it might lead to more?", he asked.

"Its just friends, besides Sasha is going", I said.

"Wait, the same Sasha that doesn't like you because you were dating AJ?", he asked.

I nodded.

"One and the same", I said.

"You think that's a good idea?", he asked.

"No but I'm not dating him anymore so, no reason to be jealous. I'm going to let her know that", I said.

"Maybe you should take your brother with you. I don't know how I feel letting you go with them. Especially if this chick doesn't like you", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I can take care of myself dad", I said.

"Girl I know, but I would feel more comfortable", he said.

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll look for tickets", he said, kissing my head again before leaving.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Someone knocked and Dean answered it. Seth made his way inside.

"Sure, come in", Dean said, before closing the door.

"What's up?", I asked.

"AJ is taking Artemis to a concert, you need to be there. See he's not only taking her but this other woman and it's her I don't trust", Seth said.

He was talking way too fast but I could catch every word.

"She was in love with AJ around the same time Artie was dating AJ. She hates Artie for that. I need you to be the hero just in case this chick thinks she can hurt my niece", Seth said.

I nodded.

"What concert?", I asked.

"Bruno Mars", he said.

"Those tickets are sold out", Dean said.

We both looked at him.

"What? I heard it on the radio before I got home.", Dean said.

Seth smirked and pulled a ticket out of his pocket.

"My brother wants you to go", he said.

I took the ticket.

"He has connections at the radio station, called in a favor. My nephew is going as well, she won't know you're there and neither will AJ. If he or Sasha hurt Artie, you handle it", Seth said.

"Tell him he can count on me", I said.

Seth nodded.

"She um, she went to see your dad today", he said.

I swallowed.

"And?", I asked.

He smiled.

"It went well, she came out smiling", he said.

I nodded.

"Has she asked for me or about me?", I asked.

"I think it hurts her, talking about you, even hearing your name", he said.

I looked down at the ticket.

"I want to talk to her", I said.

Seth nodded and Dean looked sadly at me.

"I know, but just give her a few more days Rome.", he said.

I nodded.

"I miss her", I said.

"I know, you look like shit and you have a beard", he said.

Dean chuckled.

"Have fun at the concert. My nephew will text you the seats where she'll be sitting. Keep an eye on her Roman", Seth said.

"Won't take my eyes off her", I said.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

I was tying my shoe when someone jumped on my bed, scaring me half to death. My brother laughed.

"That's not funny Apollo, you almost gave me a heart attack idiot", I said.

He nudged me.

"You ready? AJ and Sasha are here", he said.

"Yeah", I said standing.

He took my arm and helped me down the stairs.

"We ready to go?", I heard AJ's voice come closer.

I smiled.

"Yeah", I said.

"Still blind I see", Sasha said.

I sighed annoyed.

"Hello to you too, sorry, I forgot your name. Anyway not important, we should go", I said.

My brother chuckled. I felt AJ beside me, his arm brushing mine. I knew it was him because I could smell his cologne. Once we reached the venue, my brother helped me out the entire time. AJ tried taking my arm and hand once but my brother would pretend to see something he liked and pull me away.

Taking us to our seats, my brother was sitting somewhere else but he let me know it was close.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Finding my seat, I saw her brother. He came over and sat.

"They are right there, in the first row", he said.

I nodded and looked, seeing her laughing at something AJ said. The woman next to him not happy that he was making Artie laugh. I guess that is Sasha.

"My dad said that if you want you can take her after the show. Just let me know and I'll let him know", he said.

I looked over at him.

"He would let me do that?", I asked, even though we talked, I still wasn't use to her dad agreeing to let me see her.

Her brother looked at me.

"I mean he's not ready for Sunday dinners with your family, but you he's ok with. Slow, in time we'll have Sunday dinners", he said.

I chuckled.

"Tell him thanks", I said.

He nodded and the lights dimmed to signal the show was about to start.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, I could barely see her. Singing along to the songs. AJ tried several times to put his arm around her but she would stand or move so he couldn't. Sasha would try and cuddle up to AJ but he did what Artemis would do.


	31. Chapter 31-Cut Short

**Artemis-**

I felt AJ lean over to me again.

"Sasha needs to go to the restroom, wants to know if you want to go with her", he said over the music.

I knew that while in the restroom she might say something about AJ. I would let her know he was free as a bird. A bird I didn't want.

"Sure", I said to him.

A few seconds later, I felt a cold hand take my arm. She practically yanked me up. I almost tripped several times on the stairs but it wasn't like she cared. Once the noise was gone, I heard her sigh. We walked slower and in silence. I'm sure she was thinking about what to say to me.

"So are you and AJ like a thing again?", she asked.

"No", I said.

"Then why are you here?", she asked.

"He invited me, he knows how much I love Bruno Mars", I said.

"Why can't you just leave him alone? He told me what you did. You left him, he proposed and you said no, you broke his heart. He's a good man", she said, jealousy in her tone.

"You can have him", I said.

"Its that easy for you, wow", she said.

"I don't love him Sasha. I wasn't going to marry him just because he asked. I care for him, yes, but that's all this is, a friendship", I said.

"Here's the problem Artemis, he's still in love with you and that isn't going away any time soon. I want him and I won't let you get in the way of that", she said.

I chuckled.

"Like I said, you can have him", I said.

I felt her let go of my arm. I started to panic, I knew she was going to leave me here and make up an excuse to AJ.

"If you weren't blind I would have kicked your ass right now", she said.

I shrugged. I heard fading footsteps.

"Sasha?", I asked.

Silence. She left me. I took deep breaths, trying not to panic. Finding a wall and feeling along it.

"Do you need some help miss?", someone asked.

"I've got it, she's with me", I would know that deep voice anywhere.

I felt his hand on my arm.

"You alright?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I was watching you two, she just left you. Didn't even look back", Roman said.

"She hates me", I said.

"Because of AJ, your uncle filled me in", he said.

"Of course he did", I said.

We started walking.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"Your dad sent me to keep an eye on you. He didn't trust Sasha and he was right not too. Your brother was here but he left half way through", he said.

"He doesn't like Bruno Mars", I said, laughing softly.

I heard Roman laugh too.

"Want me to take you back to AJ?", he asked.

No.

"Or", he said.

Or?

"We can get out of here", he said, stopping us.

"My dad", he stopped me.

"Gave me permission", he said.

I bit my lip, feeling his hand under my chin and his thumb rubbing gently.

"Come with me", he said.

I nodded. He walked us out quickly.

"Let me get the door for you", he said.

I heard his door open and he helped me in. He closed it, I didn't know why I had said yes. Hearing his door open and then close.

"We need to talk Art, about a lot of things. I want to fix this before I leave and whether we remain friends or nothing at all, I'm glad you came into my life when you did", he said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I missed you? I still love you? I want to work this out?

"Talking is good, as long as you promise no more lies", I said.

"I didn't lie to you Art, I kept who I was from you, who my dad is but you know me babe", he said.

I bit my lip. I heard him sigh.

"I didn't lie about loving you. If all I wanted was your body I would have slept with you the first night we met.", he said.

"This isn't about my body.", I said.

"I didn't use you either. I told them no, you were off limits", he said.

I felt his hand on mine.

"Lets wait till we're home. Dean is staying with your aunt while we talk", he said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Randy-**

Apollo got home a few minutes later, he sat on the couch.

"Where's your sister?", I asked.

"I let Reigns take her", he said, flipping through the channels.

I nodded. I was about to ask about AJ when my phone went off.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hey, Randy I'm sorry. Art, she's gone. Sasha left her alone and now we can't find her.", he said, sounding worried.

I sighed.

"Its alright, she's with Roman", I said.

"Who?", he asked.

"Her boyfriend, tall, Samoan, grey eyes", I said.

"I thought she broke up with him?", he asked.

"For now, I'm sure they've made up already", I said.

"And you're ok with this?", he asked angry.

"Yeah, he's a good man. I don't understand why you're getting so mad, this wasn't a date. You invited her out as friends", I said.

"I have to go", he said, hanging up.

Apollo chuckled and looked at me.

"Idiot", he said.

I laughed.

* * *

 **Brie-**

Paige and I were dress shopping. She wanted to find something to get married in since they would do it before Seth left again.

"How about this?", she asked, holding up a cream colored short dress.

I shook my head no.

"No, I mean I know you guys are going all out because you want to do this before he leaves but the dress still needs to look beautiful. Remember we are taking pictures", I said.

She nodded and put it back.

"How are things with Dean?", she asked.

"Great, he's so sweet and he makes me laugh", I said.

Right now he was at the gym with Seth.

"I'm glad you're happy, that last guy broke your heart. Bryan is lucky he moved before I found out, I would have punched him in his face", she said.

I laughed softly.

"Trust me, I wanted too", I said.

"Is that red head still around?", she asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yup, she shows up just to piss me off", I said.

"I can beat her up, you know since I didn't get to beat up Bryan", she said.

"I would love that, but I won't ask it", I said.

"Alright fine", Paige said.

Paige pulled out another dress, strapless and the bottom had layers.

"That's cute, that would look great on you", I said.

She nodded.

"I'll try it on", she said.

* * *

 **Seth-**

Dean and I were heading back to the girls.

"Are you ready to be married?", Dean asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah, this has been a long time coming. She's waited long enough and everything I've put her through she handled with ease. She deserves this and so much more", I said.

He nodded.

"Cool", he said.

"Do you think about marriage? I mean not with my sister specifically but just marriage all around", I said.

I knew Brie wanted to get married.

"I mean I never really thought about it. My parents didn't have the best marriage, I would say they are happier divorced than they were married", he said.

I nodded.

"I like your sister man, I'm not going to hurt her. If in time, I feel like she's the one, I'll think about it. I'm not opposed to marriage", he said.

I looked at him.

"I can accept that", I said.

He nodded.

"She told me about Bryan and Eva, I'm not him. I know I have a good thing", he said.

"Good, my sister really likes you and the last thing I want is for her to get her heart broken again", I said.

He nodded understanding. My phone started ringing.

"Rollins", I answered.

"Sgt. Rollins, I hate to ruin your vacation with bad news but we are being deployed early. A unit has gone missing, they need us to step in", he said.

I sighed.

"When do we leave?", I asked.

I noticed Dean look over at me.

"Tomorrow morning, no later than eight should you be there for check in", he said.

"Yes sir", I said.

"I've been trying to get in touch with Reigns but it seems he's turned off his phone", he said.

"I can tell him, Ambrose as well", I said.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow kid", he said.

"You too sir", I said, before hanging up.

I looked at Dean.

"We're being deployed tomorrow morning", I said.

"Something bad must have happened in order for our vacation to be cut short", he aid.

I nodded.

"A unit went missing, they want us to find them", I said.

He groaned. He knew these missions were dangerous.

"I know man, I know", I said.

"Let's tell the girls before we go and interrupt Roman's night. He and Art need to fix this", he said.

"I know that too", I said.


	32. Chapter 32-Come Home

**Roman-**

Getting home, I parked. Walking around my truck to her side and helping her out. I walked us to my front door and inside. Turning on the light.

"Are you hungry? I can find us something", I said.

"Sounds good", she said.

I left her on the couch in the living room before making my way to the kitchen. I pulled out a few left overs and heated it up. I heard my phone ringing but I ignored it, turning it off. No one was going to interrupt tonight.

Once the food was done, I took it to the living room. I set it all on the coffee table.

"Alright, there's a bit of everything. Spaghetti, meatloaf, pizza, Chinese food.", I said, excited she was here.

She smiled. I set the throw blanket that was over the back of the couch on the floor. Taking the pillows and setting one down for her to sit on. I helped her down.

"Thanks", she said softly.

I set a plate in front of her and filled it with everything. Eating in silence.

"Should we start?", I asked.

She didn't say anything, I took that as my cue to continue.

"I want to start off by saying that I love you Art, I care about you. When we first started writing each other I had no idea who you were, not till you put your name", I said.

I knew she was listening. She wasn't saying anything, just continued to eat.

"When I found out who you were, I confronted your uncle. I told him I couldn't continue to write you. He convinced me that I should, that you were worth it and he was right", I said.

"So you did hesitate", she said.

"But not for the reasons you think baby. I hesitated because I didn't want your dad to get mad at you or to give him another reason to hate my family. I liked talking to you, enjoyed getting your letters because it gave me something to look forward to", I said.

She bit her lip.

"I kept writing to you because I had started feeling something for you and I didn't even know what you looked like.", I said.

"Your lawyer", I cut her off.

"He wasn't my lawyer, he's my dad's lawyer. He had told me about possibly asking you to help and I told him no, that you were off limits. My sister went behind my back and against my wishes. I apologize for that and the way you found out about who I was. I was going to tell you the next day, I swear. I had planned on going to your house and confronting your father, telling him I was in love with you and that he wasn't going to stop me from being with you", I said.

She turned her head towards me.

"Your father told me", she said.

"Your uncle told me you went to see him. How was it?", I asked.

"Fine, I liked your dad", she said.

I smiled.

"I'm glad", I said.

I moved closer to her.

"Why didn't you just tell me?", she asked.

"I was nervous, I wanted you to feel something for me before I did. I hoped that once I did tell you that you would accept me and understand why I waited to tell you who I was", I said.

She nodded lightly.

"I forgive you", she said softly.

* * *

 **Seth-**

Dean was pacing the living room. Brie and Paige looked on sadly. Hunter had called and said we were getting deployed earlier then planned. We were trying to get in touch with Roman but his phone was off.

"We should just go over. I need to pack and as much as I don't want to bother them, we have too.", he said.

I nodded, agreeing. Paige stood and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you and we can get married once you come home. I'll be here", she said.

I kissed her.

"Have I told you how much I love you", I said.

"I know, I don't mind hearing it", she said.

I chuckled.

"I'm going to give Dean a ride to Roman's, give you two a moment", Brie said.

We nodded and they left.

* * *

 **Roman-**

We finished eating and I placed my arm around her shoulder. I noticed her tilt her head a bit.

"I know we can't get back to where we were before this mess but I want to try. I want you", I said.

She was going to respond but we were interrupted by Dean and Brie walking through the front door. We slowly stood. I gave him a look.

"Sorry, but Seth got a call from Hunter", he said.

This wasn't going to be good. Dean sighed.

"We're being deployed tomorrow morning, early", he said.

I knew that something must have happened, something really bad in order for them to call us back early. I felt Artemis squeeze my hand.

"Alright", I said softly.

Dean and Brie made their way upstairs and to his room. I sat on the couch.

"I can't tell what you're feeling so I need you to fill me in", she said, sitting down beside me.

"I don't want to leave, not when we haven't fixed this", I said.

She smiled.

"We can fix this once you come home for good", she said.

"And what happens if I don't", she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Don't say that, you are coming home. You, my uncle, Dean, every single one of you", she said.

I removed her hand.

"Say it. Say you are coming home to me", she said.

I kissed her softly.

"I'm coming home to you", I whispered.

Placing her hand on my cheek.

"You should pack", she said.

She stood.

"I stood call my dad or brother to come and pick me up. Let you say goodbye to your family", she said.

I stood and placed my forehead against hers.

"No, I want you to stay with me. Please", I said.

Placing her hands on my arms.

"Ok", she said softly.

* * *

 **Seth-**

I couldn't sleep, we only had an hour, two tops before the truck came to pick us up to take us back to Camp Pendleton, check in and then on a plane.

"Baby", I sat up and Paige walked over.

She sat beside me and rubbed my shoulders.

"What are you still doing up? Come to bed please. Get some sleep", she said, kissing my neck.

"I should have married you when I had the chance", I said.

She met my eyes.

"We are getting married once you come home, don't you dare try to get out of it", she said.

I laughed softly.

"I'm not trying too", I said.

She kissed me.

"Please come to bed", she said, tugging on my hand.

I nodded and stood.

* * *

 **Dean-**

I rubbed Brie's back gently. I had woken up an hour before we had to leave. Brie stretched and yawned, looking up at me. I smiled.

"How long have you been awake?", she asked, wiping her eyes.

"A few minutes, just couldn't stop my mind from thinking", I said.

She nodded.

"About?", she asked.

"Everything. I'm worried, scared", I said.

She wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

"I'm here", she whispered.

"When I come home, I want this to continue. I want to talk about our future, marriage, kids, all of it", I said.

She kissed the top of my head.

"We can do that", she said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Getting out of the shower, I watched Artemis sleep while I got dressed. I kissed the middle of Artemis's back. My hands gently gliding along her skin. We had made love again. I was leaving in a few minutes, even though I didn't want to go.

"Roman", she whispered.

"Yes love?", I asked.

"Come home", she said.

I kissed her shoulder.

"I can't promise that, things happen and I want to promise you that but", she cut me off.

"I know", she said softly.

"I can promise that I love you and I'll continue to love you. I'll try my best to come back to you", I said.

Someone rang the doorbell. I sighed. It was for us. She sat up and I helped her get dressed. Once she was done getting dressed and I helped her out of my room. My bags over my shoulder. Dean and Brie were already downstairs, front door open. Seth stood there. He came over to Art.

"Lady bug, be good.", he said to her.

She hugged him tight.

"Please be careful uncle Seth", she said back.

He kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, always", he whispered to her.

He hugged his sister next and Dean hugged Art.

"I'll take good care of him for you Art, don't you worry", Dean said.

I chuckled. I looked down at her, taking in every detail of her beautiful face. I leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you and I'll call when I can", I said.

She nodded. I walked away, Brie holding Art. I took a deep breath before getting into the waiting truck.

"She's going to be ok", her uncle said as we drove away.

"I know", I said.


	33. Chapter 33-In One Piece

**Artemis-**

Roman had called like he promised, checking in. My uncle called a few minutes after. My dad and Carmella were going strong. A month in and she had already stayed the night. They tried to make it like she just came over for 'Coffee', yeah sure.

It was nice to hear my dad laugh again, he truly sounded happy. It was a week before Christmas. Someone knocked and my brother said he had it. I heard him walking back in with someone.

"Hey Kofi, what can we do for you?", my dad asked.

"I'm here to speak to Artemis, you know about Mr. Reigns trial. Its soon and well I just want to know if you are still going through with it", he said.

I nodded.

"Yes", I said.

"Ok good, his family will speak first and then we'll let you", he said.

"How's he doing? Is he excited?", I asked.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, he says thank you again for doing this.", Kofi said.

I smiled.

* * *

 **Roman-**

"Reigns, meeting, now", Seth said.

I nodded and followed him to a nearby tent. Hunter was there along with Corbin and Austin. The missing group still hasn't been found yet and it was starting to worry everyone. We had no answers for their families. Hunter was looking over a map.

"We've checked this region here. They disappeared around here, and we lost signal here", he said.

"Maybe have one team check this part off again. I'll take Reigns's team and check off where the signal was lost", Seth said.

Austin nodded.

"I can take my group where the team was last seen. You never know they might have realized one of the men had a tracker on him and used it to their advantage", he said.

We all nodded.

"What happens if we don't find them?", I asked.

They all looked at me like if they didn't realize I was there.

"We go a little further, look for traces of them and if there's none, well", Hunter stopped.

I nodded.

"Lets hope we find some kind of evidence or a trace of where they might be hiding them. You pay the right person enough and they'll sing", Corbin said.

"They always do", Austin said.

"Alright, let's go and rest up. Once Hart's group arrives at night fall, we're off", Hunter said.

We all nodded. Walking out of the tent.

"Do you think I can call Art before we go? I don't want her to worry because I haven't called", I said.

He chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll all get the chance to call home", he said, patting my back.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

I was at the library when Roman called. I hit the button on my Bluetooth.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hey baby", he said, the call was going in and out.

"Hey, I can barely hear you", I said, finding a table and sitting down.

"I know, it's terrible here right now but listen I won't be able to call for a few days. I'll be away, just wanted to let you know", he said.

I bit my lip.

"Sweetheart, you still there?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here", I said softly.

"Listen to me Artie, I love you babe. As soon as I get back I'll call you", he said.

"I know, I love you", I said.

It was silent for a few minutes. I could hear noise on his end.

"Please be careful", I said.

"Always am", he said.

Again the connection was going in and out.

"I have to go Art, I love you", he said.

"Roman, I'm serious. Stay safe", I said.

"I hear you baby, I do. I'll talk to you soon", he said.

"Yeah", I said.

He hung up and I took a deep breath. Hearing light footsteps coming towards me, I knew they were Paige's.

"Roman called?", she asked, hearing the chair getting pulled out.

"Yeah", I said.

"Your uncle called too", she said.

"Did you tell him?", I asked.

"No, knowing that what their doing right now is dangerous, I don't want him distracted", she said.

I nodded.

"How's my little cousin today?", I asked smiling.

I heard her giggle.

"I use to enjoy breakfast, now not so much. This baby doesn't let me keep anything down", she said.

I laughed and then turned serious.

"I'm really worried aunt Paige, before it was just for my uncle. Now it's for him, Roman, and Dean. I'm terrified", I said honestly.

I felt her take my hand and squeeze it.

"Me too kiddo", she said softly.

"We should go over to my aunt Brie's apartment after work. She shouldn't be alone", I said.

"I agree", Paige said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Everyone had called their families, we were all getting dressed in silence. We've had dangerous missions before but seeing as we shouldn't be here now, we were suppose to be with our families, getting ready to celebrate Christmas, no one felt like talking.

Dean came over and put his vest on. He turned to me and pulled on mine, checking my clips.

"What are you doing?", I asked confused.

"You have a woman waiting on you at home, making sure you get back to her in one piece.", he said.

"You have a woman too", I said.

He nodded.

"Yeah, so you better check my vest too", he said.

I laughed and checked it.

"We're going to be ok bud, think positive", he said, patting my chest.

Seth walked in and placed a few bags on our tables with what we'll need. Photos of the missing men in the group. He hit a button and the screen in front of us turned on. Flashing photos of the men responsible.

"These men are dangerous, extremely dangerous. They've been known to set traps and ambush us. Watch your backs and watch your buddy's back. If you see any of these five men, don't hesitate to shoot unless told otherwise.", Seth said, looking at all of us.

His eyes stopped on Dean and I longer than anyone else. He hit the button again, another man popped up.

"This man, is the only one who knows where our taken group is hidden. Find him, capture him, don't kill.", he said.

Again the screen changed. Video of the these men taking the group. Beating them and torturing them. One guy raised his hand and Seth nodded.

"What are the chances of this group", Dolph stopped.

Seth sighed, knowing what he was going to ask.

"We all know the odds, but we do need to find them either way. If not for knowing then for their families who deserve a peace of mind.", he said.

Dolph nodded.

"If there are no more questions, let's head out", Seth said.

Everyone grabbed their gear and started walking out to the Humvee.

"Reigns, Ambrose", Seth called.

We walked over to him.

"I'm making you both team leaders, once we get to this place. We'll have to separate into smaller groups, we can search more ground that way. Pick your men wisely, Ambrose you'll search houses, Reigns, you'll do buildings. I want to know every twenty minutes that you're still searching, if anything is found call right away", he said as we walked out.

He turned to face us.

"Watch your backs, watch your steps, and watch your fronts. My sister and niece would kill me if anything happened to you two", he said.

Dean and I chuckled.

"Pick your men", he said, gesturing to the guys.

Once we picked, he would be taking the men that were left.

"Good luck and remember, every twenty minutes. I need to hear from you", he said.

We nodded and got into our Humvee. I took a deep breath. I had chosen Zack Ryder, Colin Cassidy, Tyler Breeze, Curtis Fandango, Heath Slater, and Curtis Axel. Steve Austin and Baron Corbin volunteered to join my group. Baron was a sniper and could get a good vantage point from the high buildings.

"What are you thinking about?", Baron asked from beside me.

"My girl", I said.

He nodded and smiled.

"What's her name?", he asked.

"Artemis Rollins", I said.

He looked confused and then looked at me.

"As in, Seth Rollins niece?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Yup", I said.

He nodded.

"Anyone in your life?", I asked.

"Use to be but didn't work out", he said.

"What happened?", I asked.

"She died, cancer", he said.

"Oh man, I'm sorry", I said.

"Its going to be two years in February", he said.

I nodded.

"The love of my life", he said.

"Have you tried dating?", I asked.

He shook his head no.

"I'm not ready", he said.

"Understandable", I said.

I couldn't help but think about Randy. Yes he put my dad in jail but he lost the love of his life. If I was in his position, I would have done the same and I know my father would have done the same.


	34. Chapter 34-Free

**Artemis-**

We hadn't heard from my uncle or Roman in a few weeks, longer than usual.

"Are you ready?", Kofi asked.

I turned my head towards the sound of his voice. Today was Sika's parole hearing. I nodded. I felt him take my arm and help me up from my seat. Walking out, I heard soft whispers. We finally stopped.

"Ok Artemis, when you're ready", Kofi said.

I nodded and I felt him leave my side. I took a deep breath.

"Hello miss Rollins", the judge said.

"Hello", I replied.

"Just to let you know, Mr. Reigns is here, along with his family and yours. Whenever you're ready to start", he said.

I nodded.

"This hearing is about letting Mr. Reigns go free. I honestly believe he shouldn't have been here in the first place. What happened all those nights ago was an accident. I know for a fact my mother would think so as well. I don't blame him, I've done some research with my aunt, turns out there have been more accidents there, not just ours. It was just a moment of wrong place wrong time", I said.

I wrung my hands.

"I want to apologize to his family for taking him away from them. They didn't deserve that and if I would have known he was locked up, I would have done something to help him. I lost my mom, I don't want them to live without their dad", I said.

"Is that all miss Rollins?", the judge asked after clearing his throat.

I nodded. I felt Kofi take my arm.

"You did good Artemis", he whispered.

I smiled and nodded. I heard someone clear their throat.

"I've got her", my dad said.

My dad took my arm and sat me beside him.

"If I can say something?", I recognized that voice, it was Roman's brother.

"The floor is yours", the judge said.

"Artemis", he said.

I turned towards his voice.

"We don't blame you Art, we were just angry, like your family. After my brother told us about you, we were even angrier that he went against us but he didn't. My point is, my family and I are sorry for the pain we caused you, the situation with Roman. He wasn't using you and he forbid us to even put you in this mess.", he said.

"Thank you for apologizing", I said.

My dad squeezed my hand.

"Mr. Rollins, you wanted to say something?", the judge asked.

I turned my head towards my dad and he kissed my head before standing. I heard his footsteps.

"This is really hard for me, I blamed an innocent man for the death of my wife. It turns out it was no one's fault, like my daughter said it was, wrong place, wrong time", he said.

He stopped before clearing his throat again.

"I want to apologize for my anger. I took it out on your family, I'm sorry for not helping you sooner Sika. I'm sorry and I hope for my daughter and your son, that we could move forward after today. That's all", my dad said.

I heard his footsteps come back towards me before he sat. His hand took mine.

"Thank you daddy", I whispered.

He kissed the side of my head.

* * *

 **Roman-**

We were set up in one of the buildings. Baron and Austin on the roof keeping watch. We set out a map on the table and crossed off each building we had checked so far. There was only so many buildings we could check during the day, it was too dark to check at night and too dangerous.

"LCpl. Reigns, Sgt. Rollins and his team just pulled in", Zack Ryder said.

I nodded and followed him out. Its been several weeks since I've seen him in person, almost a month I would say and two since I've last spoken to Artemis. Seeing Seth, we hugged.

"How's it going?", he asked as we walked back in.

"Quiet, clean sweeps so far but we still have a few more buildings", I answered.

Before we knew what was happening, someone fired at us and hit Rollins. He fell to his knees as we took cover.

"Let me see", I said to him, while removing his vest.

He pulled his gloved hand up and it had blood.

"Shit", he growled.

"I need to check your wound", I said over the gun fire, my men shooting back.

I pulled up my walkie.

"Baron, how many?", I asked.

Finding the wound on Seth's shoulder, it was a pretty deep scratch.

"Just wrap it, it'll be fine", he said, before laying his head back.

He took deep breaths.

"Fuck, thank God", he mumbled.

I chuckled.

"You're lucky, you know Paige would have brought your ass back and then killed you all over again if you die on her", I said.

Fandango came over and opened the backpack full of supplies. He cleaned Seth's wound and then wrapped it.

"You're good Sgt. Rollins", he said.

Seth sent him a nod.

"Clear", Baron said over the walkie.

I looked at Heath Slater and Curtis Axel.

"Take the team around and double check, make sure you check their bodies", I said.

"Yes LCpl. Reigns", Heath said.

He signaled for them to follow and they left. Seth sat up before flinching at the pain in his shoulder. Taking a deep breath.

"It's been almost two months since I've talked to my baby", he said, looking down.

I looked over at him.

"Me too man, I miss her voice. My dad's hearing was a few weeks ago, for all I know, he's out and enjoying himself", I said.

Seth chuckled.

"Artemis, her appointment", he said, it must have just hit him.

I had forgotten all about it as well.

"How do you think it went?", I asked.

He looked at me.

"For Artemis, hopefully good", he said.

I nodded.

"We should get in contact with Dean, maybe they've hit them as well. These guys must have been watching us", I said.

Seth nodded. I helped him up and we walked in. Baron came down and set his gun down.

"There was about five of them. I think they followed you and your team here Sgt. Rollins", he said.

Seth nodded.

"One of the guy's mentioned seeing something but we stopped to see what it was, nothing showed", Seth said.

Baron and I nodded.

"Get in touch with Ambrose please", I said to Baron.

He nodded and grabbed the radio.

"Calling team Ambrose, come in team Ambrose", he said.

It was static, he clicked the button again.

"Ambrose, Ambrose, come in", Baron said.

Again nothing. Seth looked at me and I nodded.

"Try 1Sgt. Helmsley", Seth said.

Baron turned the knob.

"Team Hunter, come in Hunter", Baron said.

"Hunter here", he replied right away.

"1Sgt. Helmsley, we've been trying to get in contact with Team Ambrose, no response. Have you spoken or seen his team?", Baron asked.

"Not since a few days ago when they checked in. I can send my team to check on his. We're closer", he said.

"Got it, keep in touch", Baron said.

"Copy", Hunter said.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

I heard someone walked into the kitchen. I stayed near the house phone and my cell phone.

"Art, come on, let's go out and do something", Apollo said.

I shook my head no. I didn't want to leave this house till I heard from them. It's been two months, I missed my surgery.

"This isn't healthy Art, Roman wouldn't want you doing this", his mom said.

Paige was living with us and so was Brie, seeing as both women were pregnant. My dad thought it would be better for them to be around us.

Roman's family, especially his mom and dad come over to check on me. They were waiting to hear something too. They knew that if Roman called, he would call me first.

The phone rang and everyone was quiet. My dad answered.

"Hello", he asked, worried.

I heard him sigh.

"Yes Chris, I know, schedule it. She'll be there", he said.

I heard him exhale, I knew he thought it was about one of the guys.

"I've rescheduled your appointment Art and this time you are going.", he said, setting his foot down.


	35. Chapter 35-Ready?

**Roman-**

Dean's team was missing, well a few of them. We met with Hunter's team, realizing it was better to stick together now.

"Who are the dead?", I asked, he hadn't told us over the walkie.

My heart was beating too fast, afraid he was going to tell me one of those bodies was Dean. Seth stood beside me, his eyes on the sheet covered bodies as well. I swallowed.

"Don't worry, it's not him", Hunter said softly.

Seth let the breath he was holding out. For now we were in the clear.

"If you want I can call for a team, have them bring down a phone for you or to take you back so you could call your sister.", Hunter said to Seth.

Seth shook his head no.

"I don't want to add unnecessary worry if we don't know if he's", he stopped.

Hunter nodded. I squeezed his shoulder.

"Ambrose's team set up cameras, same guy, same team", Hunter said.

"Any clues in which way they went?", I asked, we followed him to the table where his team had set up a map.

Hunter traced a line and then circled another town about an hour or two away.

"Ambrose was smart enough to set up a camera outside of the building and on the roof. When we watch the video", Hunter said, moving towards the laptop and clicking a few things before pressing play.

He pointed.

"They head north. The camera detects motion so it followed their vehicles for as far as they go, which is a good distance", Hunter said.

"How do you figure they're in the town you circled?", I asked.

"It's the only town for miles, they are either there or somewhere close to there", Hunter said.

Baron walked over.

"I have a friend of sorts there, his team was due to check that out. Paul Heyman's men. Phil owes me a favor, if anything was going on there, he'll know", he said.

Hunter nodded.

"Can you get in contact with him?", Hunter asked.

Baron nodded and stepped out to use the radio.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

Another week passed, no contact. My aunt Brie and Paige were worried but tried really hard not to show it. Carmella would come by a lot and check on them and me. Roman's mom and Apollo came with me to my appointment. I heard the door open.

"Its nice to see you again Artemis", Dr. Jericho said.

"I was forced", I said.

He laughed.

"Because you don't leave the house, it's not healthy to sit there and wait for a call", Apollo said.

It was silent for a minute before Dr. Jericho cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"So, I'm going to check your eyes again, make sure everything is ready to go for the surgery", he said.

I nodded. I heard a click and knew he was using his flashlight.

"Anything?", he asked.

"Still pitch black", I said softly.

"Not even a little?", he asked.

I shook my head no. I heard him sigh.

"Bad news first doc", I said.

"I was hoping that if you saw even just a glimpse of light or glow that it would raise your percentage of getting your vision back, higher", he said.

"Good news", Patricia said.

"Good news is, you're ready to go. See you tomorrow for the surgery. Don't give up hope Artemis, ok", he said, squeezing my shoulder.

I nodded. I heard him walk out.

"How about lunch? We can pick something up for Brie and Paige as well, I'm sure their hungry", Patricia said.

"Good idea", Apollo said.

They helped me stand and I took Patricia's arm.

"I'll bring the car to the front", Apollo said, leaving us.

"See you tomorrow Art", I heard Carmella say.

"You'll be in during the surgery?", I asked.

"Yes, your dad asked if I would be one of your nurses, ease his mind", she said.

I nodded. We continued out.

"What if it doesn't work?", I asked softly.

"If you're worried Roman would leave you because you can't see, he won't, he loves you Artemis", she said.

"I know but I also know he wants kids and I don't know. Well I do know I want kids but if I can't see them, I just", I stopped.

She hugged me tight.

"You don't have to worry about that now, let's get you through this surgery first.", she said.

I nodded against her shoulder.

"Will you and Sika be with my dad as you wait for me to come out?", I asked.

She pulled away.

"Yes of course", she said.

We stopped on our way home to get lunch, getting inside I heard two chairs being pulled out.

"Yay, I was so hungry", Brie said.

I giggled and put a few fries in my mouth.

"Smells so good", Paige said.

"When do we find out what you two are having?", I asked, Paige took my hand and placed it on her bump.

"What do you think I'm having Artie?", Paige asked.

I smiled.

"I say it's a boy", I said.

"Your uncle will love that", she said.

My aunt Brie took my other hand and placed it on her bump.

"My turn, I need your psychic baby powers", Brie said.

"Oh you are definitely having a girl", I said, before removing my hands and eating.

"Actually", My aunt Brie said.

Paige and I waited.

"Its two babies, so if you're correct, it will be two girls", she said excited.

"That's great, I finally get girl cousins", I said.

Brie laughed.

"When did you find out?", Paige asked.

"Yesterday was my three month mark, they let me know", Brie said.

I heard my dad come in, his heavy booted footsteps alerting me. He always came home for lunch to check on us.

"How are my girls today?", he asked.

"Art just predicted what we we're having. Mine is a boy and Brie is having two girls", Paige said.

"What? Two?", my dad asked.

He always had a happier tone now. His grumpy, angry at the world days were gone. We had Carmella to thank for that.

"Congrats baby sister, I'm excited for you", he said.

"There's lunch for you too Randy", Patricia said.

"Thank you", he said.

He pulled out the chair beside me and sat.

"How was your appointment Art?", he asked, mouth full.

"Fine", I said softly.

"You sure?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Then why aren't you as excited as I am?", he asked.

"I just wish Roman was here and uncle Seth, Dean", I said.

"Me too kiddo", he said sadly.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Baron's contact informed him that the man we were looking for was in fact in that town Hunter suspected. Phil and his team offered their help and we gladly accepted it.

I was putting my vest on when Seth walked over to me.

"Ready?", he asked.

I nodded. He checked my vest.

"I need you to prepare yourself. It's been two days and if we find Dean, he might be", he swallowed and couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know", I said softly.

I checked his.

"How's your shoulder? Maybe you should stay back Sgt.", I said.

"I'm fine, Curtis changed my bandages before I got dressed.", he said.

I nodded.

"We're moving out", Phil said, standing beside Baron.

Each team surrounding the building Phil said they were hiding. Baron took out the snipers at the top. Hunter's team took out the guards watching the building outside.

We could hear screaming from inside the building. Seth held his hand up and singled. One. Two. He met my eyes and I nodded. Three. Austin kicked in the door and we swarmed in.


	36. Chapter 36-I'll Never Ask Again

**Artemis-**

Leaving early morning, my dad and brother going with me. My grandparents would be coming down to stay with Brie and Paige just in case we got any news while I was out.

"Artemis", Dr. Jericho said.

I smiled and we stood.

"You ready miss, because I am", he said.

"Yes", I said.

"Alright, I'll let you talk to your dad before we take you in. Carmella is here and she'll take you back", he said.

I nodded.

"How long will the surgery be?", my dad asked.

"One hour, if there aren't any complications", Dr. Jericho replied.

"Complications? You didn't say anything about complications", my dad said.

"Relax, I don't think there will be, she's healthy", he said.

"Alright", my dad said.

I felt my dad hug me, his arms squeezing me tight.

"I'm going to be fine, even if in the end I don't get my sight back. I'll be ok", I whispered to him.

"I know, but that won't stop me from worrying, you're my baby", he whispered back.

He kissed the side of my head.

"I'll see you when you get out", he said, squeezing my shoulders.

I nodded, my brother hugged me next.

"My partner in crime", he said.

I giggled.

"I'll make sure to have our favorite ice cream ready for you", he said.

"I'm counting on it", I said as he pulled away.

"Ready?", Carmella asked beside me.

I nodded.

"She's in good hands, I'll be in with her", Carmella assured them.

Carmella placed my hand on her arm and walked me to where I needed to be. She helped me dress and onto the bed.

"Alright, I need you to count backwards", a nurse I didn't recognize said before putting some sort of mask on my face.

Carmella had warned me that they would and not to panic when they did.

* * *

 _When I opened my eyes, I was sitting in front of my mom. I looked around._

" _Mom", I said, tears filling my eyes._

 _She smiled._

" _Do you plan on going to prom?", she asked._

 _I remembered this conversation, it was the day of the accident._

" _Before you say no, you should. You only have one and trust me, I went to mine with dad and we had a blast", she said, excited and smiling._

 _It made me smile._

" _I miss you", I whispered._

 _Her eyes lifted from her plate to me._

" _What are you going on about? I haven't gone anywhere", she said._

 _Not yet. Was I dead or was this me just remembering?_

" _Lets go home baby", she said, holding out her hand._

 _She didn't do that the night of the accident._

" _What about dad? Apollo?", I asked._

 _I stood and shook my head no._

" _I can't, I want too but I can't", I said._

 _I walked away from her. Going into a store, I stopped. This store turned into my living room._ _My dad was on the couch, crying and screaming no, no._

" _Randy, I'm so sorry", my grandmother said._

 _I remembered this, it was the day after my dad took me home from the hospital. He thought I couldn't hear him._ _His face still looked the same, he was wearing what he wore the day my mom and I got into the accident._

" _I'm going to kill him, every single one of them. My wife is gone, my child can't see. I don't know what to do. Do you? Tell me what to do mom", he yelled._

 _My grandmother cried. I could hear her from my room._

" _Randy, just calm down. I know you're going through a rough time", my_ _uncle Seth said, trying to calm my dad down._

" _You don't know what I'm going through. You didn't lose the love of your life, you didn't almost lose your daughter. Don't tell me you understand", he yelled._

* * *

 **Roman-**

We killed everyone in the building, we went from room to room. No sign of either missing team.

"Something isn't right", Phil said, before removing his mask.

I removed mine.

"What do you mean?", I asked, looking around at the carnage.

Seth and Hunter removed theirs.

"We got word of movement late at night, groups of men being brought in. So where are they?", Phil said.

Seth got on his walkie.

"If you find someone alive, leave them alive and call us. We need to speak to them", Seth said.

We knew no one was left but maybe one was still alive long enough to tell us where the missing men were.

"Sgt. Rollins, we found something I think you should see", Slater called over the walkie.

"On our way", Seth replied.

We left a team up top to watch. Getting to what looked like a kitchen, Curtis Axel popped his head out of a giant hole.

"Slater found it. He leaned against the wall and fell in sir", Axel said.

"Son of a bitch, it's a tunnel", Phil said.

"They knew we were coming for them, they tried to cover it up. It would take forever to fill, so they just built a wall", Hunter said.

"How far does the tunnel go?", Baron asked.

"Pretty deep. Heath and Tyler are still going. I told them to check in once they got to the end", Axel said.

Just as he said, Heath checked in.

"We found them, all of them. They built cells down here", Heath said over the walkie.

We all quickly ran down the long tunnel, finally seeing two lights. We stopped and they flashed them into the cells, the men turned away from the bright lights.

"Ambrose?", I called.

"He can't talk, his jaw is broken. They beat him to make him talk and when he didn't they just left him here to die", Dolph Ziggler.

He was with the missing team. You could tell which ones were here first by how skinny they looked. The smell of urine, blood, and vomit finally hit me now that my adrenaline had lowered.

"We're going home boys", Hunter said.

It took several trips to and from the cells. Carrying as many men as we could. Fandango had his work cut out for him. Some men were sick, others badly beaten, and the rest were just hungry and thirsty.

After the last man was taken out, we all helped in what we could. I went over to Dean, one eye was completely closed, but his good eye, looked right at me.

"Damn brother, you look like shit", I said.

He tried to laugh but couldn't, his jaw was shut tight. I squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're ok", I said.

He nodded as best he could. Seth came over.

"You always have to have all the fun without us", he said.

I laughed and Dean tried to again, but stopped and shut his eyes.

"Rest up bud", Seth said.

"They're sending the evacuation team to pick us up. Helicopters will be for the ones who are really bad, from there you will be shipped home", Hunter said.

I looked down at Dean and smiled.

"You're going home bud", I said.

A look of relief on his face. This was his last tour and he knew it, no more coming back.

"How long till evac?", Seth asked.

"By helicopter, I would say three hours", Hunter said, before going to help someone.

He nodded. There were four guys badly injured.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

 _I could hear soft music in the background, walking towards the kitchen, I stopped. I smiled, remembering this memory. The memory of my mom and dad dancing in the kitchen when I was around nine._

 _I watched from the doorway. I remember thinking that I wanted a love like that, a love that strong._ _My dad went over to my mom, who was stirring whatever was in the pot. He wrapped his arms around her before kissing her neck._

 _She giggled._

" _Stop it Randy", she said, while squirming in his arms and laughing._

 _He laughed too._

" _Dance with me", he said, pulling on her hands._

 _She shook her head no._

" _I have too finish dinner, now stop it", she said smiling._

 _He held her close._

" _One dance with the love of my life and I'll never ask again", he said, making her smile and blush._

" _You've said that before since the moment we met", she said._

 _He smiled._

" _And you keep saying yes", he said, holding out his hand._

 _She took it._

" _Wait, give me a second. We can't dance till we've put our song on", he said._

 _He went over to the radio and pressed the button to find the track he was looking for. Her mom smiled like a lovestruck teenager, falling in love for the first time again._ _He returned her smile. Their song "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" by The Shirelles started playing._

 _They held each other close and spun around slowly, looking into each other's eyes and telling each other, I love you before kissing._

" _Looks like we have an audience", my dad said, tilting his head my way._

 _Apollo was sat right beside me._

" _Come here you two", our mother said._

 _We did as she said and my dad picked me up in his arms._

" _May I have this dance?", he asked._

 _I nodded. Apollo was dancing with our mom._

* * *

"Artemis?", I was confused, that wasn't in the memory.

"I think she's waking up", Dr. Jericho?

"She's going to be in and out for a bit", Carmella?

"How did everything go?", my dad asked.

Now I remember, I had surgery.

"Perfect. The bandages can't come off unless the nurses are cleaning her wounds. Even then she's not allowed to open her eyes. I'll check her eyes in a week to see how she is and how they are. Also she'll be staying here till I've cleared her. I want to keep her close in case something happens", he said.

"I understand", My dad said.

"Notify me when she wakes", the doctor said, before leaving the room.

"I don't know if I should mention it or if it will be too weird for you", I heard Carmella say.


	37. Chapter 37-We're In

**Artemis-**

"I don't know if I should mention it or if it will be too weird for you", I heard Carmella say.

"Its ok, what's going on? If this is about not taking you out on another real date, I'm sorry, it's just with Art and my sisters being pregnant, I don't want to leave them alone if there's bad news coming our way", my dad explained.

"It's not that, I actually think it's amazing, you taking care of them", she said.

"Ok, then what?", my dad asked.

"She called one of our nurses mom and when we told her no it's not your mom. She said yes it is, mom, I miss you", Carmella said.

I didn't remember calling a nurse mom. My dad took a deep breath.

"I didn't realize that was a problem for you", my dad said.

He was getting defensive. Don't do it dad, I wanted to yell.

"You knew I had a wife and that I was still grieving, that my kids were also. If you can't handle Melina being mentioned, well then I guess we aren't going to work", he said a little too harshly.

I was waiting to hear a slap but it never came. Did she walk out? Is she crying softly?

"I'm sorry", my dad said.

Wait, my dad just apologized.

"I don't care if she's mentioned, hell I hope you guys talk about her more so I can get a glimpse of what kind of woman she was. I would never try to push her out of your minds or hearts. I'm just hoping you could make a little room for me", she said.

I knew I liked her.

"Your room isn't little Mella, I just, I tend to overreact to things especially when I'm frustrated or worried", he said.

"I know babe", she said.

"I love you", my dad said.

Wait, did he just.

"You love me?", Carmella asked.

"I do, so much, more than I thought I could.", he said honestly.

"I love you too", Carmella said softly.

* * *

 **Roman-**

The helicopter arrived at the time Hunter said it would. They loaded two people in each. I took Dean's hand and squeezed it.

"See you soon brother, tell my girl I said hi", I said over the helicopter's loud noise.

He sent a small nod as I backed away from the copter. We watched them fly off.

"He's going to be ok", Seth said.

We walked right back into the building. Hunter and Phil were around a table looking over a map. The man who took both teams was still on the run and dangerous.

"What's going on there?", I asked, pointing with my chin.

"I don't know yet. I'm sure as soon as their done talking they'll tell us", Seth said.

We were piling up the bodies into one room. Looking around for any giveaways to find our missing and dangerous man. Hunter and Phil joined us.

"Alright, Phil's spoken to another team a few towns away. Turns out our missing man has been spotted arriving and being watched as we speak", Hunter said.

"You want to get this son of a bitch who hurt your friends then join me in hunting him down. You could either stay or return with Hunter back to camp.", Phil said.

"Shower, change clothes, get some sleep, and tomorrow before I leave you could tell us your decision on the matter", Hunter said.

Phil nodded. I looked at Seth.

"I'm in if you are. I mean, we're already out here. We aren't going home with Ambrose", Seth said.

I chuckled.

"I'm in", I said.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. I touched the bandages on them.

"Don't, you just had surgery", my brother said.

"Where's dad?", I asked, my throat felt dry.

"I'll get you some water. Dad's talking to Dr. Jericho", Apollo said, I could hear him pouring the water.

I laid my head back.

"I had the strangest dream", I said softly.

My brother placed the cup in my hand and I took a long drink, finishing the water.

"Want some more?", he asked.

"Just a little", I said.

He took the cup.

"What was this dream?", he asked.

"Well it wasn't a dream, more like a memory", I said, feeling the cup in my hand.

"About mom?", he asked.

I nodded.

"What was it?", he asked.

"Remember that one night, mom and dad were dancing in the kitchen. Then we joined them", I said.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that", he said sadly.

I felt him squeeze my hand.

"I'm going to go tell them you're awake.", he said.

"Wait, have you heard anything?", I asked, I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah, but dad knows", he said.

That was his way of saying it was too hard to tell me. I heard him leave and a few minutes later, more footsteps walked in. Feeling someone touch my forehead.

"Hey sleepy head", my dad said.

I smiled.

"Are you in any pain Artemis?", Dr. Jericho asked.

"No, just really thirsty", I said.

They laughed.

"Of course. I've told your dad that you will have to stay a few weeks here. I want to keep an eye on you and make sure you recover well. I'll be checking your eyes next week to make sure they're healing", he said.

I nodded.

"Alright, if you don't need anything else, I'll take my leave and let you all talk", he said.

Hearing him leave, I knew my dad was still beside me.

"Apollo said you guys heard something, what?", I asked, almost afraid of knowing.

My dad sighed.

"Dean was kidnapped but they found him, rescued him. He was badly injured and decided on bringing him home. He'll be home in a few days", he said.

I took a deep breath.

"How's aunt Brie?", I asked.

"She cried but is relieved nothing too bad happened to him. Happy he's coming home where she can take care of him", he said.

I nodded.

"He's in for a surprise when he sees her", I said.

My dad and brother laughed.

"Got that right, you can see her tummy", my dad said.

I smiled.

"Hopefully I'll get to see it", I said.

He kissed the side of my head.

"I'm sure you will kiddo", he said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Hunter said we should write letters to our families. Once he was back at camp he could send them off for us.

 _Artemis,_

 _I miss you so much. I miss not being able to talk to you. Just to hear your voice would be good enough for me. I know that by now you heard about Dean, take care of him for me will you. He's stubborn, make sure he rests. Baby girl I can't wait to get home to you. Your uncle is fine, I have his back till the very end, like he has mine. If you write back to me, it might be a few weeks before I could read it and get back to you, I'm sorry. There is something I've been dying to ask, I know that once I get back home, I want you to move in, I want you with me for the rest of our lives. This isn't the ideal way I wanted to ask. Will you marry me? When I see you again, I hope you'll have an answer for me. I love you and I miss you._

 _Love, Roman_

I sealed the letter and put it in the bag Hunter told us to put it. Seth did the same. The next morning we got dressed and said our goodbyes to the men who were going back with Hunter. We followed Phil to a few waiting Humvees.

"Alright, it will take a few hours to get there and then we have to meet up with my Sgt. He wants to meet you Sgt. Rollins", Phil said.

Seth nodded. Sliding into the seat beside him.

"How's your shoulder?", I asked.

"Fine, Fandango changed the bandages and cleaned the wound before leaving", he said.

I nodded.

"Good", I said.

By the time we got to his camp it was nightfall. People were outside walking around and watching us, whispering.

"You're new faces, they're probably talking about how handsome you two are", Phil said chuckling.

Seth and I nodded before following him in. Guys waved at us and sent us nods.

"Sgt. McMahon meet Sgt. Rollins and LCpl. Reigns", Phil said.

The man who was looking at the map turned and smiled. Stretching his hand out for them to shake.

"It's nice to meet you fellas, Phil here has told me a lot about you. I'm Sgt. Shane McMahon", he said.

"As in 1Sgt. Helmsley's brother in law?", Seth asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, you two are apart of Hunter's team", Shane said.

We nodded.

"Alright then, should we get down to business", he said, walking back over to the board.

We followed.

"Our man, is still seeing him here in this town. Hasn't moved", Shane said.

We nodded and listened.

"If you two and your group are still in, we leave tomorrow morning", Shane said.

Seth looked at the group of guys who came with us.

"We're with you Sgt. Rollins", Slater said.

Seth looked back at Shane.

"We're in", he said.


	38. Chapter 38-Do Something

**Roman-**

Two weeks had passed. We were watching the building from across the way. This man would go in and out, making calls that we were able to listen in on. We were suppose to go in last week but we noticed women and children were also around. We stopped and counted how many women and children came in and out of that building.

"Final numbers?", Shane asked Baron.

"About ten women, fifteen kid. By the looks of it they keep them on the first and second floor, rooms on the third and fourth, they conduct business on the top floor", Baron said.

Shane nodded.

"Split teams up, two teams to each floor, coming in on either end. We block both exits", Seth said.

"We'll need at least two ground teams, just in case anyone tries to leave", I said.

Seth nodded.

"We have enough man power", Shane said.

"That's not the problem. The problem is when do we move in? In the day time they have about six guys watching the grounds, they'll see us coming", Seth said.

"Then we go in at night, we have the equipment", Austin said.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable sending in our men at night, even with the proper equipment", Seth said.

"Its our only choice Sgt. Rollins", I said.

He looked at me and sighed before rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"I know", he said.

"Then it's settled, we move in at night. Now when?", Shane said.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

They put Dean in my room once they brought him home, per Brie's request. They did surgery on his jaw, he couldn't really open it but he could enough to fit a straw. They told me he was badly bruised, a broken rib, sprained ankle.

Dr. Jericho was here to check my eyes and make sure they were healing like they should.

"Lets take a look, don't open them", he said.

I nodded, I felt him feeling around.

"Still a bit swollen but looking good. Hopefully by next week I can have you opening them to see if it worked", he said.

That made me nervous.

"It worked doc, she's going to see", Dean said through clenched teeth.

"What have I told you about trying to talk? Don't. Do you want to make things worse", Dr. Jericho said.

I giggled.

"Alright, I'm going to clean around your eyes and then wrap them again", he said.

I nodded. After he was done, he left and someone else walked in.

"Hey, good morning you two", my aunt Brie said.

Dean hadn't seen my aunt till after he woke up from the surgery. He thought he was dreaming, that her being pregnant wasn't real.

"My girls", I heard him try to say.

"Don't talk, docs orders", I said to him.

He groaned and my aunt laughed.

"Oh Art, you got a letter", my aunt said, coming to sit with me on my bed.

"Is it from Roman?", I asked, excited.

"It is", she said.

I sat up more. I heard her open it and then start to read it. We all went quiet at his question.

"He just proposed", Brie said.

"My boy", Dean tried to say.

"So?", Brie asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. I honestly didn't know what to say.

* * *

 **Roman-**

After a few days of figuring out who was on what team and what team would take what floor, we suited up. We made sure the one we were looking for was in and he was.

"Lets get this over with", I said.

Seth nodded, agreeing.

"I hear you brother", he said, strapping his vest.

I cleared my throat.

"I proposed to Artemis", I said.

Everyone stopped and looked from me to Seth. Heath smirked.

"In a letter?", Seth asked.

I nodded.

"I mean, I know it's not the most romantic way but I mean, I did it, it felt right", I said.

Seth nodded.

"Alright then, let's get this over with and get you home to your fiancée", he said smiling.

The guys congratulated me. We were going on foot. We didn't want them to know we were coming. Baron was watching from across, taking out the guards by the door.

"Clear", he said through the walkie.

Shane counted to three, kicking in the door and running to where the teams needed to be. Making our way upstairs. Shane kicked in the bedroom door, shooting two men who stood with guns. The guy we were after slowly put his gun down and his hands up.

"Don't move", we all yelled.

"Reigns, behind you", Shane yelled, but it was too late.

I felt the bullet hit me, not once but twice. Shane shot the guy who shot me. The man tried to run but Seth shot him, having no choice. Seth and Shane removed my vest.

"Don't move Roman, shit, don't move", Seth said panicked.

I could feel him and Shane press down against me.

"Seth", I said softly.

"Shut up, I'm not telling her anything. You will, understand, you will tell her yourself", he yelled.

"Medic, I need a medic now", Shane yelled into the walkie.

"Don't you dare Reigns", Seth growled at me.

I heard more people come in and surround me.

"He's lost a lot of blood Sgt.", I heard Heath say.

"Do your job Slater, don't tell me what I already know", Seth snapped at him.

"I don't think, I can't", Heath said.

"Heath I swear to God that if you don't help him", Shane stopped Seth.

"Sgt. Rollins, we don't have the proper equipment for this", Shane said.

"Do something damn it", he yelled at them.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

My dad was sitting with Dean and I, we were watching a football game.

"Dad", I said.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"A few days ago, I got a letter from Roman", I said.

I heard him shift in his seat.

"He asked me to marry him", I said.

I could feel Dean's eyes on us.

"Well", he didn't say anything else.

"Dad", I said softly.

"I guess, if you want too, I'll accept it. I mean, this is your life Art and if you want to spend it with him, you have my blessing", he said, before kissing my head.

I smiled as Dr. Jericho came in.

"Alright Art, it's that day", he said.

I sat up more.

"Nervous?", he asked.

"Yes", both my dad and Dean said.

We laughed.

"I just want to know", I said.

"Here we go", he said, removing the bandage from around my head.

My eyes were closed. I heard him stand.

"Just going to turn down the light. Your eyes are going to be a little sensitive at first", he said.

I nodded, nerves now hitting me. I felt him removed the two pads over my eyes. Cold air hitting my skin.

"Alright Art, open them, slowly", he said.

I didn't want to, my dad squeezed my hand.

"Come on kiddo, you have to in order for us to know", Dean said through his teeth.

"What have I told you", Dr. Jericho warned.

"I'm scared", I said softly.

"I know you are Artie, but you can't live the rest of your life with your eyes closed and never knowing if you can see or not", my dad said.

I took a deep breath before slowly opening them.

"Can you see us Art?", Dr. Jericho asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Artie?", my dad asked.


	39. Chapter 39-I'm Here

**Seth-**

I sat against the building, rubbing my itchy eyes, my dirt covered cheeks. Blood covering my hands and clothes. Roman's blood. Baron came over and sat beside me.

"Stop blaming yourself, you can't control everything Sgt.", he said.

"I should have been watching his back, that was my one job", I said angry.

Baron looked at me.

"We all make mistakes", he said.

Shane came over to us.

"Why are you blaming yourself? I was the one who set my gun down. I saw the guy. If I would of never put my gun down I could have shot him and Roman wouldn't be", he stopped.

He looked away.

"My niece is going to kill me", I said.

Baron chuckled.

"Only if he dies", Baron said, patting my shoulder.

I sighed and laid my head back against the cold building. It was close.

* * *

" _He's losing a lot of blood Sgt.", Heath said._

" _We need to stop the bleeding", Axel said._

" _Vaseline, get me the Vaseline out of my medic bag", Heath said._

 _Axel stood and did as he was told. Handing the small jar over to Heath._

" _What's that going to do?", I asked angry._

" _It will stop the bleeding and help clot the wound faster or at least give us enough time to get him some real help", Heath said._

 _Baron ran in._

" _Helicopter is ten minutes out, I called as soon as you guys came in", he said._

 _I nodded. Finally, we could hear the distant sounds of a helicopter._

" _Roman, hey, bud don't close your eyes", I said to him._

" _Come on LCpl. Reigns. Hey, tell me about that woman of yours man, I've never met her", Heath said._

 _Roman smiled, eyes closing._

" _She's beautiful, sweet, has the best damn smile I've ever seen", he mumbled._

" _Even better than mine?", Shane asked, making us all chuckle._

 _He laughed and then coughed. Baron looked out the window._

" _Landing, we should get him out and to the helicopter", he said, coming over._

 _We lifted him and made our way down._

" _Roman open your eyes", I said as I saw him close them._

" _Artemis", he mumbled._

" _Reigns I fucking swear, you die on me, I'm kicking your ass", I said as we got to the helicopter._

 _Two doctors were on there with what they needed. We laid Roman down and they started working on him._ _They flew off and I took a deep breath._

" _He's going to be ok. Hey look at it this way, he's going home", Shane said._

* * *

 **Roman-**

"Roman?", I thought I heard my mother.

That annoying beeping sound was back. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't.

"Its going to be awhile before he wakes. We gave him strong medicine and he lost a lot of blood", someone I didn't recognize said.

"You took the bullet out?", my mom asked.

"Yes ma'am, it didn't hit anything important", he said.

"Thank God", she said.

There was more noise now.

"Hey, finally", my mom said.

"I thought he was awake?", my dad asked.

"Not yet. His body is trying to recover now and it will be awhile before he wakes", the unknown man said.

"But he will wake?", Artemis?

I heard the beeping pick up, it was beeping faster.

"Wow, he responded to your voice", the unknown man said.

"Talk to him again Art", my mom said.

"Roman, baby can you hear me?", she asked.

Yes. I can. I'm here. The beeping picked up again.

"I guess that's a yes", the unknown man said.

"I'm here", she said softly.

Feeling a warm hand in mine, I wanted to squeeze it back.

"Can I stay with him?", Artemis asked.

"Of course", the unknown man said.

"She's his fiancée after all", my dad said.

She said yes.

* * *

 **Seth-**

"So how's Roman?", I asked over the phone.

"Fine, still hasn't woken up", she said sadly.

"How's Art handling it?", I asked.

"As best as she can. Doesn't leave his side unless his mom or dad tells her to come home and shower, eat", she said.

"And Dean?", I asked.

"He can move his jaw now, not as much though because it's still painful but he doesn't complain. Brie being pregnant has his attention", she said.

"How is my sister?", I asked smiling.

"Good, excited, has the twins room ready and really pink", she said.

I laughed.

"When is she due?", I asked.

"Same time I am. September", she said.

I froze.

"What?", I asked.

"I'm pregnant Seth, we're having a baby", she said.

I leaned back in my seat and smiled.

"Really?", I asked.

"Yeah babe, six months today", she said.

"Do we know what we're having?", I asked excited.

"Your niece predicted it and it came true, a little boy babe", she said giggling.

"Yes", I said loud.

She laughed.

"Sweetheart you have to send me an ultrasound picture of my little man.", I said.

"I will. I wanted to tell you in person but by the time that happens, he'll be here and I didn't want to surprise you with a baby in my arms", she said.

"Yeah I would have been surprised but I would have been excited more. Man, I'm going to be a dad", I said smiling.

"Yup, you ready dad?", she asked.

I chuckled.

"More than you know babe, I love you Paige", I said.

"Love you too my love", she said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I don't know how long it had been, but I finally opened my eyes. The white ceiling and bright light had me squinting my eyes. I turned my head towards the beeping of that annoying machine, my side making me flinch.

Turning my head again, her sleeping face was what caught my eyes. She was in the chair beside my bed, a sweater covering her. I smiled. I tried to talk but my throat was really dry. I tried to swallow but couldn't.

"Art", my voice was scratchy.

I tried to clear it again.

"Artemis", I said, my voice low.

I lifted my hand, feeling the soreness. I touched her cheek and she shifted before opening her eyes. She wiped them and yawned. The surgery didn't work, she can't see that I'm awake. Finally she turned her head.

"You're awake", she said.

I was confused. I opened my mouth and then touched my throat.

"Oh, hold on", she said.

She poured water into a cup and I watched her. She brought it over to me and pushed a button on my bed to sit me up. I groaned at the soreness in my body.

"Here", she said, lifting the cup to my lips.

I drank all of it and she poured me more.

"You can see", my voice was low.

She smiled and nodded.

"At first it was just a glow of light and slowly it turned into a blur. I woke up the next day and I could see", she said smiling.

I touched her cheek gently.

"How are you feeling?", she asked, putting her hand over mine.

"Sore, but happy", I said.

My thumb rubbed over her lips.

"Come here", I said, pulling her towards me.

Our lips met.

"I missed you", I said, resting my forehead against hers.


	40. Chapter 40-Worth The Pain

**Roman-**

I spent another week in the hospital. Artemis would stay the night with me. I still couldn't believe she could see me. It was also strange that she was helping me instead of the other way around. We were eating dinner that my mom brought us. She took a drink of her juice and looked at me.

"What happened Roman? How did you get shot?", she asked.

I chewed and then looked at her.

"My back was to the door, Sgt. McMahon set his gun down to handcuff the man who kidnapped Dean. Your uncle was looking over papers he found on a desk, his back to us. Shane looked up and saw the guy coming through the door. He warned me but by the time I turned, he shot me twice.", I said.

She looked back at her plate, biting her lip.

"Baby girl, look at me", I said, setting my plate down on the table.

She did, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm ok, I'm alive and with you", I said.

"But you almost weren't. You lost a lot of blood Roman, you can barely walk", she said.

I moved over a bit and patted the space beside me.

"Come here love", I said.

She set her plate down and joined me in bed. I wrapped my arm around her, kissing the side of her head.

"I'm here, we're engaged and in love. I don't want to think about what could have happened", I said.

She wiped her tears and nodded.

"I know, it's just, I had to tell you how I felt", she said.

"Its ok, don't hold anything in", I said.

We laid back and looked into each other's eyes.

"Have I told you how beautiful your eyes are", I said.

She smiled.

"Several times", she said.

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?", I asked.

"Well seeing as you looked like shit when we saw you, not good", she said.

I laughed.

"I'm kidding. I thought, how could this man, this extremely good looking man, love me. He could have had anyone, anyone who wasn't blind and looked like me", she said.

"Stop, first off you are beautiful and secondly I didn't fall in love with you because of your looks. Your heart won me over", I said.

She kissed me.

"You think my uncle's ok?", she asked.

I nodded.

"He's a tough son of a bitch", I said.

She giggled.

"I can't believe he and Paige are having a baby", she said.

"Tell me about it, I'm still shocked Dean's gonna be a dad. I honestly never saw that coming and neither did he", I said.

"He'll be a good dad, since he found out he's been very excited", Artemis said.

I nodded.

"Speaking of kids, planning on having my babies?", I asked.

She blushed.

"I mean if it's in the cards", she said.

"Oh it's in the cards, about five of them are", I said.

"You want five?", she asked, touching my cheek lightly.

I nodded. She leaned over and kissed me. I groaned and flinched, my side was still sore. She lifted my shirt and lightly touched the bullet holes.

"Want me to get the doctor?", she asked.

I shook my head no, then the pain hit and I nodded quickly.

"I'll be right back", she said, standing and walking out of the room.

She came back in with a nurse and she stuck a needle into the iv. I could feel the medicine start to work.

"Have a good sleep, I'll be here when you wake", Artemis said, kissing my forehead.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

Roman was coming home today. It hurt for him to stand up straight, but the doctors encouraged him to do it. We would take walks down the halls together, plan the wedding. It wasn't going to be big, just family and close friends. We also weren't having it till my uncle came back. I told him he wasn't going to miss it.

"You think they will discharge him early? I mean it's only right. They took you guys before your vacation was over", I said.

"I don't think so baby, if I'm correct they are going to want him to resign." he said.

"He won't, especially now that he knows Paige is pregnant", I said.

He stopped and took a deep breath, his hand on his side. He licked his lips before he started walking again.

"You get to go home tonight", I said, trying to take his mind off of the pain.

He smiled.

"The house is clean and ready for you. Paige has been cooking like crazy. She thinks that now that you'll be home you'll kick her out", I said.

He chuckled.

"I would never, she's going to be my aunt, which yes is weird to say", he said.

I laughed.

"Doctor also gave us the all clear to be together, if you know what I mean", I said, winking at him.

He smirked.

"Don't tease me", he said.

He leaned down and kissed me, he groaned and held his side.

"Its worth the pain", he mumbled against my lips.

I took his hand as we turned to walk back to his room.

"Have you moved in your stuff yet?", he asked.

"Um, a few things", I said.

I hadn't moved in anything. I was busy making sure he was ok.

"A few things?", he asked.

I nodded.

"What does that mean?", he asked.

"I haven't moved in anything. I've been so busy with you and taking Paige's shift at the library since she's pregnant", I said.

"I want your stuff at our house, it should have been there already", he said.

"You know you still haven't asked my dad for my hand", I said.

He smirked.

"Is this what this is about? You not moving your stuff in till I ask your dad?", he asked.

"Maybe", I shrugged.

He let go of my hand to wrap his arm around me.

"I'll ask him", he whispered.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Getting home, I had forgotten about my porch steps. I sighed and Artemis giggled.

"Come on, there aren't that many big baby", she said, tugging on my arm.

I took each step slow and had to stop to breath.

"One more", she whispered.

I lifted myself up that final step.

"Good job", she said, kissing my cheek.

Paige opened the front door, belly and all. I smiled.

"Finally", she said.

We walked in, my family and Artemis's family was here. Everyone hugged me and asked how I was feeling. I finally sat beside my dad.

"Want something?", Artemis asked.

"No babe, I'm good", I said.

She nodded and squeezed my arm before walking into the kitchen with the women.

"Mr. Rollins", I said, looking at her dad.

He gave me a confused look.

"Since when do you call me Mr. Rollins?", he asked.

My dad laughed. This was still strange, my family here with his. I chuckled.

"Since you're going to be my father in law", I said.

He chuckled and nodded.

"I never asked you for permission to marry Art. I wanted too but seeing as I was gone, but anyway, if it's ok with you, I would like for your blessing to marry Artemis", I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"You've always had it Roman", he said, patting my knee.

Artemis came back in with plates of food. She set the tray down and handed a plate to each of us.

"I told you Paige cooked like crazy", Art said.

"Oh man, she cooked", Randy said, looking at his plate.

My dad and I gave him a worried look.

"Relax, momma Patricia and I helped her.", Art said.

Randy nodded and started eating. My dad and I shrugged before following him.

"Paige can't cook?", I asked Artemis.

"No but she's learning. Your mom and I are showing her a few simple things and we let her know to always follow the recipe", she said.

I chuckled.

"I asked your dad and he said yes", I said, looking up at her.

She kissed me.

"I was just kidding but thank you for asking him", she whispered.

"I want your stuff here tomorrow", I said.

"Actually", she started.

I looked up at her while chewing.

"I had my dad and brother bring it over, well my clothes and shoes. The other stuff I would have to go and look at to determine what I want to bring", she said.

I nodded.

"I also hope you don't mind, I hung a few family photos, yours and mine", she said.

"I don't mind at all, babe, this is your home, do with it as you please", I said.

"I love you", she said.

I looked up at her and kissed her.


	41. Chapter 41-We Are

_**Five Years Later-**_

 **Roman-**

We moved in the last box. I took a deep breath.

"Finally", I said.

Artemis giggled and sat down, rubbing her six month bump. We had moved into a new home, our twin girls running passed.

"Hey watch where you're going, don't trip", I called after them.

We had to move out of our three bedroom home into something bigger and closer to both our families. After Seth came back, Artemis and I got married, it was small and intimate. The following year, Randy married Carmella, also announcing her pregnancy. Artemis had a new baby brother and my girls had an uncle around the same age as them. Weird.

Seth and Paige got married as well, but they had to wait a little longer. She wanted to fit into the dress she had found. Brie and Dean were content living the way they were, for now.

"Knock Knock", we turned to see Dean holding his one year old son.

"Wow this place looks smaller with all these boxes around", he said.

Brie walked in holding her twin girls hands.

"Uncle Dean", my girls loved him and Brie.

"It's crazy we both have twins. Seth is the only one who hasn't got a pair", Dean said.

"I think he's ok with that, he grew up with twin sisters, that was enough for him", Brie said.

We laughed.

"What about me?", he asked, walking in holding his daughter.

His son walking in behind him.

"That you're ugly", Dean said.

He rolled his eyes and we laughed. He made his way to Artemis and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling lady bug?", he asked.

"Tired", she said.

He smiled at her. They helped us move things around and unpack, not getting much done because the kids. They were either hungry or running around and we had to watch our step. We set up the beds first, tucking in the girls and kissing them goodnight.

"Is grandpa coming tomorrow?", Melina asked.

"Both are. They are going to watch you and Macie while mommy and I try to get more done", I said.

She nodded. After making sure they were asleep, I made my way to my room. Artemis was braiding her hair. I smiled and laid beside her.

"I can't wait till this house is done, we are never moving again", I said into the pillow.

She laughed and patted my back. I turned my head to look at her. Her fingers running through my hair.

"I still can't get use to this, but it looks good", she said.

I had let my hair grow out recently.

"Did you and my uncle plan on letting your hair grow out. I mean, when my uncle was younger he had it long, till he joined the Marines", she said.

"I remember and no we didn't plan it", I said.

She laughed. I reached over and rubbed her bump. She watched my hand with a smile. Feeling the baby kick.

"He wants to get out already", she said.

I leaned in closer to her bump.

"Not yet kiddo, your room isn't ready", I said, before kissing her bump.

She laughed.

"He can't come out till his room is done?", she asked.

"Yup, he has to wait", I said.

She laughed again.

"You're lucky he still has a few more months to bake", she said.

I watched her rub her bump.

"You still do it", I said.

She turned to look at me.

"Do what?", she asked.

"I saw you this morning, when you checked if you still could see. You take a deep breath before opening your eyes. It's like you're scared of going blind again, but don't be, I'll be here to help you and I will continue to love you. We can always do that operation again", I said.

"I know", she said softly.

I waited for her to continue.

"I just, I want to watch my babies grow and change. I want to be able to look at you and watch us grow old together.", she said.

"Have you been having problems with your sight?", I asked worried.

"No, just, sometimes I can't believe I can see, still surprises me", she said.

I nodded.

"You would tell me if something was wrong?", I asked.

"Of course", she said.

I nodded and sat up to remove my shirt. Laying beside her, she touched my bullet wounds. She loved tracing them but didn't like them.

"I don't like these", she said.

"Why? I thought you did", I said.

"I mean I do but I don't, they remind me that I almost lost you and I don't like that memory", she said.

"I don't either", I said softly.

I took a hold of her hand and lifted it to my lips, kissing her fingers.

"When's Baron's funeral?", she asked.

I sighed.

"Saturday", I said softly.

Baron was a big part of our family now and losing him hurt me and Seth. He was there for the births of our kids, birthday parties, Christmases, Thanksgivings.

He helped save my life and Dean's life.

Hunter had called Seth and told him the news. He was with Austin when someone snuck up on them and shot him in the head. Austin escaped with miner cuts and bruises. He said Baron pushed him out of the way and told him to run.

"He was a good friend to you, a good friend to our family. The girls loved him, especially because he let them climb on him", she said.

It made me laugh, picturing it before I turned serious.

"I'm gonna miss him", I whispered, hugging her.

My hand on her bump. She brushed my hair back.

"I know baby", she said softly.

The baby kicked and I smiled.

"I think he's asking if your ok", she said.

"I'm fine little man", I whispered.

"We're going to be ok", she said.

I nodded.

"We are", I said.


	42. Chapter 42-Original Ending

**Artemis-**

Another week passed, no contact. My aunt Brie and Paige were worried but tried really hard not to show it. Carmella would come by a lot and check on them and me. Roman's mom and Apollo came with me to my appointment. I heard the door open.

"Its nice to see you again Artemis", Dr. Jericho said.

"I was forced", I said.

He laughed.

"Because you don't leave the house, it's not healthy to sit there and wait for a call", Apollo said.

It was silent for a minute before Dr. Jericho cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"So, I'm going to check your eyes again, make sure everything is ready to go for the surgery", he said.

I nodded. I heard a click and knew he was using his flashlight.

"Anything?", he asked.

"Still pitch black", I said softly.

"Not even a little?", he asked.

I shook my head no. I heard him sigh.

"Bad news first doc", I said.

"I was hoping that if you saw even just a glimpse of light or glow that it would raise your percentage of getting your vision back, higher", he said.

"Good news", Patricia said.

"Good news is, you're ready to go. See you tomorrow for the surgery. Don't give up hope Artemis, ok", he said, squeezing my shoulder.

I nodded. I heard someone walk in.

"Is that the blood results?", he asked.

"Yes and there's a problem, well not really a problem.", Carmella said.

I heard my brother's chair make a noise.

"What kind of problem?", Apollo asked.

I heard the paper.

"Oh, wow", Dr. Jericho said.

"What is it?", Patricia asked.

He cleared his throat.

"Artemis, how have you been feeling?", he asked.

I was confused.

"Well, for a few days I've been sick. Something I ate", I said.

"Any weight gain?", he asked.

"Just a little", I said embarrassed.

"Seeing as she doesn't move from her spot, waiting for the phone to ring and eats everything", my brother added.

I elbowed him and he laughed softly.

"Well, I could tell you why you've been sick and why I can't do the operation", he said.

"What do you mean?", Patricia asked.

"Artemis, you're pregnant", he said.

Patricia gasped, I exhaled slowly.

"Almost two months if I'm reading this right", he said.

I felt Patricia hug me.

"I'm pregnant", I said softly.

* * *

 **Seth-**

We were getting ready to head out, deciding on calling Paige. She picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey babe", I said.

"Hey, I'm so glad you called. Have you by chance called Artemis?", she asked.

"I was going to after you. What's up? Is she ok? Did she have her surgery already?", I asked.

"She can't", she said, her voice low.

"Ok, that's why your excited?", I asked confused.

"No, I'll let her tell you", she said.

I heard her say something to Art.

"Hello", Artemis said.

"Hey lady bug, what's going on?", I asked.

"Aunt Paige", she mumbled.

"Kiddo, I don't need to worry about you, do I?", I asked.

"No uncle Seth, I'm ok, better than ok", she said.

"Paige said you can't have your surgery", I said.

"That's true", she said.

"Why?", I asked.

"You can't tell Roman anything", she said.

"You have my word", I said.

"I'm pregnant", she said.

I sat back in my seat. I spotted Roman walking in. He waved and sat across from me.

"Are you talking to Paige?", he asked.

"Is that him?", she asked.

"No and yes", I said.

"What?", they both said confused.

I chuckled.

"No, it's not Paige and yes, it's Roman", I said.

"Don't tell him uncle Seth", she said.

"I won't Art", I said.

Hunter walked in.

"We're moving out", he shouted.

"Put me on speaker Art", I said.

I heard her tell Paige to put it on speaker. Roman stood.

"Ok", Paige said.

"We have to go, but I love you Paige and I love all of you", I said.

I handed the phone to Roman.

"I love you Art, I'll call you when I can babe", he said smiling.

He handed back the phone.

"Alright, we have to go. Talk to you guys as soon as we can, and Art, congrats kiddo", I said.

"Thank you", she said.

I hung up and Roman sent me a nod.

"Congrats on what?", he asked.

I smiled.

"Her surgery", I lied and patted his back.

He smiled.

* * *

 **Roman-**

After a few days of figuring out who was on what team and what team would take what floor. We suited up. We made sure the one we were looking for was in and he was.

"Lets get this over with", I said.

Seth nodded, agreeing.

"I hear you brother", he said, strapping his vest.

I cleared my throat.

"I proposed to Artemis", I said.

Everyone stopped and looked from me to Seth. Heath smirked.

"In a letter?", Seth asked.

I nodded.

"I mean, I know it's not the most romantic way but I mean, I did it, it felt right", I said.

Seth nodded.

"Alright then, let's get this over with and get you home to your fiancée", he said smiling.

The guys congratulated me.

We were going on foot. We didn't want them to know we were coming. Baron was watching from across, taking out the guards by the door.

"Clear", he said through the walkie.

Shane counted to three, kicking in the door and running to where the teams needed to be. Making our way upstairs. Shane kicked in the bedroom door, shooting two men who stood with guns.

The guy we were after slowly put his gun down and his hands up.

"Don't move", we all yelled.

"Reigns, behind you", Shane yelled, but it was too late.

I felt the bullet hit me, not once but twice. Shane shot the guy who shot me. The man tried to run but Seth shot him, having no choice. Seth and Shane removed my vest.

"Don't move Roman, shit, don't move", Seth said panicked.

I could feel him and Shane press down against me.

"Seth", I said softly.

"Shut up, I'm not telling her anything. You will, understand, you will tell her yourself", he yelled.

"Medic, I need a medic now", Shane yelled into the walkie.

"Don't you dare Reigns", Seth growled at me.

I heard more people come in and surround me.

"He's lost a lot of blood Sgt.", I heard Heath say.

"Do your job Slater, don't tell me what I already know", Seth snapped at him.

"I don't think, I can't", Heath said.

"Heath, I swear to God that if you don't help him", Shane stopped Seth.

"Sgt. Rollins, we don't have the proper equipment for this", Shane said.

"Do something damn it", he yelled at them.

* * *

 **Seth-**

Roman's tears slipped.

"I need you to tell her Seth, please", he said, blood covering his teeth.

I swallowed and nodded, feeling my own tears falling.

"Tell her I love her, I bought her a ring. The store is holding onto it for me, give it to her will you", he said.

I nodded.

"Shit", I mumbled.

We could hear the helicopter in the distance.

"Roman, hey", I said, shaking him.

He opened his eyes.

"You can't die, listen to me man. Artemis is pregnant, you can't leave her and your kid. You can't do this man", I said.

The guys looked at me and then Roman. Roman's tears fell again.

"I'm going to be a dad?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Congrats man", I said.

His hand on my wrist loosened.

"Roman?", I said.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Rome?", I shook his body.

"He's gone", Shane said.

"No, no, he can't die", I shouted.

Baron came in and stopped, breathing heavy.

"Their landing, let's get", he stopped.

I took my hands off of Roman. I screamed.

"Sgt.", after they took him away, I looked at Shane.

"I need to be the one who tells my niece, I can't let someone else tell her", I said.

Shane nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it. Baron placed his hand on my back.

"I can make that happen", he said softly.

* * *

 **Artemis-**

 **A few years later-**

It had been four years since Roman passed away. We were visiting him. I remember my uncle showing up at the house, surprising us all.

" _Seth?", Paige said._

 _I sat rubbing my bump. Dean beside me while they watched the game. Roman's family was over as well. Since finding out I was pregnant, they come and check on me._

" _Hey everyone", he said._

" _What are you doing home? Why didn't you call us?", everyone was asking._

" _Because, I asked them to let me tell you", he said._

 _Everyone went quiet and that's when I knew. I don't know how I knew. I swallowed, I felt Dean's hand take mine._

" _Artemis, Mr. And Mrs. Reigns", he said, getting choked up._

 _I heard Roman's mom start to cry, my tears fell._

" _Lady bug, I'm so sorry", my uncle said softly._

 _Dean pulled me into him. He couldn't say anything because of his jaw, but I felt his tears wet my face too._

* * *

"Roman don't go too far", Baron said, snapping me back to them and away from that bad memory.

His arm went around my waist.

"You think he knows?", I asked.

"I'm sure he does", he said.

I had met Baron at the funeral. He told me how he clicked with Roman right away. Ever since then, he's made it his mission to check on me and little Roman, even after my surgery and getting my sight back. Holding my hand through it all, first as a friend and then something more.

"I'd like to believe he's watching over you and Roman, taking care of you", he said.

I nodded and watched our son pick up a leaf. He smiled at it and came over to us.

"Look daddy", he said to Baron.

Baron bent down a bit and took the leaf, turning it around, examining it.

"Wow buddy", he said.

"How about we put this next to the flowers we brought dad", he said, setting it beside the daisies.

Roman nodded and took Baron's hand. Baron wasn't going to let Roman's memory fade, reminding our son that he has two dads. He stood and pulled me close to him.

"Ready to marry me tomorrow?", he asked smiling.

I smiled up at him.

"I am", I said.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too", I replied.

 **A/N: I took pieces from the original chapters and made this one to kind of let you see what would have happened. Hope you enjoyed.**


	43. Chapter 43-Thank You

Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this story. It means so much to me, you have no idea. Starting Saturday, the new story "Never Let You Know" will continue or I might post the second chapter before the end of today. So if you would like to check that out, first chapter is up now.

The bonus chapter was the original chapters and ending to the story.

Twitter- JessAmbreigns

 **Special Thanks:** Schuschuneko, BlondieC82, martham73, vkchev74, labella23, Wolfgirl2013, lourdes1694, calwitch, nattiebroskette, , justisgirl, ambrose-kohli-girl, wwetnagirl , Cougar3371, Kaidence , labinnacslove, Shamidreamer86, Moxley Gal1, thechanlou, Levesque-Rollins823, missabbylynn, Anna , KiaraKitty08, Amy , LiLCountry24, KailahBoo11, , Daken's sister, Wrestlechic1, KaylsDaughterofHades, Amnbama, Guest(All),

 **Still On Going:**

 **Forever-Lexi & Dean**

 **One Night-Alyssa & Dean (1 chapter left)**

 **Never Let You Know-Valentina & Roman**

 **Playing With Fire-(On Hold till One Night is done)**


End file.
